Egypt's Robin Hood
by Anevay
Summary: Bones is Bakura's assitant and Mana his captive princess, Aknamkanon is gone, Prince's Atem and Yugi are Egypt's top fugitives according to 'King' Bakura, and oh yeah, Anevay is the narrating minstrel!...wait... -somewhat AU-
1. Cast

**Disclaimer: first one of the story! Nope, don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

A/N: Alright! Looks like we're at the start! This may be the only thing posted tonight, 'cause I really do need my sleep, but if I can post the REAL first chapter, I totally will. Just be patient with me ^o^ Dark Crusade took a lot out of me! (By the way, I would like to thank all those that reviewed on the three Epilogues of Dark Crusade! You guys are great!)

*Egypt's Robin Hood will be based on the Disney version X) just a heads up! But they'll still be, you know, THEM. They won't be animals or anything. I'm basically just taking the idea.

This story is dedicated to **Khemet- Egyptian vampire** and **RedRosePetal** for giving me the idea(s)! Sincere apologies to **Khemet- Egyptian vampire** for neglecting her! I'm such an idiot X|

So without further ado, let me introduce our cast. Let me know if the format for the story is a little wacky. It's experimental.

* * *

_CAST_

Let us begin by saying that I, Anevay, will be the narrator of this story.

So in other words, I have been cast as the Rooster in Robin Hood. Yes, that's right.

Here in the review room (now the cast room. No, they don't get individual dressing rooms), we have the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh, ready to be introduced at the motion of a finger. The review room is, in other words, my head, although I do have a couch for them to squish on. They rolled their eyes at me, because I _could _make the couch bigger, but how else am I going to get them to listen to me? I don't own these guys, you know.

Alright, no more babbling, here we go.

As our main protagonist and hero, cast as Robin Hood, we have Pharaoh Atem.

"This ought to be interesting," Atem said, squished between Mana and Yugi. "I don't believe I have ever seen this format before."

"No," I agreed, "You haven't. It's sort of like…" I paused to think, because honestly, my head was a bit scrambled, but then, what else was new? "A play? Yeah, sure, we'll go with that. Sort of like a play, or movie script… you know, I'll just leave that up to you," I said dismissively, "Let's move on."

As the beautiful, virtuous lover of Robin Hood, otherwise known as Maid Marian, we have my favorite female character: Mana.

"You're the rooster!" Mana immediately exploded upon her turn to speak. She quickly slapped her hand over her mouth, "Whoops! Sorry, Anevay! Just slipped out!"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, Mana. I don't care. The rooster is cool. He's the wise guy who knows everything that's going on, and that kind of defines an author so…"

"Anevay," Ally sang, suddenly springing into the room (she does that), "You're rambling again."

"Right, sorry. Thanks, Al."

Next we have our two characters playing the part of Little John: Yugi and Mahad.

"Why are there two of us?" Yugi wondered in confusion. "Little John is _one _character." Mahad nodded in agreement.

I made a face. "Oh, be quiet. I'm the author. Using two characters as the general, um, idea of Little John suits the story best, okay? Robin Hood and Yu-Gi-Oh! don't mix well."

Anyway—as Prince John, our prime villain and slightly against the character of Prince John, our favorite Thief King: Bakura.

Bakura smirked. He was seated in the farthest corner of the couch by himself, arms folded and legs crossed. Everyone else was squished on the opposite side of the sofa, trying to avoid him, thus the fact that they were squished anyway. It wouldn't matter if they had a bigger couch or not. "I'm honored that you're finally using me as your prime villain," he sneered.

I eyed him carefully. "Well, I had to make a list of Robin Hood foils, and Robin Hood's foil was either Prince John or the Sheriff of Nottingham, so it was either going to be you or Seto playing Prince John since you're both Atem's foils, and I just couldn't use Seto because I like him too much…" I trailed off cautiously, aware that I was treading on dangerous ground. "And anyway, you're a bad guy. It works out better that way. Plus, Robin Hood's real foil would probably be the Sheriff of Nottingham, and Atem's foil is probably more Seto, while you and Mahad are more of foils like Prince John and Little John (hence the related names) and Yugi's is Kaiba…" I paused uncertainly, "Which I'm still trying to figure out, but I'm not going to worry about it."

Bakura yawned. The others were looking at me like I needed to shut up, and I realized I had been rambling again. "Are you quite done?" wondered the thief. I nodded nervously, so he smirked in a satisfied sort of way.

Next, randomly and very funnily—we have our as our nervous little know-it-all and not very helpful assistant to Prince John, Sir Hiss, played by Bones. I know, random, but he was best suited for the role. Bones?

Bones was situated uncertainly in the space between Bakura and the others. "I'm still not sure why I'm here," he confessed.

"Just because," I said, waving a hand, "I need someone to play Sir Hiss and I couldn't think of anyone else to do it. If anyone has any suggestions, we just might let Bones here off the hook."

Bones nodded eagerly, eyes darting towards the sneering thief. "Please."

As Friar Tuck, the preacher, man of the church, short-tempered and always doing good, we have Shimon. Although his 'man of the church' and 'preacher' title will be used differently—like I said, Yu-Gi-Oh! and Robin Hood don't mix very well.

Shimon wiggled in apparent excitement. "Just as long as I'm not called the fat friar," he said pointedly, trying to remain strict and failing.

"Sure, sure," I replied airily, earning a wary glance from the old vizier.

As Lady Kluck we have three different characters. I may be breaking all the rules for one character here, but really, there wasn't much else I could do. For the comedy we have Tsuki, and for women for Mahad and Yugi we have Tea and Isis. You'll see how that works.

The three girls just shook their heads at me. Tsuki was grinning. "I'm not complaining. I get to be the _comedy,_" she grinned.

I raised my eyebrows. "Well Robin Hood _is _mostly a comedy/romance, and that won't work if all we have are serious characters hanging around. Atem is going to have to have a better sense of humor."

Atem sat up indignantly. "I have a sense of humor," he frowned.

"Yeah," I agreed easily, "You have _a _sense of humor, but not like Robin Hood does. He can joke about danger. You can't. Then again, neither can Yugi or Mahad," I sighed, "This is going to be difficult."

"I'll say," Ally agreed cheerfully, lying on the floor with hands behind her head.

For the _honorable _Sheriff of Nottingham, we have Bandit Keith cast for that part. Of course, we could also have Seto if someone wants to fight for that idea.

Bandit Keith looked outraged. "No way! I want this part!"

I sighed. "This is exactly _why _I didn't want to cast you."

Seto looked uninterested. "Whatever."

Cast as the two dodo-birds (whatever they are), Nutsy and Trigger, we have our two comic reliefs': Joey and Tristan.

Joey bounced up and down in his spot, fists clenched in anticipation. "I _love _this idea!"

Tristan was grinning, and he and Joey high-fived eagerly. "You ready for this, Joey?"

"Hecks yes!"

I pursed my lips. "Yeah, that was probably a good pick. It was a contest between you two or Tsuki and Hikari. Girls or boys," I shrugged.

"No way!" Joey said, pounding his fists into his palm, "We'll prove that we're meant for this part!"

"I look forward to that," I smiled warily. That was never a good idea.

In other characters, we have for the part of Skippy, the bunny who's Robin Hood's little protégé, Leon.

Leon waved with a smile.

For our secondary, background just-as-important characters that don't come in as much—sorry guys—Aknamkanon has been cast as King Richard, Ryou as Toby (the timid turtle boy in Robin Hood. Love ya, Ryou), Professor Arthur Hawkins as Otto (the dog with the broken leg), Serenity as that weird bunny girl that hangs around with Skippy (sorry Serenity), and Rebecca as the really little bunny that never gets what she wants. I don't know their names. Whoops.

The other characters you will probably see as characters not cast in Robin Hood are: Hikari, Seto, Shada, Karim, and others, depending.

The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh looked at me like I was crazy.

"That's your introduction?" Atem asked uncertainly.

I frowned, "Yeah. What? I liked it…"

"Well of course _you _liked it," Bakura piped up. "You're the writer. But what about us?"

"What, you guys don't like it?" I demanded, temper rising now. They quickly shook their heads. I huffed and folded my arms, "That's what I thought."

So, there you are, your introduction to the cast of _Egypt's Robin Hood._

Hopefully, you'll stick around to read more. Although, if you don't like vaseshipping, I wouldn't blame you for turning away, but I do hope you'll give it a chance and keep track of this. If I can pull it off, it should go over well.

Hopefully. Fingers crossed.

* * *

**Only one thing to do now…**

**Review! **

**Let me know what you think XP I could really use some constructive criticism on this one. Next update should be tomorrow. I don't think I have any plans, so that should work out alright.**

**Anyway, don't try to eat hard peeps (those sugar marshmallows shaped like chicks and bunny's) they're really hard and don't taste very good. Unless you roast them over a fire—then they're good ^o^**

**-Anevay**


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to tell you? Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi!**

A/N: Good response for just the casting chapter! ^o^ thanks guys! Things will proceed as previously planned. Anyway, here we are with T&R (thanks/responses):

To my wonderful reviewers: **RedRosePetal, me, The Trio of Twilight, Mirror's Mirage, Aqua girl 007, kaya croft, Khemet- Egyptian vampire,** **littlekuribohlover, fan person & princess atemma! **Thanks for the compliments, guys!

**RedRosePetal**: Well, you and Khemet- Egyptian vampire really helped, so there ya go ^o^ I think I can pull this off—we'll see how it turns out ;)

**Me**: I was actually going to work on that after this story. I just have to figure out how things will go completely…

**Kaya croft**: haha! Thank you! I like the idea too ^o^

**Khemet- Egyptian vampire**: it's seriously going to be difficult :P but it should work out alright. If I need help, I'll definitely turn to you!

**Littlekuribohlover**: (Ally takes over) yeah! You're fine! I'm glad you like the name, Kari! XD Whoo! You are very welcome! How do I get her to let me take over… well, first of all, we get along very well X) I'm just a naughtier version of her. We trust each other—that's the basis for yami's getting along with their hikari's! We have been very happy to help, LKL! Always.

**Fan person**: (Anevay's back) seriously, I'm right here haha! XD I'll need some background characters, if you don't mind being a background character. Or you could be a soldier—I need some of those, too. Sweet! I'll check out the fic! We gonna get you, Atem X)

Other thanks to **Aqua girl 007** and **Cometflight525 **who already favorited this! Other thanks to **RedRosePetal **for alerting ^o^

Let's do this! Note: this is not in Robin Hood. It's my own background to Bakura's rise to the throne.

* * *

_Prologue: Egypt's fall into new hands  
_

The whole business with this so called 'Thief King' began several years back.

It was any other day when King Aknamkanon told his Sacred Court that he wished to join the battle being fought just east of Egypt—he said that he'd had a dream about it, and he was supposed to join the crusade. He wanted to conquer distant lands to help those countries and their own to grow.

No one questioned him. One never questioned the king.

He set out that day, leaving his eldest son very abruptly in charge—as the pharaoh of Egypt.

That was a lot of responsibility to put on a sixteen year old boy.

Prince Atem felt very overwhelmed taking his father's place so unexpectedly. Prince Yugi, only a few years shy of his older brother, could feel the mixture of apprehension and determination vibrating off of him as he moved to present himself before the people. He would make a great king.

And besides, it was only for a short time, right?

Atem raised his hand to the people, and they bowed before him with cheers and cries of praise. Sweat dripped down his brow, but he smiled nonetheless. He would have the priests to help him, and Yugi. He wasn't alone in this, and his father would return soon.

Right?

Time seemed to pass so quickly. A week of Aknamkanon's absence turned to a month, and then a month turned to two. That was when the real problems began.

It was just another typical evening. The people had left and Atem was preparing to turn in for the evening, planning to find his brother when Shada ran into the room in a panic, surprising Atem and the other Guardians.

"My Prince," cried the priest, out of habit. "Someone is terrorizing the people!"

"What?" Atem gasped. Surely Shada was mistaken. He rose from the throne, moving to the balcony overlooking the area. Sure enough, buildings were on fire, and people were screaming, running towards the Palace. There was a man on horseback galloping towards the Palace with hundreds of other riders behind him. An army of them, along with a carriage. A carriage?

How could something so terrible happen only two months after his father's leaving? Was it him? Was he not worthy? Were the Gods punishing him?

He shook his head. Now wasn't the time to think about that. Now was the time for action.

But he couldn't call anything of his own. The Guardians could, but he had not yet inherited his father's Millennium Pendant. He was defenseless against the intruders.

Atem growled in frustration at himself for being so unprepared, and at his father for not warning him before leaving and forcing Atem to take the throne when he _knew _he was unprepared. How could he have just _left? _Atem had always felt that something had been wrong with his father that day. Perhaps it had been a dark force—or perhaps it had been the Gods. Maybe this was a test.

A test he would surely fail.

The prince slammed his fist on the balcony in anger as the army neared the Palace. There was nothing he could do about it now. He spun around, "Mahad, gather all the force you can muster and hold the gates!"

Mahad hurried to obey. The other priests waited anxiously for his orders. He paced before them. "Call your creatures," he decided, "Help Mahad. I cannot help in this. I will be with a sword and nothing more."

"My king, let me stay and protect you," interrupted Seto.

Atem shook his head. "No, Seto, your beasts are needed. We _must _hold the Palace for as long as we can. You are needed. Go."

Without arguments, the remaining five Millennium Guardians turned to leave, rushing in the direction Mahad had gone. Atem stared after them bitterly, wishing he could do something more. "Shimon," he said quickly, turning to face the old vizier. "We will lose this fight. You do realize that, don't you?"

Shimon nodded, "Yes, my Pharaoh."

Atem shook his head. "I will no longer be king. I was never king. Just a substitute for my father; you know that as well as I do. And now that he is gone, I fear we have been punished by the Gods," he whispered. He tried to relax. "We are going to need men hiding in the city if we are every to regain the Palace after we fall. I want you to leave the Palace, now—place yourself as a religious man among the people. Whoever this attacker is, he will not recognize the king's vizier is missing. You must retain this neutral position until told otherwise. Do you understand?"

Shimon quickly nodded once more, "Yes, my Prince. What about you?"

"I'm going to fight, and if Egypt falls, I shall fall with it," he whispered. "Take Yugi with you. Keep him hidden. He will be safer with you."

Prince Atem turned on his heel and marched after the priests, ignoring the cry of protest from the vizier and calling one last thing: "That's an order, Shimon!"

Shimon, naturally, had no choice but to obey. Despite his short legs and old age, he ran to find the younger prince. This way, when the eldest prince fell, they would still have an heir to take the throne. It was better this way. Prince Atem would not leave Egypt.

The old vizier fought back tears. Aknamkanon would have been so proud—and so heartbroken.

* * *

The gates to the Palace fell easily enough—with one crushing blow from some great creature on the other side, they lay in rubble.

On horseback, the leader entered, with an enormous gray monster behind him. The priests swallowed uncertainly, but held their positions readily.

"Fools!" the white-haired leader cried, "Surrender now and perhaps I shall spare your souls from the Shadows!"

"Never!" the six Guardians declared.

The man smirked, "Very well, if that's the way you want to do things. It's always much more fun to do things the hard way, anyway. _Diabound, helical shock wave!_ Rid this world of these fools forever!"

"_No!" _screamed a baritone.

As the enormous creature behind the man brought it's hands together to attack, something else moved across the air like a fast-moving, shaking wall to envelope both monster and man in a blanket of shadows.

The man doubled over in surprise, "Well, well, it seems we have another Shadow caster present. Could it be who I think it is?"

"Who are you?" demanded that same baritone, angrily.

"_Prince!" _the six priests bellowed in desperation.

"Thank you," Atem replied dryly, "You've just told him who I am."

The intruder chuckled.

The court gathered protectively around the prince, forming a circle around him with diadhank's held at the ready. Their creatures hovered in the air. "You shall never take our prince!" called Mahad. "If you want to deal with him, you go through us, first!"

"That's doable," the man mused, "So I think I'll try this again—_Diabound! Helical shock wave!"_

"Never!" the prince snarled, and another wall of Shadows protected them.

"You are a surprisingly powerful Shadow caster," the intruder mused, "Even without a Millennium Item. Then again, so am I! Should we try again, _your highness? _Diabound, again with helical shock wave!"

Atem retaliated with that protective wall of shadows. "What do you want?" he demanded. He sounded tired.

"Very repetitive," the white-haired man said to himself, "Can you do anything _else, _prince?"

"Who are you?" Atem said, "Tell me!"

"I suppose there's no harm in telling you," he mused, "I have been called many things, but mostly, I am known as the Thief King Bakura. I have conquered your neighboring kingdoms, gained my armies, and killed your previous pharaoh, King Aknamkanon!"

"No," Atem breathed in horror, heart dropping. _Father, _he thought, _he can't be! _He wasn't ready for this. _"You lie!"_

Bakura laughed and held up something shiny and triangular. "Do I?"

Spots jumped before Atem's eyes and he almost forgot to breathe. "You…" he began to shake, "You killed my father."

Bakura considered him with a tilt of his head. "You're nearly done in," he smiled, "Let's try this one more time—Diabound, hit them again! Helical shock wave!"

Atem tried, desperately, to muster another wall of shadow, but his emotional and physical reserves were depleted. He was devastated. That Millennium Pendant held enormous power. It marked one as the king of Egypt. He knew something had been wrong with his father when he left. He had been manipulated, manipulated by this Thief King.

"Atem!" cried a younger voice. The prince felt a surge of panic run through him. Not Yugi!

The attack from Bakura's creature never came. Someone, probably Yugi, cast another shadow wall, and then there was an enormous freezing spell being cast by Mahad all throughout Bakura's army. It at least slowed them momentarily.

Atem turned at the younger voice, "Yugi! What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing here?" his younger brother demanded. He seized Atem's wrist. "We have to get out of here!"

The priests urged him to do so. "Go!" they cried. "We will defend the Palace until we fall, my Prince," said Isis, Guardian of the Millennium Necklace.

"No!" Atem said. "We all go together!"

"We cannot abandon the people," Karim shook his head, "You must go, Prince."

"Mahad, you should go to protect them," said Seto, eyes trained towards Bakura. "We will all fall eventually, my Prince, and I would prefer to fall fighting. You are needed. You must go with Mahad."

There was no arguing with them. Mahad and Yugi seized Atem by the arms and dragged him away, despite his protests. Bakura had the Pendant. He would have all the items besides the ring, now. He couldn't leave. It was his duty to stand and fall here!

Shimon was waiting at the back gate. Mahad shoved both Yugi and Atem onto a horse, jumping on one himself, before taking the lead rein of theirs and tugging them after him.

They galloped through the night until they reached a remote oasis, where Atem collapsed in exhaustion. Yugi still didn't know of their father's passing, and he preferred that he didn't. Not yet. One of them had to have some sort of hope.

Just before Atem fell into unconsciousness, he pounded his fist on the trunk of a tree, screaming angrily, before falling to the ground. He felt Yugi's small arms catch him, trying to get his attention by calling his name, before everything went black.

Mahad knew, as he set the eldest prince on the ground to rest, that it would be a long time before the rightful king returned to the throne.

And that was how the prince's of Egypt became their own kingdom's greatest fugitives.

* * *

**I can barely keep my eyes open -_- time for sleep. (Falls asleep)**

**Ally: well, there you are. That sets up the background for the rest of the story! There was something Anevay wanted to say, but (shrugs) I can't remember and she's asleep, so maybe some other time.**

**Review! XD**

**ConCrit welcome! What do you like/don't like/needs improvement? What do you want to see? Anything, really!**

**-Ally and Anevay**


	3. Egypt's Robin Hood

**Disclaimer: Does it _look _like I own Yu-Gi-Oh? **

A/N: the official chapter one… ^O^ I'm excited! Who else is? Well, that's all I have to say on that, so… T&R:

Tsuki: We'll take over this one, Anevay.

Anevay: Wait, what?

Tsuki: You're in the story! You're the narrator, so therefore you are not here. *Anevay disappears and out comes Ally. Tsuki wipes hands together in satisfaction* well, look at that, I guess it's just me and Ally now—that is, until I come into the story too, which may be a few chapters.

Ally: YEE! Can I do the reviewing?

Tsuki: *bows* Be my guest.

Ally: YES! Okay, here we go!

Review peeps: **RedRosePetal, Aqua girl 007, me, fan person, Chistarpax, kaya croft, Khemet- Egyptian vampire, **& **Cometflight525!**

**RedRosePetal**: You'll remember it's based on Robin Hood in this chap X) good ol' Anevay is now stuck in there with 'em! WHOO! I congratulate you on your phone review.

**Aqua girl 007**: We thank you! That compliment means a lot X)

**Me**: Good! She should be able to pull it off alright. Plot has been outlined, anyway. And sorry, but she won't be writing any love triangle stories. Love triangles are just obnoxious. She has a general idea for Return to You, and as soon as this is done, she'll work on it. Thank you for your interest!

**Fan person**: I'm sorry, but Anevay is not here X) she has left the building! Atem, this story is both revenge and very good – in my opinion, as Anevay's friend and semi-yami. O.O Fan person, I hope you are well, because that would, well, upset Anevay a bit… when she gets out. She'll probably be angry at me and Tsuki either way, but you know… X)

**Chistarpax**: thank you very much! Your compliments and simple reviews have meant a lot!

**Kaya croft**: oooo abridged cast…! Hm. Ally is concocting plan…

**Khemet- Egyptian vampire**: Don't we all love Bakura anyway? X) We look forward to your fanfic! Anevay was excited when she read your review!

**Cometflight525**: Hello! XD Someone acknowledges my presence! If Mahad died, that would suck! Besides, this is a different story, so therefore he cannot die. Huzzah! But really, Yugi is viewed as weak, and that sucks. It's true that Kaiba would be awesome for that part, but we already have Seto hanging around, so *shrugs* sigh. Anyway, yes, I shall be around for the entire story! As for Anevay, she'll probably be gone for a long time *smiles deviously* no, it's not normal, but then again, I'm not really her complete yami! Hehe. I'm only her semi-yami. Really I'm just her crazy character that likes to pretend X)

Tsuki: Alright, Ally, you had your fun, now it's my turn! Here's the plan: Anevay will not be here until the story completes. Instead, it shall be me and Ally—that is, until it's my turn to jump into the story. (I'm an OC brought in last story: Dark Crusade) It always seems that way. As soon as _I'm _gone, you'll just have Ally, which may not be the best idea… *wiggles uncomfortably while Ally smiles deviously* anyway… read ahead. Anevay, it's your turn now.

* * *

_Egypt's Robin Hood_

Keep in mind throughout the story that I, Anevay (currently the minstrel), am narrating. I was in the story and I am telling the story.

You know the classic story of Robin Hood: one man robbing the rich to feed the poor. There are many different versions of Robin Hood. This, is the story of Egypt's Robin Hood.

Some years had passed since Bakura had taken over Egypt, along with its neighboring kingdoms. It was rumored that he held the old priests and the other kingdoms princesses captive, and that he wanted the two princes of Egypt for the same purpose—or perhaps just to rid himself of the problem they had become.

It wasn't long after the two princes had been forced to escape from their own home that they found new courage to fight again. The two brothers and the Magician had settled in an oasis a good distance from Egypt's walls, but still close enough that they could travel between. It was well protected, seeing as the Egyptian citizens and guards told little to Bakura about their princes' whereabouts. This frustrated Bakura to no end.

Now, the oasis was known as _Ser Wah _in Egyptian,or Prince Oasis.

Usually the Princes spent their time either lounging in their oasis or robbing the snooty and rich to feed the poor, berated citizens of Egypt. Bakura punished them savagely—particularly the slaves. Egyptian people paid their does and/or taxes through work _and _through money. Often they had very little to use to feed themselves.

Presently, both Atem and Yugi were floating on their backs in the Nile River contentedly. Mahad watched from the sidelines, arms folded and eyes darting around to make sure no one was approaching his charges unseen.

It was his loyalty and skill as a Magician that made him invaluable.

There wasn't much coverage around the area near the Nile, but there was just enough behind nearby small knolls for Shire-reeve Keith's soldiers and himself to hide.

It was just as Yugi was engaging his brother in a water war that the soldiers ambushed them.

Arrows flew through the air, but Mahad was quick to react. His long staff whipped out of nowhere, taking down six arrows at once with a mere swipe of his staff. Several of the arrows shot into the water, towards the rebel princes. Both Atem and Yugi ducked underwater and out of sight; they reappeared when they reached the shore and hauled themselves out.

It was then that Atem pulled his bow from the sand, where its butt was resting. He didn't bother to shoot, however; the soldiers had done nothing, and despite his desire to take out Keith right there and then, he knew that one of them could get in his way. The _honorable _Shire-Reeve of Egypt was not the brightest, or kindest, man around. He was one of Bakura's men.

Instead, Atem, Yugi and Mahad all ran. They knew the surrounding desert better than anyone. At the top of a dune, the three rolled down the hill before rising to their feet again, shaking off sand and taking off around the perimeter of Egypt.

They lost the soldiers when they ducked into a nearby oasis, scrambling up one of the higher trees and effectively confusing the already confused men. Keith growled angrily to himself, brandishing his sword as if it made him look tougher.

Reluctantly, as they lost their prey, Keith and his soldiers left the oasis.

Yugi grinned at his brother. "They never can keep our trail, can they?"

Atem shook his head. "Never. Or shoot straight," Atem added, settling back against the trunk on his branch.

"Oh really?" replied Mahad dryly. "Then what's that I see poking through your cape?"

Atem observed the hem of his dark blue cape. "I suppose they are getting better," he amended, removing the arrow now dangling by its tail. "One of them really was out to get me, then."

"Can I ask you something, Atem?" Yugi wondered, taking the arrow from his brother and weighing it. "Are we good guys or bad guys? Our robbing the rich to feed the poor, I mean."

Atem didn't even have to think about it. "We don't rob, Yugi," he amended, "We borrow from those who can afford it. And besides, we have the right. We _are _the rightful princes of Egypt."

Yugi nodded, more assured now. He always weighted heavily on every word his elder brother said.

Mahad cracked a smile. "If we borrow, my Prince, then we must be in a great debt."

Atem had to smile at that. It was always good to hear Mahad attempt a joke.

Now that the coast was clear, they left the safety of their tree and set out across the desert cautiously again. They were out on another raid, hoping to pester Bakura further today. It was their way of life.

As they began to walk, Atem pulled the hood of his cape over his head, while Yugi did the same with his light blue one. Mahad, for his part, simply wore a kaffiyeh to cover his head, matching his long simple tunic, belted at the waist. All three wore dull brown tunics and simple brown sandals done up to the knee. Though dressed as commoners, their capes often gave them away.

Atem was now nearing his twenty-first year, while Yugi was now in his eighteenth. It was odd to think how many years had passed since their kingdom's fall to evil hands. Nearly five; they were both about to pass into their next year in the next few months.

With their maturity, they grew to be men. Atem was now even more formidable, although he was still on the short side. His blonde bangs had turned golden and his tanned skin even more so. His muscles were well-toned, and he kept himself in good condition. As for his skill, Atem had always been good with both bow and sword, but swords were hard to keep and bows were easy to look after—material for arrows was always available. And besides, his father had once told him that he had an incredible knack for the bow. He kept both quiver and bow slung around his shoulders.

Yugi was nearly as tall as his elder, although his eyes were more rounded and a lighter violet rather than dark amethyst. His muscles had toned out as well, and his skin was as dark as Atem's. Instead of a bow, he carried a sling and pouch of projectiles at his belt.

Mahad simply summoned his staff when needed. None of them found it necessary to carry and care for a sword. Swords needed to be sharpened and kept carefully tended so they didn't rust. And besides, they were heavy to lug around all the time.

They climbed the wall into Egypt easily enough. After all, they'd had years of practice sneaking in and out.

Inside, they kept their hoods up, blending carefully with the crowd. They even split up slightly, so as not to look suspicious.

It was only on the main street that they found their prime target for the day.

It was that gold carriage Atem had seen parading to the Palace the night they had escaped. It had a roof of gold, and thick columns at all four corners. For the walls, there was nothing but tied down cloth—red cloth. The doors were pinned shut. It had no wheels, though perhaps once it had. Instead it had long carrying poles, doubled, so that there were at least twelve men manning it at one time.

"What _is _this?" Yugi muttered to Atem.

"The _royal _carriage," he murmured.

Yugi's eyes darted to his brother. "You're sure?"

"Yes," he replied softly, "_King _Bakura must have been making rounds."

When they said 'making rounds,' they always meant collecting his taxes. Deben, the Egyptian money system—they were simple coils of bronze, and yet they meant so much. More often trading of other materials was used, but deben was so much more convenient. The people needed it.

Bakura took their deben as taxes when the people couldn't work for him, having their own jobs to do and families to care for; illness or inconvenience. More often the slaves worked off their taxes, mostly because they didn't have any money at all, and couldn't get a job. They could only afford to be slaves.

And lately, his highness Bakura had been taking taxes that way more often than not. Slaves were good, yes, but when you took their deben away, they became his slaves, his servants—workers, not citizens. It was a process of slowly degrading; turning them to his slaves rather than his people.

It sickened Atem to no end. This was wrong.

"Mahad?" he asked softly.

The Magician made no reply. He knew what to do. Slowly, he melted back into the crowd.

As the carriage proceeded, suddenly, two rows of men gave out, sinking to the street. No one made a sound for a moment, and then whispers went through the watchers. That was when the 'king' appeared.

"What's going on?" he demanded, peering out the curtain, "I didn't say to stop moving, you fools! Move!"

Maybe that was why he had removed the wheels. It made those who had to bear the carriage suffer. What a cruel joke.

The men groaned. That was when Atem and Yugi saw their helpers emerge through the bystanders, approaching the king hesitantly, but bowing. "My king," said one of the women, "We are fortune tellers. We have heard that you wish to see the future."

Bakura considered them.

There was a pointed gold crown on his white hair, encrusted with black jewels. He wore a tunic of deep gray, and over it was an open robe colored black to match his black jewel-inlaid crown. At his wrists were gold bracelets, as well as at his ankles, and gold sandals on his feet.

At his neck was the Millennium Pendant.

That made the two princes seethe with rage. How dare he.

His gray eyes showed minimal interest. He waved a hand, "Very well, but you only have until we reach the Palace."

Groaning in effort, the other men lowered the carriage so the two women could step inside with Bakura. They heard another voice inside ask: "Are you sure this is safe, your majesty?" Bones.

Mahad had picked up the help of the two fortune tellers a while back. Now all they had to do was trade them places with a handy little spell from Mahad. Atem and Yugi faded back into the crowd, following Mahad and the direction the carriage would be moving in a moment.

The procession marched on, and that was when Prince Atem ran in to me.

I bowed my head to him in respect. He nodded, and passed something into my hand without anyone noticing. Glancing down, I found a palm-sized brown sack had been placed in my hand. I gripped it, and the coils of deben crinkled faintly. Slipping the sack away, I followed discreetly. After all, they could always use another hand. And as a minstrel, I had some skills to offer.

Yugi and Atem slipped into an alleyway.

Near the Palace entrance, I found a good spot of stone and sat cross-legged, swinging my lute around and beginning to strum faintly. Perhaps a distraction was in order.

Meanwhile, Mahad stood in the shade of a shop, watching the carriage go by.

Inside the carriage, things were going about as well as they could when with the Thief King.

Mahad heard Bakura's voice raised in laughter as he made a comment to Bones, his assistant and vizier, despite his youth. There was something about him that made Bakura keep him around. He was unbearably annoying—and rather creepy, but perhaps he had some valuable hidden skill.

As Mahad focused on the carriage, the spell moving rhythmically in his thoughts, things inside weren't going well—but then, things never did around Bakura.

"You call yourselves fortune tellers?" he mocked the women. "I have seen this act before. Get out of my sight."

"We haven't gotten to the good part," said one, tilting her head and ignoring Bakura's insults. "Let me see your hand."

Raising his eyebrows and smirking cockily, he held out his hand in a 'give it your best shot,' sort of way, obviously meant to be offensive. The fortune teller ignored him.

Bones, sitting at Bakura's side, watched them carefully. This surely couldn't go well. They were up to something. Someone always was. "Your highness," he interrupted carefully, "I think its best if we throw them out. You've already seen that they don't have any skill."

"Oh, be quiet, Bones," Bakura replied airily, "They're _women. _They could never possibly be up to anything. You worry too much."

The two women smiled and nodded.

"But, sire," Bones tried again.

Bakura back-handed him, "I told you to shut up!" he snarled, "Leave me!" He stood, seized the smaller boy by the scruff of his robes, and shoved him into another room of the lofty carriage. As he shut the door, to Bones protests, he dragged a chest of deben before the door—effectively locking it. He returned to sitting across from the women, "Now, fortune woman, what could you possibly have to offer me?"

"A glimpse into your future," said the first mysteriously, dressed in a green dress and wearing a shawl over her head. "You have been trying to wring something out of that priestess."

Bakura scowled. The priestess of the Millennium Necklace was very unresponsive when he asked her to tell him his future. Her lips were obviously very well sealed.

"Then give me that glimpse," he commanded, and he held out his hand again.

Instead of touching his hand, hers hovered over his. "Close your eyes, majesty," she coaxed in a low voice. His eyes narrowed suspiciously, but after a moment, he did so nonetheless. What could a fortune woman possibly be planning, anyway? Whatever she did, he would sense it. It was of no consequence to him what she tried.

It was at that moment that Mahad's spell took effect.

Suddenly, Atem and Yugi had swapped places with the two fortune tellers in time to hear Bakura demand: "Get on with it, woman!"

Atem's gaze rested on the Pendant, lying on the table before _his highness. _His amethyst eyes glittered possessively. He could take it now. What was stopping him? He had to act before Bakura opened his eyes. He shared a message with Yugi as they locked eyes, and Yugi nodded.

Very lightly, Atem stepped forward, and in a flash, had snagged the Millennium Pendant from the table, stashing it in the bag around his shoulders.

As Yugi began silently taking bags of deben and placing them in his own bag, they heard music outside. Bakura visibly scowled, turning his head, "What is that awful sound?" he demanded. Atem could sense him about to open his eyes, but quickly spoke in the voice of the fortune teller.

"Now, now, sire, it's just a minstrel. Be patient a moment."

Bakura only scowled further, but didn't move.

Atem could kill Bakura now and end this.

Just as he had the thought, the Thief King's gray eyes flashed opened.

"_You!" _he screamed.

At the same time, the carriage began to falter. Perhaps it had been because of the king's scream, but the princes doubted it. Mahad was probably robbing them silly. Not only was there a large amount of deben on in the inside, but there was plenty in chests on the outside. And besides, those guards sucked at their job for one reason and one reason only: they didn't follow Bakura's orders. They were probably all routing for Atem, Yugi and Mahad.

Bakura dove at the eldest prince, but Atem tackled him to the carriage floor before he could, growling: "Consider this a small price of your penance for taking my father's life and ruining mine. One day you and I shall face each other, but not today."

Yugi had seized and stuffed every bag of deben he could into the bag. Mahad probably had plenty more. Atem had the Pendant. He leapt to his feet—on his way out, he grabbed several more handfuls of bags and dashed from the carriage.

Bakura shoved his head out, shaking in rage as he watched their get-away. No one was doing anything! His stupid guards were fumbling around in confusion, curse them, while the villagers were gaping after the rebel princes in stupidity.

"_Don't just stand there!" _he screamed at his men, startling everyone, _"After them!" _

The guards dropped everything and ran, screaming for blood, at the king's command.

Bakura's frame shook, staring in the direction the three had gone. Those princes were nothing but pains in his royal neck. And yes, he _was_ royalty now.

It was then that he heard it.

_Music. _

My music, to be exact. A happy tune accompanied by my humming and blowing into a long set of reed pipes, more like a flute than anything. I smiled at him: "Beautiful day, isn't it, sire?"

Bakura marched from the carriage to stand before me, speaking softly: "Wonderful." However, before he could take his rage out on me, a small figure stuck his head breathlessly out the curtains.

"Sire!" he cried, dumbfounded, "You've been robbed!"

Bakura's gray eyes widened, and you would swear there was steam pouring out of his ears from the way he screamed and stormed at his vizier. "Of _course _I've been robbed!" he bellowed, "You idiot!"

Storming into the carriage and causing it to rock, there was a load of commotion inside, and then the sound of something smashing. "You _fool!"_

And then Bones protesting cry: _"Sire, please!"_

Bakura's livid face appeared through the curtain: "Don't just stand there gaping! Move, you fools!"

The soldiers hastily took up their positions, hoisting the carriage higher on their shoulders and hiking ahead.

I played my music a little louder, smiling. All in all, it had been a very successful raid.

* * *

**Tsuki: Whoo! How 'bout a big hand to Anevay for finally finishing it.**

**Here's a guide to some of the words you probably don't know:**

**Shire-reeve: Sort of Egyptian for a term relative to 'Sheriff.'**

**Deben: An old Egyptian money system, though not used often.**

**Ally: well, guess there's only one thing left, after reading…**

**Review! It only takes a second to give some advice or say something nice X) _Hey! That rhymes!_**

**Tsuki: _Aaa_nd you killed it.**

**-Ally and Tsuki**

**(Tsuki frowns)**

**Tsuki: Why do you get to be first? **

**Ally: Because I'm her _first _character _ever _created. I have certain rights. Get used to it, Tsuki! **

**Tsuki: Fair enough…**


	4. Keeping Faith

**Disclaimer: Last time anyone checked, Kazuki Takahashi has always owned Yugioh, so… (clears throat) awkward…**

A/N: Once again, I (Tsuki) and Ally are taking over the author's notes and responses to reviewers and such. Anevay is stuck in the story, so as stated last chapter, she's not here. Anyway, Ally, I believe you like to do the T&R?

Ally: Dang right I do. Here we go:

Reviewers: **RedRosePetal, me, D17-pharaohfox, Aqua girl 007, Mirror's Mirage, fan person, yugioratemlover,** **Khemet- Egyptian vampire, GwenuitHolland, **& **The Trio of Twilight!**

**RedRosePetal**: Gracias! X)

**Me**: Now I gotta say, this intrigued me, cause you know, you're talking to Ally RIGHT now… why do you think I'm mean? And anyway, don't take everything on here so seriously. Besides, I'm Anevay's YAMI so therefore I'm supposed to be mean sometimes.

**D17-pharaohfox**: Anevay was thinking it sounded weird… for now it will stay the same, but she's looking into it currently. Thank you for the advice! It's good to see you've looked in on this story X)

**Aqua girl 007**: Oh, it's gonna get awesome when Mana gets here.

Mana: Yoo-hoo!

Ally: Mana? You want to join in?

Mana: Just for this chapter! I come in next time, I think. Or maybe it's this one… (thinks about it) Hm. Well, we'll just see what Anevay decides to do!

Ally: Would you like to take over the rest of the reviews? Or would you like to join me?

Mana: Oh, oh! I like sharing! Let's take turns!

Ally: YES! Okay, you take the next one!

**Mirror's Mirage**: You may have been talking to Ally before, but now you're talking to Mana! Anevay would want to say thank you very much on the part of saying it works well! The oasis description should be coming in the next while… also, you're very right on the 'I' part. Anevay was thinking it sounded a little funny. She's trying to make it a bit clearer now. Anevay is both IN the story and telling it. She was there, and now's she is narrating it. Anyway, thanks for being honest on your opinion!

**Fan person**: Its fun to play around with Tsuki X) so yes, Ally is back! Don't worry, Anevay will be back in no time! Or at least, it will seem that way. I am happy to get you out of the Shadow Realm at any time. Ah, Bakura.

**Yugioratemlover**: Yay! (Mana here!) A new reviewer! Thank you for reading and we hope you enjoy it. The Yugi and Atem as brothers thing is always fun to do, in Anevay's opinion. Funny how we know what she would want to say… anyway, we here in the review room hope you stay interested!

**Khemet- Egyptian vampire**: (Ally back) hahahah oh man, I'm liking Khemet already X) hey, at least you censored it!

**GwenuitHolland**: (Mana again;) Hopefully you haven't forgotten me? (pouts) either way, thank you for reviewing! Yeah, she figured out the vultures things later… :) hah but, thanks for taking a peek into Egypt's Robin Hood!

Mana(despite Ally's attempts to take over): Other thanks to those who have alerted and favorited this! For favoriting: **Cometflight525, Khemet- Egyptian vampire, The Trio of Twilight and yugioratemlover! **For alerting: **D17-pharaohfox, kaya croft, RedRosePetal, GwenuitHolland **& **yugioratemlover!**

Tsuki: Well, since you two had your fun (Ally and Mana) it's my turn to close things up! Maybe next time we'll… oh no wait! I jump into the story next time! Or is it this time? Well… while I panic a bit, since this is probably one of my last times (you'll be stuck with Ally. Good luck), enjoy the chapter.

Mana & Ally: To Anevay!

* * *

_Keeping faith_

Well, even though Bakura still offered a huge reward for the rebel princes' capture, no one turned them in. Not that it was very surprising. Bakura was a usurper, what more can I say?

I glanced at the poster of the trio plastered on a market stall. It showed Mahad in the back with a long staff, with Atem and Yugi standing in front of him. Atem held a dark-wood horn bow, while Yugi seemed to be twirling a sling. Their eyes were the correct color, despite the order Bakura had surely given to make them look evil.

Someone had probably paid for that little mishap. After all, Bakura had to keep the shadows satisfied.

The only one among the people that actually _listened _to Bakura was the _honorable _Shire-Reeve of Egypt, Keith. And really, no one listened to him. They called him Bandit Keith. He was the opposite of Atem and Yugi – he robbed to poor to feed the rich.

"Speak of the devil," I murmured, glancing down a side street. "There goes ol' bad news himself. Bandit Keith. What's he up to?"

Coincidentally, Keith was thinking the same thing, only it about the town do-gooder. Shimon.

Unfortunately, Shimon hadn't been able to get a position as a man of a church. Instead, he had taken up a different position; it was almost like he was everyone's grandfather. Everyone came to him when ever they needed anything—and he usually had what they needed.

"What's he up to?" Keith wondered gruffly, following the old man.

Well, we couldn't have Keith getting up to no good, so of course, I had to follow. Surely he was up to his 'tax collecting' again.

Shimon then stepped into Arthur Hawkins' house. They were good friends, and Arthur had just recently had a bad accident in which he had broken his foot—poor guy. It was especially bad for him, because he couldn't work. He usually repaired houses for the townspeople.

Shimon stepped up to Arthur, who was making something at his work table, despite the make-shift crutch under one arm needed to prop him up. "Here, Arthur," he said softly. He held out a small brown sack that clinked when he set it in his hand. "It's from the Princes!" he smiled as he said that.

Arthur clutched the sack to his chest with a small beaming grin. "Oh, Ra bless those three. Who knows what we would do without them."

Shimon nodded in agreement. There was a knock at the door, and a cruel voice they definitely didn't want to hear: "Here I come, ready or not."

"Hurry!" Shimon hissed, "Hide it!"

Keith burst in the door with a smirk in place. He was wearing an off-white tunic, belted in gold at the waist. At his shoulders was a short red cape, and on his head was a small gold circlet—indication of his higher office. "Greetings from your friendly neighborhood tax collector," he sneered.

Shimon's fists went to his sides. "Oh, come now, Keith. You know Arthur's not doing well."

Arthur nodded, trying not to sweat profusely. "Yes, my broken leg makes it difficult for me to work."

Keith tsked. "That's no excuse," he said. "Taxes are taxes, Arthur."

Shimon shook his head and took Arthur by the arm, "Come along, Arthur, you should rest."

As Arthur began walking, the bandages around his broken leg _clinked. _

Shimon began to babble, praying his voice would be loud enough to cover the noise. "So, Keith, have you caught any wind of those rebel princes? I hear they robbed his highness just the other day," he said shamefully. He had to speak through his teeth to get 'his highness' out without spitting. "Was it a big production?"

"Oh, that?" Keith scoffed, waving a hand. He hadn't missed the sound in Arthur's boot. "Nah. They just surprised him, that's all."

"Oh, I see," Shimon said, trying to shake off the old clinking as he set Arthur in a chair. As he lifted the leg to elevate it on a stool, Keith stepped in to _help. _

"Here, let me help you with that," he smiled. It wasn't a very good smile.

I stepped inside just as Keith was tipping it higher, and higher, until…

Out came the little coils of bronze, right into Keith's ready hand.

Shimon and I shared a horrified glance as Keith tapped Arthur's foot to get the rest out before closing his palm and slipping them into a bag at his belt. "There we are," he chuckled, "What you peasants won't think of next."

Shimon stepped right up to him so they were nearly nose to nose. "Now see here, you bandit!"

"Now, now, do-gooder," Keith interrupted. "Save it. I'm just doing my job."

Keith strode towards the door—towards me, by extent, leaving a glaring Shimon and Arthur behind him. He stopped when he reached me at the exit, expecting me to move. I stood my ground, folding my arms.

"Move it, minstrel," he snapped. "I've got important duties to do."

Reluctantly, I stepped aside—only slightly. There was no sense in getting in a fight and ending up in the dungeons. Keith huffed, like 'that's right, I'm the big man and you better respect it'—like I'm supposed to be impressed.

As he passed, I moved further into the room and shoved his shoulder. "Oops," I feigned, raising my eyebrows, "Sorry."

He scowled. "Better watch yourself, minstrel."

He left. Outside, we heard him sing to himself: "They call me a slob… but I do my job…"

When he was gone, I grinned, hoping to lighten the mood. "He said 'duties'." Shimon rolled his eyes. Arthur chuckled slightly.

"Like 'doodies'?" he asked, eyeing me.

I nodded enthusiastically.

So, while Shimon set to taking care of Arthur, I took my leave. It was in the home of Fiona that I sang happy birthday to a certain seven-year old: Leon.

After Fiona's husband had died, she had been left widowed with six children. Leon was the oldest boy. They needed all the cheer and help they could get—that was often where Shimon spent a lot of his time. She needed an extra hand to help with the kids.

You'll never guess who burst in as I and the rest of the kids were singing—yes, ironically, it was Bandit Keith himself. He was making rounds like none other; collecting his taxes like there was no tomorrow.

"Happy birthday to you!" he sang. Badly, I might add. Not only did it ruin the poor kid's birthday, but all the other children grouped around their mother, staring towards him in fear. If I had wanted to be killed, I would have taken him out right there and then.

"Whose birthday is it?" Keith wondered, feigning interest.

Leon swallowed. "Mine, sir," he whispered.

"And what's that you got there?" he asked, kneeling close to Leon.

The boy was hesitant. "It's my present."

"Why don't you open it?" suggested Keith.

Leon didn't really have a choice. He opened the lid and peered inside. A beaming smile immediately split his face. "Oh boy!" he exclaimed, "One whole coil of deben!" He tipped the box upside down so that it would fall to his palm, only it never made it there.

Keith's hand caught the bronze coil.

Leon looked up at him in horror, eyes glazed in tears. He was speechless. Why in Ra's good name would he take his present? It was _his. _It was _his _birthday. That wasn't fair.

Bandit Keith straightened up, tucking the coil away.

I leapt to my feet, lute falling to the ground with a clatter. I stepped forward, ready for a fight, but Fiona set a hand on my arm. She was right; fighting wouldn't do anything.

"How can you be so cold hearted?" she snapped, "We all scrimped and saved to give it to him!"

Keith smirked, trying to play it sweet. "That's mighty thoughtful of you, widow. The family that saves together, pays together."

Leon was rubbing his eyes, trying not to cry. He was a big boy now, he knew, and he shouldn't cry.

"He's just a child," I growled in Keith's face. "You cold hearted, no good…"

Keith stepped closer. "Watch your step, minstrel, or you just might find yourself beheaded."

There were three possibilities for the death penalty: beheading, sacrifice, or drowning.

None of which were on my list of 'things to do before I die,' and all of which were on my list of 'things to avoid,' right up there with Keith himself. I stepped back, kneeling beside Leon and patting his back consolingly while never taking my eyes off of Keith. He sneered.

Through the open door came a bent-backed, blind beggar, interrupting our confrontation. He had a long, tattered brown robe hanging to the floor. A long kaffiyeh covered his face.

"Oms, oms for the poor," he croaked in a deep, wavering voice. "Oms for the poor."

"Well, well…" Keith murmured as the beggar stopped, tapping his cane on the dirt floor. He dropped the deben he currently held hard into the beggar's roughly shaped cup. It made a dull clinking at the bottom, but the cup bounced, bringing whatever the beggar had in the cup up with it. Keith caught the deben and stashed it away at his belt.

Fiona gasped. We watched Keith dodge around the beggar, ducking out the door with one last call: "Keep saving!" he sounded like he was laughing.

"I oughta…" I snarled, trying to get to my feet. Fiona stopped me, shaking her head.

She put on her best smile and approached the beggar. "You poor old man," she said sympathetically, "Come in and rest yourself."

The beggar was shaking his cup, frowning when he heard no sound of clinking deben. Fiona led him to a nearby chair, while the children gathered around. There was something odd about this beggar that intrigued them.

"Tell me," the beggar smiled, "Did I hear someone singing a birthday?"

Leon nodded, still rubbing his eyes. "Yes, sir," he managed, "But that mean man took my birthday present!"

The man brought his head up fractionally so that we could see his eyes. "Ah," he said. His voice was much deeper now. "Be brave, there, boy, and don't let it get you down."

Leon was suddenly in a much brighter mood as the prince's amethyst eyes smiled at him. Atem threw off the kaffiyeh and cloak, revealing brown robes and a long dark blue cape—along with his hectic hair. "Happy birthday, Leon," he smiled, and Leon leapt at his legs, beaming.

"It's really you!" he beamed. "Prince Atem!"

At least if I couldn't bring a smile to their faces, he could. I rose and shook the prince's hand. "Boy am I glad to see you," I grinned.

He smiled kindly down at the boy at his feet. He crouched so that he was at Leon's height. "Tell me, Leon, how old are you?"

"Seven today, sire!" the boy replied cheerfully, the lost deben long forgotten.

"Seven?" Atem mused, "Well, we've got to have something special then, don't we?" He reached into his bag and pulled out a short, dark blue cape, swinging it around the excited boy's shoulders. Next he pulled out a smaller version of his own horn bow. How he had known to have it, I didn't know at the time, but I realized later that Fiona must have asked him to come. Atem was one of Leon's idols.

Leon twirled around, much like a girl. "How do I look?" he asked breathlessly.

"Not much like the Prince," little Rebecca observed.

Their sister laughed softly. "I think the cape is too big," she whispered.

Fiona cast her a stern glance. "Mind your manners, Serenity."

"Yes," Rebecca agreed in her tiny voice, "Mind your matters!"

Leon hugged Atem's legs again before skipping towards the door. "I'm gonna go try it out!" he called, and Serenity went running after him with brown hair trailing behind. She was only slightly older than her younger brother. Rebecca went running after them.

"Hey, wait for me!" she cried. But before she left, she ducked her little blonde head back into the house, "Bye Prince! Come again on my birthday!"

Fiona laughed, and I had to chuckle as I settled down outside, strumming my lute contentedly and watching the children run off. It seemed that the Prince was always able to make things better.

Atem had put his beggar look back on as he stepped back outside, speaking with Fiona. "Oh, you have made his birthday a wonderful one," she beamed, "Thank you, my Prince."

"I only wish I could do more," said Prince Atem softly. He handed her a small sack. "Here. Keep your chin up. One day, we'll take Bakura _down_ and Egypt will have happiness once again."

His baritone voice was so full of conviction, that no one would doubt this promise. After all, it was his duty. Patting me on the shoulder, he smiled once more before slipping the brown cloak's hood up and striding away.

Fiona held the small brown sack to her chest, and we watched him slip away.

"Oh, my Princes," she said breathlessly, more to herself as I strummed softly, "You've risked so much to keep our hopes alive. Bless you, bless you…"

* * *

**Mana: So, what did you think?**

**Ally: If you have anything to say, review!**

**Tsuki: They took the words right out of my mouth. Constructive criticism welcome! Just make sure it actually _helps, _instead of just saying this and this is stupid or wrong or whatever… which would be rude, and not helpful at all. Anyway, that was random. Not that we've ever gotten a review like that before. They've always been helpful. Ah, now I'm just babbling.**

**Mana: So once again, review!**

**-Ally, Mana, and Tsuki**

**Tsuki: _Really? I'm last?_**

**Ally: Love ya, Tsuki!**

**Tsuki: Whatever.**

**Mana: XD**


	5. An Arrow in the Palace

**Disclaimer: Is Anevay an awesome Japanese man that awesomely animates the Pharaoh? Obviously not.**

A/N: Tsuki here—and yes, Mana and I will be taking over the entire Author's note, along with T&R, since Ally is a bit hyper at the moment, and this is Mana and I's last time before we're booted into the story with Anevay and the others. So just to give you a bit of sanity, Mana and I shall be here for the beginning. Anyway, T&R:

Reviewers! **RedRosePetal, Blaze-Cloud, Mirror's Mirage, Aqua girl 007, fan person, GwenuitHolland, & Khemet- Egyptian vampire!**

Tsuki: Alright, Mana and I will be taking turns here. Mana will go first!

**RedRosePetal**: hehe, qoof! You and Anevay and your random PM's XD hope you don't bump into anything while you're walking…

**Blaze-Cloud**: Welcome back! :) Funny story, I (Tsuki) might have given Ally sugar so we could have this one all to our selves… heh, gotcha back Ally! Good ol' Yugi ;) thanks for adding this to favorites and alerts! Blaze and Ally on SUGAR HIGH! Ha!

**Mirror's Mirage**: I know! Bandit Keith is so mean! O.O You know, you've got a good point… I'll mention that to Anevay when I see her. Which should be… this chapter! No wonder Tsuki put Ally on sugar high! Heh, she's gonna be angry… but yes, Bakura does suck.

**Aqua girl 007**: Yeah, Anevay looked in on that, and so that is why he remained an archer ^O^ see? Some people notice the little details!

**Fan person**: Ally would definitely have fun without Tsuki around! I don't see why you can't join in on the notes with Ally—she'll probably get lonely without me or Tsuki around to mess with. But just so you're warned, Ally can be a little… well… naughty. Heh, then again, so can I! Good job winning against Bakura! XD

**GwenuitHolland**: Well, at least you remembered Mana and Mahad! They're kind of important characters. Shimon looks like Yugi's Grandpa. You know, ancestor/past self or whatever. Leon is in one of the very last arcs, so it's not surprising you wouldn't remember him. He's just a cute Rebecca sized duelist! Don't worry, this will have some good twists and turns in it… last night was just rough :P It would be a little odd if Atem wore a hat… :)

**Khemet- Egyptian vampire**: I know! Isn't Atem just _amazing? _(Mana sighs) and really handsome… (Smiles contentedly) oh, he's definitely the cutest ;) just as long as everyone understands that he's mine XD

Tsuki: Oh, Mana… she gets like this when Atem isn't around. Anyway, let's get into the story! As of now, you are stuck with Ally—and probably fan person, for the next, well, probably the rest of the story. Audios!  
Mana: this is gonna be a good chapter! I can just tell, because well, _I'm _in it…

* * *

_An Arrow in the Palace_

Leon ran with sisters and friends in tow, off to an area where no one would get hurt as he tried out his new toy. Looking around, he nocked the arrow and aimed at the wall of the Palace, which probably wasn't the best idea… but then, he wanted to be like Princes Atem and Yugi, so where better to shoot at then the Palace, where Bakura sat playing King?

Things would have gone fine, I mean, the guards weren't worried about some seven-year old kid shooting at the wall. The only problem was the fact that though the bow was made for his size, Leon wasn't used to the amount of force it took to actually pull the bow back, and as he drew it back, the arrow aimed, higher, higher, higher, until it was downright pointed up over the tall Palace wall.

"Um, Leon…" Serenity said uncertainly, "I think you're aiming too high."

Leon ignored her. He could do this on his own. As he pulled the bow string back to what he assumed was an appropriate distance, he let it slip from his fingers.

The arrow arched up and over the wall, dipping down so that it landed somewhere on the other side. They were near a remote area of the Palace, where the wall wasn't quite as tall, but still, Leon wasn't sure how he was going to get to the other side and get his arrow. The Prince could do it, but who knew where he was now?

Rolling up his sleeves, Leon marched to the Palace wall and looked up at the guards on the battlements, calling: "Hey! You up there!"

The only two guards on the top heard the distant voice and looked down. One of the higher ranked soldiers, a girl with short cropped silvery hair and big brown eyes, frowned. "What is it, youngster?"

"I accidentally shot my arrow to the other side!" he bellowed upward, despite the other's babbling to just let the arrow go and forget about it. "Can I…?"

"Oh," the girl smiled. Any chance to defy _king _Bakura was good with her. "Yes!" she called. She pointed towards the back of the Palace, "Follow me this way!" Leon began to follow, and the others reluctantly fell in place behind him. They followed her for several minutes before coming to higher section of the wall, although it _did _look slightly different. She held up her hand, "Wait just one moment!"

She disappeared for a few minutes. Then a section of the sand began to move.

Leon leapt back with a shout of surprise. It was only when the soldier's head peered out through a trap door, smiling, that he relaxed. She pushed it open a bit more, "Well, don't just stand there, come on! I'll help you find your arrow," she smiled. "Anything I can do that I'm sure Bakura doesn't want, I'll do."

Serenity was cautious, "You won't hurt us?"

She shook her head, holding up her hands to show that she had no weapons, "Definitely not. I'm Hikari. I've known the Prince Atem for a few years. Do you kids know the Princess he was courting?" they nodded, so she continued, "I've worked for Princess Mana and her lady Tsuki for a good number of years. I know the Princes because of Princess Mana. Don't worry, you can trust me." She beckoned for them to follow, "Now come on, quickly!"

Leon didn't hesitate, descending quickly, and Serenity, Ryou and tiny Rebecca were quick to follow. If Leon trusted her, they might as well, too. Leon had great senses for these kinds of things.

They soon emerged into a beautiful courtyard decorated with trees and flowers, and followed Hikari through several hallways of the grand, golden Palace. "It's so pretty!" Serenity said in amazement.

Ryou was nervous. "You're sure Bakura won't know we're here?"

Hikari waved a hand dismissively, "Oh, him? He never notices what's going on around here. Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find your arrow in no time."

They emerged into another courtyard, this time decorated with bonds and bushels of flowers. There was one central pool in the center, with a tree beside it. That was where Leon's arrow had landed. He hurried to retrieve it, but he ran into a giggling someone as she plowed unseeingly around the tree.

"Oh!" exclaimed the girlish voice, "I'm sorry! Tsuki was chasing me. Who are you?"

Her voice was kind, and very welcoming. Leon rubbed his head and looked up, only to find himself dazzled by a pretty face leaning towards him with a warm smile. "Princess Mana!" he beamed.

She giggled, "No, silly, _your _name. You can't be Mana. I am!"

She was just as beautiful and fun as he had been told she was, wearing a short red dress and gold circlet on her head. Everyone had gossiped about Prince Atem and Princess Mana throughout their courtship—until it had abruptly come to a standstill when Bakura had taken over. So the rumors had been true—Bakura _had _taken the Princesses of the other areas of Egypt captive.

"I-I'm Leon," he stuttered, "I came looking for my arrow. I shot it over the Palace wall on accident."

The Princess nodded. "Leon," she smiled, "And who are your friends?" she smiled up at Hikari as she sat back on her haunches, "Hi, Hikari!"

Hikari bowed, "Princess Mana." Then she grinned at someone standing over Mana, "Tsuki!" Tsuki wore a short off-white dress with trimmings of gold at her waist and at the edges, along with small brown shoes.

Tsuki tackled Hikari to the ground, "Hikari! How you been?"

Leon pointed as he introduced them, "Those are my sisters, Serenity and Rebecca, and that's our friend Ryou."

The three came closer curiously. They had heard a lot about the Princess Mana.

Mana spoke the names to herself, nodding to each child: "Serenity, Rebecca, and Ryou. Hello, children, it's so good to see some friendly faces!"

Serenity smiled, "Princess Mana, we didn't know the rumors were true about you being in here…" she trailed off.

Mana just smiled gently. "Oh, it's not so bad if you follow the rules."

Rebecca spoke up now, "I bet the Prince'll come rescue you."

Mana laughed, "I don't doubt it. He just needs to be careful."

"Are you two gonna get married?" Leon wondered aloud. "Momma says that you and Prince Atem are lovers."

Mana laughed again—it was a joyful sound. They were amazed she could still laugh in her circumstances. "Well, I don't know, but I hope so." She got to her feet and wandered to the other side of the tree, "He carved our initials on this tree."

Serenity hurried around to see it, and since her older sister was looking, Rebecca had to, too. And there in the wood, carved inside the shape of a heart was: M+A.

"So you _are _gonna get married, right?"

It wasn't any of the children this time, but Tsuki, who was perched on Hikari's back as she lay facedown on the ground. She tilted her head from side to side, smiling contentedly, "Right?"

Mana rolled her eyes, and without warning, pounced forward onto Tsuki, pushing her off of Hikari and backward on to the ground—where she sat on her. "Like I said, Tsuki, I don't know, but I hope so."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Tsuki muttered into the grass. "Of course you are! The Princes will take Egypt back, he'll ask you to marry him, you'll become his wife, you'll have twelve million kids, and live happily ever after as immortals in the Egyptian Afterlife: King and Queen."

Hikari had pushed herself off the ground now, to the children's giggles. The three women acted awfully like children for being in their early twenties. Mana pushed Tsuki's face into the ground as she looked around at her, "You make it sound so simple."

"But it is!" Leon interrupted, jumping forward, "He'll rescue you!"

Tsuki pushed Mana off of her, "Not so fast, little man. You've gotta go through his highness Bakura first." Leon hesitated as Tsuki rose, looking at him with a smug expression similar to one Bakura would have worn. "Well? Come at me, little man! Fight me for the Princess! Doesn't he remind you of the Prince, Lady Mana?"

Mana nodded in agreement, "Oh, yes, definitely. He has the bow and cape to prove it."

"So?" Hikari prompted, "Get Bakura and save your Princess!"

Spotting the pond behind Tsuki, Leon charged with all his might, shoving Tsuki backwards and into the water with a splash and a screech. She came up for air, soaking wet and rolling her eyes. "Very funny," she said, spitting out water. Then she jumped back into character, "But that's not enough to take me out, little archer!"

She hauled herself out of the water, taking a fallen branch off the ground and using it as a sword. Leon did the same, and they clashed sticks; left, right, left, and then Leon's branch jabbed her in the thigh: "Gotcha!" he exclaimed.

The others laughed as Tsuki grabbed his branch and shoved it under her arm with a fake cry, "Oh, no, I've fallen! I will have my revenge!" Tsuki fell to the ground, whipping her face dramatically. She winked at Leon, "This is where you rescue your Princess!"

Leon nodded, "Come on, Princess, let's go!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her a good distance away from Tsuki, with Mana giggling all the way, making exclamations of his bravery. They stopped at one of the smaller ponds, where he sat down, and Mana sat next to him.

"So," she said in interest, "This is _Ser Wah?"_

Leon nodded, tired now. "I guess."

Mana was smiling. "Doesn't the hero usually give his lady a kiss after rescuing her?"

Leon made a face. "I guess," he said again.

"So?"

"I'm not the Prince!"

"Okay," Mana said deviously, "If you won't, then I will!" Pulling a squirming Leon into her arms, she held him tight and kissed his cheek. "There! That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Leon blushed fiercely, breaking away to Mana and his sister's giggling. He wiped his cheek. Kisses were for grown-ups, not little kids. He was supposed to be brave and strong _like_ the Prince—not getting a kiss from the Prince's lover.

Tsuki and Hikari were laughing too. Leon ran at Tsuki, pushing her back into the pond, seeing as she was already close by. When she reached out to drag him in after her, he ducked away and she grabbed Hikari instead, dragging her with her. Both women went tumbling into the water to more laugher.

Leon was quite pleased with himself, and folded his arms in satisfaction. It was then that he felt a pair of hands grab him, and pull him into the pond with him. Before he hit the water, he heard Princess Mana laughing.

* * *

**Ally: Okay, now that I get my _turn… _(growls about Tsuki putting me on a sugar high and locking me in a closet) I have to say that I am glad Tsuki is away X) although I am kind of lonely, especially without Mana… sigh. Well, it seems that fan person wants to join in! YAY! I won't be alone!**

**Anyway, you know the drill, right?**

**Review! X)**

**-Ally (YES, it's just me this time! Take that, Tsuki!)**


	6. Young Love

**Disclaimer: nope, nope, Anevay don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

A/N: I, Ally, shall be doing the T&R, since that's what I like to do X) fan person will be taking over the Author's note and closing! Fan person?

Fan person: YES! Okay, so Anevay wants me to tell you… that she loves her reviewers! And that she wishes she were here to do this herself (pouts) but she's stuck in the story with everyone else. So, you get me and Ally! Right Ally?

Ally: Dang straight.

Fan person: In other important news, um… well, nothing, I think…

s. fan person: Except me. I'm big news.

Fan person: NOT YOU! ANYONE but YOU!

Ally: O.O fan person, calm down…

Fan person: GET HER OUT OF HERE!

Ally: Okay, okay, consider it done! (banishes) there. Now it's just you and me again.

Fan person: (breaths sigh of relief) okay… oh! Also, anonymous reviewer **ME** please read response below! That is all. Back to you, Ally!

T&R! Reviewers: **Khemet- Egyptian vampire, Blaze-Cloud, GwenuitHolland, fan person, me, Mirror's Mirage & Aqua girl 007!**

**Aqua girl 007**: You know, Anevay was thinking the same thing, but then, Maid Marian is a major damsel in distress in Robin Hood. Besides, you'll see that Mana isn't completely cheerful as she seems this chapter… so she has her reasons.

**ME**: okay, really, you have yet to give me a reason as to WHY I'm scary! I mean, I guess I _can _be mean sometimes, but really, what's your reason? And you know, Anevay is writing a book, but hey, guess what – I'm her main character! Anyway, if you could give a legitimate _reason, _that would be helpful. She also says thank you for the compliment X) Sorry if I scared you or anything. You've always been a faithful reviewer, so thank you for that. It has meant a lot to Anevay. Don't hold anything against her – just me. I'm a naughty little yami.

**Fan person**: (even though you're here) gracias! Hey, do you think I'm scary? O.o or mean? I mean, anonymous review 'me' thinks I'm mean, so… I can be nicer… :O well, probably not. Ha! Whoops. Naughty little me.

**GwenuitHolland**: Anevay just writes as it comes ;) thank you!

**Blaze-Cloud**: Yo, yo! Haha, oh Dapple (smiles) I would probably do the same. It would probably be best if you all avoided Dapple… hehe.

**Khemet- Egyptian vampire**: In response, Mana wanted me to tell you that yes, he's hers and no, she doesn't mind if fangirls are drooling over him X) Anevay also agrees – any who deny his attractiveness are crazy in the pants!

Fan person: And that ends the T&R! Now we turn the time over to Anevay! Here we go!

* * *

_Young Love_

Mana flinched away from Bakura as he circled her. She always hated these visits.

"I have decided something," he said softly, eyeing her. "You know that I have three captive princesses, my dear, but you are by far the fairest. And by high order, I need to marry."

Mana almost threw up in her mouth. Afraid of what he would do if she said anything even _akin _to her thoughts, she held her tongue. It was best not to say anything. He could be violent. One spark of rebellion and he would probably hurt her.

He continued to circle her while she held her eyes closed. "No objection, I see?" he chuckled, "Not that you have much choice. You are not permitted to leave here, are you? That little Shadow Spell I placed on you does that effectively enough," he mused in satisfaction, "And until it is broken, you shall remain here unless I say otherwise." He laughed softly, touching her cheek with his index finger, "So quiet. Is that a sign of rebellion?" he whispered softly.

Mana hastily shook her head, biting her tongue. If she opened her mouth it would all come pouring out. She couldn't risk such a thing.

"Good," he murmured, "Now go. I have things to do."

Breathing a sigh of relief, she hurried from the Throne Room, averting her eyes as she always did when he sat on the throne of Egypt. That was where Atem was supposed to be. It made her sick to the stomach. She hated him.

It was only in one of the distant courtyards that she stopped her quick strides. There she found one of the other princesses, Tea. She had been a princess in the land more to the south. She still was, of course, she was just in captivity like Mana and the others he had taken.

She approached the princess and tapped her on the shoulder, "Tea?"

She turned around, "Oh, hi, Mana. How did it go?" she asked, frowning in concern. "He didn't…?"

Mana shook her head quickly, "No, it was much worse."

Tea showed signs of worry. "What was it?"

Mana made a face of disgust, _"Marriage." _She spit her tongue out in disgust, "There is _no _way I will _ever _marry him. Never."_  
_

Tea closed her eyes, "I'm so sorry, Mana."

Mana sighed, "It's not your fault, Tea. I guess I'm just glad it wasn't you. That way you don't have to go through this."

* * *

Mana opened her closet to stare at the reward poster with Atem on it, sighing audibly. "He'll come for me, won't he, Tsuki?" she asked pleadingly, hoping to be reassured.

"Of course he will, Princess," Tsuki frowned, "How can you doubt him?"

"Then why hasn't he come for me yet?" she sighed, plopping down on the ground.

Tsuki considered before answering. "He doesn't have the resources. There was always the chance that he would bring more harm to you and the others; he stayed away because he didn't have what he needed. Bakura has shadow powers, Princess," she said gently, "Prince Atem was thrust upon the throne when he wasn't ready. You know the rumors: Bones can hypnotize, and Bakura snuck in to hypnotize King Aknamkanon into leaving so he could take over. That's the most legitimate reason, anyway. Have you seen the way people just _bow _to Bakura after talking to Bones? Why else would he keep that creepy skull face around?" she shrugged to herself, "He also didn't have the Millennium Pendant. All he had was Mahad and Yugi. Even with the people's support, he couldn't risk it when Bakura and his monster were against him. Now that he has the Pendant, I think he'll be ready to come soon. He just has to master shadow powers and calling a creature," Tsuki shrugged again. "No problem, right?"

Mana blinked. "Wow, Tsuki, where did _that _come from?"

Tsuki tapped her head knowingly, "All in the skull, Lady Mana."

Mana giggled, "Skull. Skull-face Bones."

Tsuki nodded with a knowledgeable air, "Indeed."

Mana sighed, "Surely he knows how much I love him. I hope he's safe."

* * *

Prince Atem tried again.

"Do not force it," Mahad coaxed from his side, "Just think about your soul creature and bring it forth."

After another moment's concentration, he huffed out a puff of air. "I'm trying."

Their oasis, _Ser Wah,_ was a beautiful one. There was one large water hole near the heart, surrounded by trees where they had set up make-shift hammocks and a dining area around a larger rock. It was simple and beautiful. Hardly anyone knew of it.

"I know," Mahad said, "It will take time." He narrowed his eyes at the prince, "But you are not thinking entirely about summoning it."

Atem sighed and collapsed on a nearby rock, staring out across the water. Behind, Yugi paused in his cooking to look up, hiding a smile. He knew what his brother was thinking about. "You're thinking about _her, _aren't you?"

Atem cast his younger brother a glance, giving the barest of a grin. "I love her, Yugi."

"Princess Mana?" Mahad questioned, taking a seat beside the thoughtful prince.

"Who else?" Yugi asked, "Of course you love her, Atem. You courted her for years. Why don't you just go rescue her?"

Atem shook his head sadly. "We've discussed this. Bakura is sure to have cast shadows all along the borders. He would know any of us were there in seconds. He could hurt her or one of the others. It's too risky."

As the three fell into a silence, someone tsked from behind, "Now, Prince Atem, you can take him! I'm sure of it."

They whipped around to find Shimon entering their enclosed oasis. Mahad jumped to his feet to greet the vizier, shaking his hand. However, his prime question was: "Did anyone follow you?"

Shimon shook his head, patting Mahad on the arm. "No, I wasn't followed." He returned to regarding the eldest Prince with a stern glare. "You are strong, Prince Atem. With a bit more practice in your Shadow powers, you can take him and rescue those princesses. Besides, I'm sure she's going to need rescuing within the week."

Atem leapt to his feet, aghast. _"What? _What news have you brought, Shimon?"

Yugi took the pot off the heat, dusting his hands together and stepping up beside Atem, where he set his hand on his shoulder in a soothing gesture. The trio waited while Shimon shifted his weight uncomfortably, "Ah, well, I have good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

"The bad," Mahad prompted.

Shimon nodded. "Well, it seems that his highness Bakura has decided to marry."

"_Marry?" _they exploded.

"Don't tell me," Atem whispered. "It's her, isn't it? Who did he choose, Shimon?"

Shimon cast his eyes to the ground. "He chose Lady Mana, my Prince. I'm sorry to deliver the bad news."

The Prince's eyes closed and he turned away, shaking with rage as his heartbeat quickened. "Everything Bakura does goes against all Egypt has believed in!" he said through gritted teeth, "I won't stand for it any longer. I must rescue her."

Yugi gripped his shoulder tightly. "I'll help."

Mahad looked away. "What was the good news, Shimon?"

"Bakura is throwing an archery tournament to appoint a high-ranking royal archer."

"Why is that good news?" Yugi asked. "Atem could win that with one hand behind his back."

Mahad nodded in agreement, and Shimon elaborated: "Whoever wins gets a kiss from the Princess of their choice."

Atem head snapped up and he spun around. "And why is _that _good news?" he snapped. "It has to be a trap, Shimon."

Shimon nodded. Mahad was frowning; this was making the prince upset. "I thought of that, too," the vizier said smartly, "But my Prince, _that _is how you could rescue her."

"I'm sure we're not invited, Shimon," Yugi pointed out. "And as Atem said, it's probably a trap to lure us out of hiding."

"I know," Shimon said again. "But if you wore a disguise, Prince Atem, you could win, get your kiss from Mana, and rescue her. After all, Bakura will be sure to know which archer you are regardless. You will have to confront him eventually. Your shadow powers will be stronger now that you have the Pendant."

Slowly, a feeling of hope grew in the Atem's chest. Mana. He could see Mana.

"When does it begin?"

* * *

**Fan person: YES…!**

**Ally: Well, here we are at the end of another chapter! You know the drill, right? Review, peoples! X)**

**Fan person: And I'm _part of this…!_**

**Ally: Yes, yes you are, fan person.**

**-Ally and fan person**


	7. The Tournament Begins

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh. Takahashi. Ring a bell?**

A/N: Hey, look at that… Ally again. Guess what? The T&R is gonna be at the bottom!

Fan person: WHAT! Why?

Ally: Because I'm tired and too lazy to do it yet. It's better this way. Just read.

* * *

_The Tournament_

You know as well as I do that Bakura was always out to get something. This time, he was after the princes heads.

An archery tournament was a great spectacle. For once, perhaps Bakura was doing something to please them.

The citizens ran to the arena where the tournament was to be held. It was an oddly clear spot of sand around which they had placed stands for the spectators to position themselves on. And at the front was a set of shaded seats: the royal box. This was where Bakura was.

He was seated on a golden throne, arms folded and a calm, permanent smirk on his face. To his left was Bones, and to the right was Mana, straight backed and stiff. Beside Mana sat Tsuki, then Tea, and the other two princesses from lower east: Hannah and Balaena. Both were very quiet and didn't say much.

Bakura chuckled to himself. "Fools," he whispered, "You shall soon see my genius."

Mana swallowed. Bakura was up to something, and she didn't like that at all. This was an archery tournament — Atem was an archer. Her heart was pounding at the possible schemes Bakura had planned. Still, she kept quiet, hoping that if she were good and quiet, she might hear something.

Bones nodded at Bakura's statement, "Yes, sire. This is pure genius."

"I know," Bakura said, eyes darting through the stands.

"I mean," Bones whispered excitedly, "This is going to be the most fulfilling moment of your life! Finally…" he laughed softly.

Bakura eyed him, an irritated expression on his face. He didn't like Bones, but he knew he needed him. He was, unfortunately, very valuable to Bakura's cause – invaluable, you might say, to his power. He was the reason for Bakura's take over. So yes, he needed the creepy skull-face.

Bones sat up straighter, nearly jumping on his seat in his excitement; in doing so, he rose a few inches above Bakura. Immediately, Bakura smacked him, immediately pushing Bones back to his seat. "S-sorry, sire!" he said hastily.

"No one sits higher than the king, Bones," he said sinisterly, turning back to watch the contestants enter. He took in each carefully.

The people of Egypt took their places while the contestants filed in. There were about thirty in all, but the first round would eliminate most of them. There were to be five rounds: the first was casual target shooting. Those with the most impressive shots would advance to round two.

The second was for smaller targets at all distances. The third consisted of moving targets. The fourth, directional shooting – upside down, right side up, you name it. The fifth and final round was primarily for instinct and reaction time. The bowman was placed before the target blindfolded, and then they would have to shoot at an animal running before them – by then, there was sure to be only two contestants. Perhaps there would be no need for the final round, even.

Most would find these tasks impossible. Bakura knew there was one archer who could surely handle it.

To the side, Tsuki nudged Mana playfully. "Hey, now's your time." Mana glanced at her in confusion, so Tsuki elaborated eagerly: "It's almost time for you to get out of here!"

"Tsuki," she whispered, "I can't go anywhere with this cursed Shadow spell."

Tsuki nodded thoughtfully, "So you can't. But then, that won't be a problem, will it?"

Mana shook her head, turning away. Sometimes Tsuki confused her.

When she looked back towards the archers, one was approaching them. He had a confident gait and tall poster. His hair was shaggy and black, his skin was very dark, and his narrow eyes were a dark blue. He wore a simple brown tunic belted at the waist, with tall boots. At his neck was a single gold ankh, but it seemed to have a shadowy aura. Around his shoulders was a full quiver and horn bow at the ready. The bow was enormous, but then, his arms were quite muscled.

He stood before the royal box, stopping right before Mana, and bowed deeply, "Princess Mana, I presume?"

"Ah, yes," Mana frowned. He felt so familiar.

Quietly, Bakura smiled. Bingo.

From behind his back, the man pulled a single lotus flower and handed it to her. He winked. "I hope to win the kiss, Princess."

She tilted her head, staring deep into his eyes. Lotus flower, deep voice, the wink – suddenly it clicked. All she could say was: "Oh." Slowly, she allowed herself to smile. She couldn't help it, even if at the same time she wanted to tell him to run now; she wanted to scream at him that it was a trap. Bakura had known he would come for her after hearing the idea of _marriage, _and so had given him an opportunity to retrieve her.

"I wish you luck," she whispered, eyes locked with his.

They didn't break eye contact as he bowed to her again. It was only when Bakura cleared his throat expectantly that he looked away, and so did Mana. Slowly, he rose and turned to look at Bakura. There was a dangerous look in the man's eyes. He smiled stiffly and bobbed his head; a dangerous move. With that, he spun on his heel and returned to the line of archers.

Mana couldn't help the light feeling in her chest after receiving her epiphany. Despite the fear and apprehension she felt for him, she simply couldn't help it.

Bakura turned fractionally to Bones, "I want you to find the other prince. And that priest. Now."

Bones swallowed and hastily got down, bowing, "Yes, sire, at once!" He sped away to Bakura's chuckle.

The music sounded and Bakura nodded one of his servants lazily. The servant rose and announced the tournament, its rules, etc. Finally he said loudly: "Let the tournament begin!"

Cheers met his cry. The archers were herded in to a line, facing the targets. Smartly, the crowds were placed on either side in case of a stray arrow; the land behind the targets was empty. With the archers lined up, a servant, orator, whatever, commanded them to draw their bows. As one, they did, bringing the scraping sound of wood on wood. "Fire!" he called.

They let their arrows fly. Only one struck true center – and that was Prince Atem's, who disguised as the shaggy black haired man. He emptied his quiver in under a minute. All of his arrows had been shot at his target, grouped in center circle. Finished, he leaned lazily on his man high horn bow and watched Bandit Keith shoot beside him. He was good, sure, but he wasn't incredible.

"So, Shire-reeve," Atem said conversationally, "Been shooting long?"

Keith scowled. "Get back to your shooting, boy."

Atem shrugged. "I would, but I'm done. I have no more arrows."

Keith did a double take before scowling again. "Show off." When he looked at the man's target, his frown deepened. This guy was good. He would probably have to do some _manipulating _to win this. He was going to get that kiss, and the position of the royal archer, not some nobody punk.

Keith had no more to say to the man.

The round ended. The orator announced the finalists. Those he pointed to, which was only fifteen of them, got enormous cheers – well, all except for Keith.

Mana cheered loudest when Atem was pointed to. He waved to her, and she waved back. Bakura eyed her, "Hm. You favor him, do you?"

Mana stopped, speaking carefully: "He's very good. Did you watch his shots?"

Bakura nodded. "I did. He is very good." He clapped, eyeing Atem. "Very good indeed."

Mana stared at Atem with big eyes. He just nodded. He knew what he was doing.

"On to round two!" the orator announced. Cheers sounded.

The smaller targets were set at different distances on small platforms, all at the same height. When the orator told them to begin, Atem was the first one to snap off a shot.

Every shot he made depended on Mana's rescue. And hopefully, the other princesses. As soon as one arrow was on its way, he had drawn and nocked another, bringing it back to nearly touch his mouth before releasing and hearing the musical _thrum _of the string. The process continued. Again, he emptied his quiver in under a minute and he took out every small bottle and crate he hit. Each object tumbled to the ground.

He leaned on his bow, gazing around the arena. Yugi and Mahad were around here somewhere, he just wasn't used to seeing them in disguises.

It was then that he spotted bones, eyes narrowing. "Skull-face," he muttered. "He sent him to look for them."

"What was that?" Keith asked, uninterested. "You're mumbling, show off."

"Nothing," Atem said airily, "Just talking to myself."

"Crazy nut-head."

Atem smiled. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Keith smiled sarcastically. "Just talking to myself."

"I see."

Keith didn't reply. He had emptied his quiver, but he hadn't hit every object he had aimed at. He thought he had hit most of them, maybe, but not all. His chances weren't looking good.

And that meant it was time for some drastic action. And his monkeys.

* * *

**Fan person: Dang it! _That's_ where it's ending?**

**Ally: Anevay is so tried, and really, we had to have some sort of cliffhanger in here by now. Anyway, T&S from myself and fan person!**

**Reviewers: **RedRosePetal, me, Aqua girl 007, Mirror's Mirage, fan person, Khemet- Egyptian vampire & Blaze-Cloud!

RedRosePetal: **Don't worry about it! thanks for reviewing, reguardless X)**

Me: **That's better. Ally is awesome and you best respect it. X) Anevay says thank you! Haha she likes your chant: Anevay, Anevay, Anevay! Sounds good. Yeah, I like that.**

Aqua girl 007**: She's not sure. She'll probably work on continuing Return to You.**

Mirror's Mirage: **Don't worry! Mana is gonna be awesome! Damsels in distress struggle. Haha don't worry about it. She will. Apparently, Aknamkanon is dead… O.o**

Fan person: **congrats on winning against Bakura AGAIN! Also, yes, s. fan person, Ally did banish you. Goodbye!**

Khemet- Egyptian vampire: **hahah Tsuki is pretty awesome. Is Atem good? He'll look better later. He's always handsome, anyway!**

Blaze-Cloud: **Oh, Dapple… where'd Blaze go? And hey, what's the plan? **

**Anyway, that's all! I'm out -_- literally. 'nother update tomorrow!**

**-Ally and fan person**


	8. Victorious?

**Disclaimer: So while I, Ally, may own the Shadow realm at the moment, I don't own Disclaimer: So while I, Ally, may own the Shadow realm at the moment, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

A/N: Well, again, I'm too tired to do the T&S here, so that will be at the bottom… Anevay would probably think I'm so lazy!

Fan person: Well, you are…

Ally: Yeah, yeah, I know. Onward!

* * *

_Victorious?_

We all knew who the winner would be, right? It seemed pretty obvious to me.

Slyly, Bandit Keith sidled off to the side lines, where he met his monkeys.

"Joey, Tristan!" he hissed.

The two spun around and snapped to attention. "Yes, sir?" asked Tristan wearily. "Is it time?"

In response, Keith hitched a thumb over his shoulder – towards a few of the moving targets. "Get moving, you birds!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" the saluted and carefully skirted around him. Slipping back where the targets were being prepared, they got ready to hide underneath a pair of barrels. They didn't particularly _want _to become moving targets, but those were Keith's orders.

Meanwhile, Bones were looking around for Prince Yugi and Priest Mahad. They were sure to be around here somewhere.

He was tailing a short boy with blonde hair and big, dark blue eyes when Shimon and I noticed him. We knew what Prince Yugi and Mahad's disguises looked like, and currently, he was hot on the young prince's tail. Mahad wasn't war away: a tall man with short brown hair and narrow gray eyes. He hadn't needed to change his appearance. Most people were used to seeing him with a headdress and robes on; he only wore a plain off-white tunic and dirty brown accessories. All in all, he was very nondescript. I doubted even Bakura would know it was him unless he used Shadow powers.

"He's up to something," I muttered, eyes following Bones. Shimon nodded. Wordlessly, we followed the creepy skull faced vizier.

Prince Yugi knew he was being followed, and as he stood beside the stands, he ducked underneath them, jogging to put distance between them. When Bones moved to follow, I seized him by the scruff of his tunic and hauled him back to a cry of alarm that was quickly cut off by my hand on his mouth. I held him in a headlock, mouth covered so that his protest were smothered.

"Shimon, get my reed pipes," I said quickly, he got them and I gave my next instructions. "Now blow on the third one over and then the fifth." He did so and I began:

_Oh! There once was a lad with a face full of bones_

_A lad with bones for his face and bones for his toes_

_Folks would pay to see his face,_

_Calling him a sad case of skeleton face,_

_Oh, there once was a lad with a face full of bones._

Shimon stopped, making a face. "That was awful."

I shrugged. "I admit that it wasn't my best work." Shimon shook his head in wholehearted agreement. "You don't have to be so mean," I pouted. "I liked it."

Shimon shoved my reed pipes away, "Just drag him away."

Bones protested, but he was quite small and particularly easy to drag away. In the end, Shimon and I managed to lock him in the latrines, where we hung a sign on the door: 'Please do not disturb.' I laughed and sang the second verse of _Bones_, leaning towards the door so he could hear:

_Folks called him skull face and skeleton case_

_They say he scares the ghosts_

_He's even got his face on a warning post_

_He chases 'em off but he's scared of ants_

_And he runs like he's got bones in his pants!_

_Skull face, skeleton case and Bones_

_Oh! There once was a lad with a face full of bones_

Shimon groaned, turning away as I danced around, "Please stop."

I folded my arms, "Fine." We glanced back towards the field as a horn sounded, "The next round! Let's go!"

Behind us, Bones' muffled cries were ignored.

The archers were arranged in a circle, and the objects were rotated around them on a circular platform of wood placed on the ground, being rotated by men. Atem reminded himself to focus on one object so he wouldn't get dizzy – he took a moment to adjust to the spinning objects before shooting. The bow sang as each arrow was released; he ignored the other archers, focusing primarily on his own task. It wasn't hard; he was, after all, an excellent archer.

As he shot at a barrel, it jumped.

The Prince frowned and snapped off another shot, managing to make his mark on the barrel. He thought he heard a muffled curse, but he couldn't be sure.

It happened a second time, causing him to snap off a second arrow and waste precious time. It happened a third time, too – on what was probably the same barrel. Or were there two? He was beginning to become annoyed. He didn't let it show, deciding to let it go and show he was tough enough.

He emptied his quiver before the others and waited, closing his eyes and trying to calm his rising temper.

The third rounded ended.

The arrows were counted, marked and collected before being returned to the archers. The orator went along the line and pointed to those moving to round four. Only seven of them had been chosen to move on, including Atem and Keith.

Mana and Tsuki cheered, as did Yugi and Mahad on the sidelines. Atem grinned. Round four consisted of directional shooting – this was sure to be interesting. This was the round that would decide the most skilled archers.

The soldiers lined the archers up beside a sort of pinwheel with straps that were supposed to hold a man – it was facing six targets in a random formation. So this was how they were doing it? Atem thought. This was sure to test them.

Atem was fifth in line. He watched as each man was securely strapped and magicked in, and then the pinwheel was spun; first slowly, then medium, then fast, then faster and faster until the archer either begged to be let off, threw up, or ran out of arrows. The last was the least reached. Atem gauged his chances. Keith was a good archer, but not as good as Prince Atem, that much even _he _knew, as selfish as it may have been to think. Either way, the Prince was resigned to do his best.

_For Mana, _he thought, glancing her way and smiling. She beamed back, but he could still see the worry in her eyes. Still, he thought, she looked beautiful in her elegant red dress.

Finally, it was his turn. He stepped up to the wheel and allowed them to strap him and magic him in, getting a feel for the leather around his shoulders, legs, ankles and torso. So he could draw the bow at all, the pinwheel was not completely filled: its outer was circle, but the inside was a long rectangle where the archer was positioned.

Atem held his bow out, nocking an arrow. He had turned his quiver so that it was now forward, on his chest, and in easier reach. He had noticed that reaching back while spinning had been awkward for the other archers; so he had found a different place to turn his quiver. Hopefully it would help instead of complicate things.

The men spun him.

It was slow and rhythmic at first. Right as it began to turn, Atem shot, and moments later, shot again. It was after his third arrow had hit home and he had drawn his fourth that he spun faster. He quickly adjusted and shot three more times before he was turned faster; he picked up the pace, trying to keep his focus so he could shoot. He couldn't afford to get dizzy and heave his insides out for everyone, including Bakura, to see. That was unacceptable and totally undignifying.

Atem managed to keep his head, to enormous cheers. When he was spun at the fastest speed, he shot a bit slower, but still managed to shoot and hit where he wanted: center. He had incredible adjustability.

The wheel stopped when he ran out of arrows.

The people shouted and applauded enormously. He held himself high as he got to his feet, managing not to stumble. He smiled and waved for a moment, letting his body get used to the unmoving ground and allowing the vertigo to pass. When he walked off the platform, he was steady. That was a relief.

Atem watched the others take their turns, until last it was Keith's turn. Unfortunately, he didn't heave his guts out or ask to be let off, but he didn't empty his quiver and he had missed four shots. That was good.

The orator went down the line again to pick those that stayed. The first one he pointed to was Atem. The second was Keith. He didn't point to anyone else.

There were boos for Keith and a roaring ovation for Atem. It was clear who was going to win. The horn sounded again and round five began: instinctive shooting. Atem was a shoe-in for this one.

Keith went first.

He was blindfolded and told not to move unless he felt he had to; then he was left to his own devices. Animals were sent running before him – those animals were to be eaten in the banquet later – and he was supposed to shoot where he felt the animal was.

As each went past, he shot and hit them – but, some of them looked a little suspicious. They appeared to be sheep, but they were a bit bigger and moved slowly, usually bleating loudly. This happened fifteen times out of twenty; the others were definitely sheep, cows, whatever, but he missed two.

That was bad news, but Atem was still confident in his victory.

Shire-reeve Keith was a cheat. Not that Atem was surprised. He was sure he had been tampering with some earlier rounds, too.

The Prince was blindfolded and told the same as Keith, left to his senses.

He breathed easily, letting his senses reach out around him. The watchers were almost holding their breath, it was so silent.

Just barely, he heard the soft plod of a sheep's hooves.

The huge horn bow came up, arrow drawn in the direction of the animal. The bowstring thrummed and the sheep dropped. The next animals walked heavier and a bit faster, but not by much. Atem turned his body fractionally and shot. There was a heavy drop – this continued eighteen more times. He hit every one of them.

The people went wild, jeering at Bandit Keith as he pounded his fist into his palm and stomped his foot. He had lost despite his cheating. Those two lackies were gonna get it for this.

An honor guard formed around Atem as he stepped back, removing the blindfold. He turned to face the royal box and began to march his way there. Bakura was standing now, sneering. They both knew what was coming, and each was confident that they would remain standing as the victor.

Mana swallowed nervously, watching as the honor guard and disguised Prince neared. When they stood directly before them, Bakura smiled. "Well," he said, "It seems that _you, _archer, are the greatest in the kingdom."

Atem inclined his head, eyes locked with the Thief King's.

"Now you may have your prize," he said graciously, stepping to the side slightly and indicating Mana. "You are now Egypt's Head, Royal Archer. Congratulations." His eyes were deadly, but then, so were Prince Atem's.

The people of Egypt were oblivious to the indirect confrontations, applauding wildly at this statement. The man surely deserved it.

"Princess?" Bakura hissed softly, gesturing to the archer.

She stepped past the Thief King, moving down to face the Prince. Breathless, the crowd fell silent as the guards stepped aside slightly to reveal the two to them. Would Princess Mana really do it? Didn't she love Prince Atem?

Her heart pounding, Mana took one small step closer to him. They were about the same height, though he may have been slightly taller. At the same time, each leaned nearer, lips parted to seek the other's—their lips met, quickly entwining and becoming a passionate show.

Everyone gasped, applauded and cried at the same time.

Atem's hand sought her hair and face, gasping in a breath before his lips found hers again. Mana, for her part, held him tightly. She never wanted to let him go again.

As the kiss continued, a small, evil smile curled the Thief King's mouth. His hand came up, casting the spell, and the Prince's disguise melted away before their very eyes. The Millennium Pendant gleamed around his neck.

Egypt gasped in shock, cheers turning to shouting and pointing.

Atem and Mana parted. Mana gasped: "Your disguise," she whispered in horror.

Atem held her close. "Bakura," he hissed, glaring at the Thief.

Bakura smirked. _"Seize him."_

The guards surged forward to screams of protest from the citizen of Egypt, and Mana's cry of despair as Bakura's Shadow spell yanked her away from him to throw her, hard, on to the steps at his feet. King Bakura laughed as Atem was held on all sides by his soldiers, tied with ropes, and held in a choke hold.

Atem's expression of rage and hatred hadn't changed. He wasn't afraid.

Off to the side, Mahad and Yugi both tried to charge forward, but Shimon and I held them back. They still had their disguises. Prince Atem wouldn't want them captured, and besides, Atem could handle himself. He didn't _appear _afraid. Surely he had some sort of plan – somehow.

Mana tried to run to him, but Bakura's Shadow spell held her to the steps. She cried out angrily. "Let me go!" she demanded, _"Atem!"_

Bakura was laughing manically. "By order of the Crown of Egypt, this man, former prince Atem, is to be put to death!"

Atem was enraged. _"The crown of Egypt?" _he snarled, "I _am _the Crown of Egypt!"

The people of Egypt screamed their agreement: _"Long live Pharaoh Atem!"_

Bakura growled, "Silence! I am king now!"

"You'll never be king as long as we live!" shouted a younger voice.

_Yugi! _Atem thought in alarm. _SHUT UP!_

Unfortunately, Yugi couldn't hear his thoughts. The younger Prince stepped forward, disguise gone. He continued: "You can never be king, Bakura, because the people are on our side!" he held his fist in the air, "Long live Pharaoh Atem!"

Mahad copied the movement, and then Shimon and I, echoing his cry with those of the people of Egypt: _"Long live Pharaoh Atem!"_

Atem's Pendant glowed darkly, and suddenly the shadowy aura around Mana was gone – she was free. She leapt up, and for the first time in years, she summoned her wand. She held it high in the air: _"Long live Pharaoh Atem!"_

Bakura threw his hands forward, and from them came the Shadows.

* * *

**Ha, ha! Do you hate me?**

**Fan person: -_-**

**Ally: That's what I thought. Anyway, T&S!**

**Reviewers**: me, GwenuitHolland, Mirror's Mirage, fan person, YamiBakura1988, RedRosePetal, me, Blaze-Cloud, princess atemma, Khemet- Egyptian vampire & Chistarpax!

GwenuitHolland: **Really? Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it! XD**

Mirror's Mirage: **Atem **_**is **_**pretty freaking awesome. Oh, his hair is normal, it was his aura and bearing of confidence that gave him away – plus Bakura is just awesome with his Shadow powers. Good luck on the college work! X)**

Fan person: **hehe thanks! Goodbye s. fan person! Bakura, guess who's in charge of the Shadow Realm? ALLY IS! So you get banished, too! For now…**

RedRosePetal: **hahah must have been an interesting experience. I wanna try it sometime! Anyway, tanks!**

Blaze-Cloud: **Oh, Dapple, you silly innocent-knife-wielding-character. I may take you up on that one, Dapple. You know, you and I would get along well…**

Prncess atemma: **thanks X) Anevay writes really late because she has no other time to do it, being busy and all :P such a good little writer, isn't she?**

Khemet- Egyptian vampire: **AGREED! Anevay says. He is very naturally shmexy.**

Chistarpax: **good to see you back! Thanks and good luck with the college work X)**

**Fan person: Well, that's it for tonight, FFnet!**

**Ally: You know what to do! Review!**

**-Ally and fan person **


	9. Escape

**Disclaimer: Nopers, we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form. Not even remotely. Are you sad? Me too.**

A/N: Ally here to apologize on Anevay's behalf! FFnet was being stupid yesterday (big surprise), and for some reason wouldn't let her in. Anyway, huge apologies. Onward to the story!

Fan person: What about the T&S?

Ally: (tsks sadly) Don't you know yet, fan person? I always do those at the end 'cause I'm too lazy. And anyway, the story is what they want to read first!

Fan person: Fine, fine. Point taken.

Ally: Anevay tells me I'm lazy – didn't I say that already? What else is new? On with the story already!

* * *

The Shadows were a deep, dark purple and black. It almost looked like a graveyard.

Prince Atem, bound in rope and held in a choke hold, closed his eyes hard and activated his Millennium Pendant. It began to glow, pushing the Shadows back and even absorbing them. Now it was Bakura, controlling the Shadows themselves, verses the Prince, using the Pendant to strengthen him. It was a nearly even battle.

Mahad, Yugi, Shimon and I, along with several villagers, jumped to the eldest Prince's aid. Tsuki and Princess Tea were quick to add their help, trying to pry the guards off the prince. And, since Mana was no longer bound by the Shadow spell, she too decided to do something.

She could see that Atem and Bakura were nearly evenly matched in their battle to bring forth or push away the Shadows. It was like darkness had decided to invade the day so that there were seemingly random clouds of purple, black and gray shadow floating in the hot Egyptian air. The people were running around in panic, unsure of what to do. Keith was hovering off to the side, looking for something to do.

Mana glared at Bakura. "Take this, you phony!" she cried, swinging her wand in deadly arc.

It made a sharp _crack! _on his skull, accompanied by a surge of electricity. Her blow sent him reeling backwards, his grip on the Shadows suddenly slackening before fading completely. As he fell, he bellowed in rage and cried: "Hold him! _Hold him, you idiots! Where's Bones when I need him?"_

I smiled happily to myself. Currently, Bones wasn't to be disturbed.

Someone let out a battle cry, and I realized with a shock that it was Mana. She was smacking the guards holding Atem over the head, on the backs, anywhere she could reach (including the sensitive spot), and her wand was emitting sparks of dark magical electricity with each hit. Before long, the other didn't need to help get the guards off the Prince. Mana did that all on her own.

Atem beamed and bowed to her, kissing her hand. "I am in your debt, my dear."

Mana threw herself at him, laughing joyfully.

The others, including myself, were fighting off the dazed guards as they came-to. There _were _some loyal to Bakura – too many.

I smacked the nearest one with my lute, "I think you'll change your _tune _when you get _hit _with mymusic!"

Someone laughed. Tsuki was holding a chair, bashing a guard on his behind. "Why don't you take a seat?" she asked loudly. I grinned.

There was another war cry, and we looked around to see a group of soldiers charging in to the battle. Leading them was a female soldier with short, spiked silvery hair, wielding a spear. Tsuki waved enthusiastically, "Its Hikari!"

Behind us, Mahad had taken out several soldiers with a single spell, and they now lay unconscious. Mana and Yugi stood at the Prince's back, guarding Atem, who was stepping up to confront Bakura as he rose, scowling. The Prince pointed an accusing finger at the thief. "You have corrupted my homeland and kingdom," he said in a deadly tone, "You killed my father! You enslave my people and call yourself a _king_!"

Bakura held his head high. "I am the Thief King, ruler of the Shadows," he hissed, and bowed—mockingly, "Far superior to you, your _highness."_

"You're a thief and a liar," Atem growled, "You sit upon my father's throne, claiming the dominion of my ancestors and tarnishing the name of Egypt." The Prince's bow came back, "And now, you will die."

Bakura stood erect, "Bold words for an overthrown Prince. You won't do it."

"And why not?" snarled the Prince.

"Because you can't," he hissed, smiling darkly.

"Watch me," he whispered, and Prince Atem released the arrow.

Bakura ducked, throwing himself at the Prince. The Shadows came forward and shrouded them in darkness.

We circled the strange dome-shaped cloud of Shadows. We had tried, multiple times, to penetrate it: with magic, arrows, swords, anything really, even my lute, but nothing worked. Not that I had been expecting my lute to do anything, but one could always hope.

And the guards were coming-to—and worse yet? More were on their way.

The worst part, however, was definitely the fact that we couldn't see the Prince or Bakura, and so therefore had no idea whatsoever what was going on. For all we knew, they were locked in there, battling, until Bakura or the Prince won. Whatever _that_ meant.

Mana, eyes crazed, cried loudly in frustration and finally ran at the thing. No one stopped her; we had already tried that. As soon as she hit the gray-purple Shadows, she appeared on the other side, collapsed on the steps.

Tsuki ran to her side, patting her consolingly. "There, there, Lady Mana. Have faith in the Prince."

Despondently, I played a short, sad tune: _"Oh, though the sky is clear there's a dome near here, made of Shadows."_

The lute strings came to a stop and I stared sadly ahead. The other were looking at me like they were waiting for something. When I looked up, I realized what they were waiting for, "Oh, that's all I've got. When I'm sad I can't write songs." I shrugged.

Shimon smacked his head.

Yugi paced anxiously before the dome, eyes never leaving it. He bit his lip from time to time, muttering to himself like he was trying to plan something. His brother was in there, and he couldn't help him.

"Come on, Anevay," encouraged Hikari, "Keep singing. Maybe it will help." Tsuki nodded from beside Mana.

I sighed, "Alright…"

_Oh, though the sky is clear_

_There's a dome near here, _

_Made of Shadows_

_A pair of kings, they fight,_

_Till the early light,_

_In the Shadows_

_A pair of kings, they fight,_

_One wrong, one right,_

_What are the Shadows?_

_The king of the right, he'll fight,_

_Till the end,_

_And in the end,_

_He'll triumph…_

The others hummed as they grew accustomed to the despondent, yet still hopeful, tune. There was still hope. The Prince had the Pendant. He was strong, and we believed in him.

Inside was a completely different story.

* * *

"Bakura, why have you taken us here?" demanded Atem.

"It's a game," Bakura laughed, "I believe you're quite good at games, am I right?" Atem didn't respond, so Bakura continued. "Our game is simple: your chose weapon against mine."

"And what, pray tell, is _your _chosen weapon?" the Prince asked, folding his arms.

Bakura cackled. "My might Diabound, come forth!"

The blood drained from Atem's face as an enormous creature rose from the Shadows. Winged, snake-tailed, with huge muscled arms and a pronounced face, it was a terrifying sight to see rise up from the Shadows themselves. It cowered over him, hot breath making the air steam.

"But your creature is different than it was last time!" Atem said, grinding his teeth together.

"How observant of you," Bakura remarked dryly. "He has grown considerably stronger and darker since you last saw him. You see, as the darkness in my heart grows stronger, so does Diabound!"

Atem let out a frustrated sigh. How was he supposed to face _that _thing? He couldn't call a creature of his own. His chosen weapon would have to be his bow. He had no choice.

"I assume, from your frustrated silence, that you give in?" sneered the thief.

"Never!"

Bakura shrugged. "Very well, then. It's your funeral, so to say. And I welcome it gladly! Diabound, conceal yourself!" Diabound faded into the darkness, eyes glowing.

The Prince nocked an arrow, turning carefully to search for the creature. He had noted its softer areas. The most obvious of them would be the mouths and eyes of both the snake and Diabound's actual head; the other would be the hand, although that wasn't a lethal area. Then, of course, there were the wings. Those would be easily penetrated, but again, not lethal. His position wasn't looking very good. If only he had Yugi with his sling, and Mahad with his staff—Mana with her wand, or even Anevay with that silly lute (hey!), that she liked to hit people with. Heck, even Shimon would have been helpful.

He had a sudden idea.

As Diabound showed himself, the Prince drew and shot in a heartbeat. It hit Diabound on the cheek, a mere nuisance spot. He pulled it free easily, dropping it to the ground, and his fist came down to crush him. Atem rolled out of the way, quickly coming up with an idea.

Crouching, he hung his bow on his shoulder and cupped his hands around the Pendant—not quite touching it. If he could just tap in to Mahad's magic, and enhance his arrows…

_Come on, Mahad! _he thought vigorously, _I know you can feel it!_

Outside, Mahad's previously closed eyes snapped open. The Prince was using magic. _Shadow _magic—he was trying to reach him. He knew what he had to do. Jogging hastily to the dome of Shadow, he touched the edge of his staff, just barely, to the shifting gray cloud. The Prince needed his magic, and he was going to get it.

Atem felt the connection immediately. Harnessing Mahad's magic with the pendant, he enhanced the other arrows in his quiver, along with his bow. They needed to be stronger, faster, and more lethal—they needed something that could actually hurt Diabound.

What better to use than a combination of Shadow magic and Magicians magic?

He felt the magic coursing through the arrows at his back, causing them to grow heavy with magic. It was a dangerous idea, he knew, but he was desperate to try anything.

The Prince rose now, an arrow slipping quickly from quiver to bow in one, fluid movement. Almost in the same moment, and the same second, the bow came back for another shot at Bakura's Diabound.

Atem aimed carefully down the shaft, thumb touching the corner of his mouth, and arrowhead pointed at the creature's left eye. Diabound's fist was arching over his head, almost in slow motion as Atem slowly let out air to release the arrow without the jerking breathing in would cause.

Suddenly, and in a single heartbeat, his fingers released the tail of the arrow.

It flew true, lit with a purplish light. Diabound's fist, aimed right for the Prince, jerked suddenly off course as the arrow struck him straight in the eye—dead center. A perfect shot.

Diabound's fist, despite its abrupt veering, still struck the Prince, sending him tumbling away.

Bakura doubled over, clutching his face while Diabound roared in pain. The magic of the arrow was too much for either of them, and Bakura's hold on the Shadows was suddenly relinquished. The darkness around them swept away, and Bakura scowled at the sunlight, moaning in complaint.

Feet away, the Prince pushed himself to his feet to cheers.

Yugi rushed to his brother's aid, "Are you okay?"

Atem steadied himself on Yugi's shoulder, "Yes, I'm fine. Now." He looked to Mahad, "Thank you." Mahad bowed. It was then that Atem was suddenly tackled in a hug from Mana,

However, Bakura wasn't finished yet.

Though Diabound had vanished with the Shadows, his guards had woken and were forming up. The soldiers from the Palace loyal to Bakura were just around the corner. It was time to make an escape.

"Quickly!" he called, "The soldiers are coming! We must go!"

Mahad turned to the villagers: "If you wish to serve your true king, distract the soldiers!"

A group of people quickly surged towards the guards and the soldiers, and others followed until it was a flood of the people of Egypt. In the crowds, Princes Atem and Yugi, along with Mahad and Mana, escaped with Tsuki and the other Princesses. Hikari and her group of soldiers were quick to follow, and soon after, Shimon and I and a group of civilians. We were off to _Ser Wah._

And we left behind a very angry Bakura.

"_Bones!"_ he bellowed, raging at his soldiers: smacking and pushing them as he passed. The Egyptian people had quickly scurried off after the Princes had made their escape. "Where is that useless sack of manure?"

Those Princes _always _got away, one way or another. Lousy, sneaky, no-good, Egyptian royalty!

Several guards rushed off to find the young vizier, afraid what would happen should they _not _find him. It was minutes later that they returned with a very crazy—and very rank—Bones.

"Where have you been?" growled Bakura.

"That minstrel!" Bones babbled, "She locked me in the latrines!"

Bakura shoved him. "You fool! Is _that _why you stink?"

"Well, that, and I might have, uh, fallen…"

King Bakura, the soldiers, and the guards all grimaced in disgust. Bakura backed away, storming off towards the Palace. "Someone bathe that skeleton."

All in all, it had been a very successful day for the Princes.

* * *

**Ally: _Alllll _done for tonight! What'd you think? :P Anevay's not so sure about this one. ConCrit, peoples! _What _do you like, _why _do you like it, etc, etc…**

**Fan person: _Now _do we do T&R?**

**Ally: Yes, yes we do. T&R:**

**Reviewers**: RedRosePetal, YamiBakura1988, Khemet- Egyptian vampire, Blaze-Cloud, me(x2), fan person, Begecko-chan, & kaya croft!

RedRosePetal**: hehe, well cliffhangers **_**are **_**quite fun. Ah! Typing error! Time to fix…**

Khemet- Egyptian vampire**: Don't worry, Joey and Tristan aren't really bad X) spoiler! Atem is **_**extremely **_**smexy… hehe. They really do need to make sequel! X(**

Blaze-Cloud**: Bakura's family is dead o.o so yes, they have been cursed. Haha you and your crazy conversations that don't make a lot of sense… :)**

Me: **Are you challenging me (Ally) and fan person to a game of How Dare You? If so… how dare you bring that up! Sorry we didn't update :p**

fan person**: Well, it was worth a try. Should I try again? Or should I help Atem get his puzzle back? Hm, I think I'll do both… yes, yes, I will. **

Begecko-chan**: heh, thanks! Yay, song stuck in head! Who doesn't love the amazing, epic, evil Bakura?**

Kaya croft**: Epic destiny X) Robin Hood is a great movie! Hey, that's pretty good… mind if we borrow your little song? Anevay struggles with her song writing, hah! She's not a poest ( I know, not a word), she's a writer! **_**A pox on the phony King of Egypt! **_**It's such a catchy song…**

**Anyway, thanks one and all! Now, fan person, would you like to do the honors?**

**Fan person: WHOO! Review!**

**-Ally and fan person (that's right—Ally is still first)**


	10. Ser Wah

**Disclaimer: Nope, Anevay don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Good try, though.**

A/N: As usual, T&R will be at the bottom… IMPORTANT! Anevay won't be able to update tomorrow, and in all likely hood, probably not Saturday, but she'll do her best. Definitely Sunday though. Sorry, folks!

Fan person: Aw…

* * *

_Ser Wah_

Atem and Mana took a long, well-deserved walk, hand in hand.

"What _have _you been doing all this time?" Mana asked suddenly, looking up at him. She curled her arm into his, intertwining their fingers.

He thought about his answer. "Trying to think," he answered eventually.

"About?"

"My father. Egypt. Bakura." He shrugged, "I didn't have a plan or the resources to take back Egypt. I still don't think I do."

Mana touched the Pendant, hanging around his neck and causing it to sway slightly. "You have the Millennium Pendant."

He picked it up thoughtfully with his other hand, looking at it in the moonlight. The gold glistened, winking at him, tempting him with its secrets. No one knew all the powers of the Pendant. It was perhaps the most mysterious of the seven items. "Yes," Atem agreed absently, looking around distractedly. _Ser Wah _was beautiful at night. But then, it was always beautiful. What was it that made tonight so much more appealing to him? His recent victory? Being here with Mana? Probably both, but more of that feeling was towards the later.

"What will you do now?"

"Me?" he repeated, frowning. "To be honest, I don't know. I want to take the Throne from Bakura's hands, but…" he sighed and shook his head. "I don't know about it, Mana. I'm not strong enough in my shadow powers yet."

"I saw you today," Mana whispered. "Of course you are. If you feel that way, keep practicing. I'll help you get back Egypt, too, like Mahad and Yugi. Mahad has told me that he would train me more in magic if I wanted."

Atem kissed her forehead. "I couldn't put you in danger like that, Mana."

However, she was persistent. "You've got to. You need all the help you can get." He had to agree with her on that.

He turned towards her, regarding her big aquamarine eyes. "You're sure?" he inquired. She nodded fervently.

"Positive. I've been sitting doing nothing in that Palace for way too long. I want to act," Mana said urgently, now bouncing up and down with excitement in her eyes. "I'll be careful, Atem, I promise, and you won't regret it."

Atem laughed. It had been a long time, he thought, since he had really laughed. He pulled her into his arms, stopping her bouncing. She rested her head on his shoulder, grip tight around his torso. "I never can resist you, can I?"

She shook her head into his chest. "Nope."

They turned back to their walk. It was peaceful here. Quiet. Serene. They had almost reached their camp area when they stopped, and Atem took her face in his hands. "You know, I don't know if that last kiss really counted."

Mana was quick to respond to his words. Stepping in, her lips found his before he could really think on it. It was a much deeper, much more heartfelt and passionate one than before. There was something to being alone that made it a more personal kiss—it was as if their stress and worries simply melted away, and they could really be themselves.

To ragged breathing, they pulled apart, foreheads touching. Atem rubbed her back, eyes smiling. Suddenly he said: "Mana, marry me."

Mana blinked in shock. "Where did _that _come from?"

Atem's booming laugh made her smile. "I've wanted to ask you ever since the last day I saw you—before my father's death." He smiled, "So, I'll ask you again." He got down on his knee, kissing her hands, "Princess Mana, would you marry me, my darling?"

She pulled him to his feet, kissing him briefly, "Of course, Atem. I assumed it was obvious!"

"Really?"

She giggled. "You _were _courting me for quite a while, weren't you? And you did tell me you loved me?"

"Well, yes," he agreed. "Yes, I suppose that's true."

"So," Mana said with finality, "We're to be married."

At those words, voices and cheering exploded through the area around the camp. Atem and Mana jumped, clinging to one another as others, laughing, emerged into their official camping area, carrying beacons of light. Atem had thought it looked suspiciously dark before.

It seemed that everyone was there. I, of course, was there. Someone had to provide the music.

Prince Yugi and Priest Mahad were among them, of course. Shimon, Tsuki, Hikari, many soldiers and citizens—including Fiona, the widow, and her many children: Leon, Serenity and Rebecca prominent among them. Young little Ryou was there with them, among others.

The couple relaxed, smiling at the group as they all took up the cry: "Long live Pharaoh Atem!" several repeated the cry with different wording, too: "Long live Princess Mana!" though they all smirked at that, knowing her title would change.

Atem smiled as Yugi trotted up to him, "Did you do this, Yugi?"

Yugi nodded, "You bet. For you, big brother. You deserve it. A night of dancing and singing!"

The others gave nods and shouts of agreement, praising Prince Yugi. Atem felt his heart swell; he released Mana to embrace his brother. "Thank you, Yugi," he said, ruffling his hair. "But this should be for all of us. We could all use a little cheering up!" more cheers indicated that they agreed with him.

Mahad was folding his arms, but he had made no attempt to stop them. After a moment of Prince Atem raising his eyebrows at him, Mahad jerked his head at me.

I grinned, strumming my lute frantically and causing everyone to turn. I winked.

_Oh, the world will sing of a Thief King,_ _a thousand years from now!_

_How Egypt's rein was taken by that clown_

_They'll sing about his rein, you see_

_But not because he passed some laws or wore that loft crown. _

_While true King Atem leads the great rebels on!_

_We'll all have to slave away for that good-for-nothing throne_

_Incredible as he is inept,_

_Whenever the history scrolls are kept,_

_They'll call him the phony king of Egypt!_

The dancing began. Others clapped to the tune. Atem and Mana began to dance to the quick, upbeat tune. Yugi led Princess Tea in, and soon others were asking the other Princesses to dance. Tsuki and Hikari, bless them, were arm in arm, singing nonsense to the tune. Mahad's foot was tapping against his will.

_He sits alone on a stolen throne, pretending he's the king!_

_A little tyke, who's rather like a skeleton on a string_

_He throws an angry tantrum when he cannot have his way_

_Then calls for Bones, and screams away, smashing happy souls that play_

That part was a little depressing, but Bakura wasn't really a good figure to make fun of, so I did my best with it.

_While Bakura plays his game, pretending to be king_

_Playing with his strings_

_We suffer from his crazy rants, about future and revenge_

_Although we're tied,_

_still we ride the rocks_

_That young Prince Atem is gonna kick his cox!_

_A pox on that phony king of Egypt!_

Strumming a quick, vibrating and jovial tune across the lute, I blew on the reed pipes at the same time for a moment, watching the others dance. I hadn't seen happiness like this for a long time. Atem and Mana were laughing, singing along whenever possible. Yugi and Princess Tea were doing the same, while Hikari and Tsuki still twirled in circles, dizzy by now. The children ran around the dancing couples, laughing and doing dances of their own.

_While he taxes us to pieces_

_And he robs us of deben_

_That Pharaoh's crown, keeps slipping down, around that pointed head_

_Ah! But while there is a merry man_

_In Atem's wily pack_

_We'll find a way to make him pay, and steal out money back!_

I grew softer, holding a finger to my lips._ "The minute before he knows we're there…" _I grinned at the Prince, "Those robbing princes'll snatch his underwear." Laughter filled the air and I continued singing:

_The sleazy and unpleasant king of Egypt!_

_That snickerin' bickerin'_

_Ailin' wailin'_

_Bellowin' hollerin'_

_Sliperin' plunderin'_

_Pressin' stressin'_

_The Thief King, that phony king of Egypt!_

* * *

**Ha, ha! We are done for tonight X) update whenever Anevay is able… maybe Saturday, definitely Sunday. Anyway, T&R!**

**Reviewers**: RedRosePetal, Begecko-chan, Cometflight525, Aqua girl 007, fan person, kaya croft, me, GwenuitHolland, Khemet- Egyptian vampire & Yamib!

**RedRosePetal**: heheh lute hitting! X) yes, very impressed ;)

**Begecko-chan**: dang rankness! Guess you gots ta buy a new one. Here, I'll help… (Ally donates money. FFnetically. Heh! See what I did there?)

**Cometflight525**: Man, you're right! We need more screen time for Yugi! That shall be up ahead. Yay for Anevay's character and Mana kicking butt! Ah, Atem. They seriously need to make another! Come on people, get your butt in gear!

**Aqua girl 007**: More Yugi time up ahead! I think… right, Anevay? (hopefully she's nodding) I'll just go back and add some…

**Fan person**: gracias! X) Oh, Bakura, you're so mean. Of course YOU think it's bad. You got OWNED! Hm, give back the puzzle… let me think… oh, fine, here's your puzzle, Atem. Now whack Bakura with it and send him to the Shadow Realm FOREVER! … no seriously, smack him on the head with it.

**Kaya croft**: It's official. I'm going back and putting more Yugi in!

**GwenuitHolland**: Thank you! ^O^

**Khemet- Egyptian vampire**: hahahah I've never really thought about it, to be honest… Atem is just really attractive.

**Ally: Well, that's it for tonight! Would you like to do the honors, fan person?**

**Fan person: REVIEW! Let us know WHAT you like, WHY you like it, what your favorite part was, etc! WHOO!**

**-Ally and fan person**


	11. The Minstrel's Fate

**Disclaimer: …does it look like we own Yugioh? Does the word 'fanfiction' mean anything to you?**

A/N: ANOTHER UPDATE! And an intense one! You ready? Are you sure? _Positive?_

Fan person: YES, Ally, we're ready! Just get on with it already!

Ally: Alright, alright, geez… T&R at the end!

* * *

_The Minstrel's Fate_

The following morning, things got a whole lot worse for us peasants.

Bandit Keith strode in to the Palace, loaded with taxes and humming something softly. He planted a fat sack of deben in front of Bones, who sat at a table in one of the king's offices. Keith sang aloud: _"He throws an angry tantrum when he cannot have his way, then calls for Bones and screams away, smashing happy souls that play."_

Bones smirked thoughtfully. "Oh, that's his highness to a T!" he grinned. "Let me try." He cleared his throat while Keith smirked, waiting. _"He throws an angry tantrum when he cannot have his way, then calls for bones and screams away, smashing happy souls that pla-a…"_ he trailed off in horror as he spotted Bakura leaning in the doorway, with a sort of smirk on his face.

"You know," he sneered, causing Keith to spin around and Bones to continue to stutter. "I think that's quite an accurate description of myself, other than the 'calling for Bones,' part. I don't need Bones."

Bones bowed hastily, "Of course, sire."

Bakura strolled casually into the room. "Where does this song come from?"

Keith and Bones exchanged nervous glances. Keith answered hesitantly, "The, ah, peasants have been singing it, your highness. All over the place. I think it was the work of that minstrel."

Bakura scowled, "Cursed minstrel. She's everywhere these days. If she's caught," he addressed Bones, "I want her executed for high treason, second only to those Princes and that Magician."

Bones bowed again, "Of course—yes, my king."

Bakura looked around at them thoughtfully, a sneer forming on his lips. "And Keith," he said, "Tax those peasants to pieces for this. They'll regret their little musical slip up."

* * *

I ducked the arrows sailing over my head. Maybe I _should _have stayed in the oasis. I was a wanted minstrel for that song slip up—dang peasants. But hey, you gotta love 'em, even for all their flaws.

Swinging my lute around to whack the arrows away, I strummed it briefly. _"Ohhhh! These archers aren't so good, but they're better than the hood and getting drowned in the Nile…" _ I ducked hastily, _"Oh, these archers aren't so good in more ways than one!"_

The mixed group of soldiers and archers chased me down the busy market street while I continued to sing away. _"I'm having way too much funny bliss, these guys really suck at this—and I really don't want to diiie!" _I paused at that part, leaning towards one of the merchants on the side street and holding out the note for dramatic effect—but I probably ruined the effect by smiling. A sword swung at my neck. I ducked, and the merchant's corner post snapped in half and _he _had to duck out of the way, crying out in indignation. I bolted off down the street, dodging between people and strumming my lute away: _"So I guess I'll just have to keep running!"_

The soldiers roared, charging after me.

Being a wanted minstrel could be so entertaining.

In a clearer section of the market, I stopped and played a few cords, waiting for them to catch up with me. When they did, the soldiers took their chance and surrounded me. I smiled pleasantly. "I'd say you're causing quite the scene, don't you think?" I gestured to the civilians and merchants working and walking the area, staring with wide eyes. "There's no need to scare the people."

"That's right," grunted one of the archers, bow aimed (but his arm was shaking), "So just come on and come with us. Then there'll be no trouble."

I strummed the lute's strings thoughtfully, taking up a slow song: _"When a minstrel is surrounded, soldiers drowning out the sounds, it's a lot more exciting than it looks! So…"_ I let the note trail out, and as it slowly faded away, I abruptly swung at one of the men, stepping closer and sending him sprawling.

I ducked down beside the fallen man and seized his money pouch as the other two swung at the place where I had been moments before. Quickly, I whacked another of them in the legs and caused him to dance on one foot. When I hit the other, hard, he toppled and I took his deben pouch too. That left one and the archers, but there was really no need to worry about them.

Next, I tackled the other swordsman, earning a nick from the blade on my shoulder. That was a small price to pay for his money sack, which I then snagged. Knowing that the archers would have their sights set on me, I rolled through the dirt, away from them. With their bows drawn to me, that left the Princes the perfect opportunity to ambush.

Princes Yugi and Atem wiped out two each in a matter of seconds, and Mahad took down the rest. Getting to my feet, I brushed myself off and handed them the money. However, the harmed and un-killed soldiers and archers were getting to their feet. The Princes couldn't be seen.

I shoved at them. "Get out of here! I'll distract them. Don't worry about me!"

The three scrambled away as they looked up, eyes darting around to find the source of what had taken them down. The only explanation, naturally, was me: standing there like an idiot, strumming on that handy lute. What I would do without that thing, I don't know.

I danced away, strings on the lute still jumping. The group as a whole charged at me like a bunch of mad rhino's.

It probably wasn't my _best _idea to skip backwards.

I tripped, and one of the men pinned me to the ground. I sighed, "Well, I guess this is it."

"Anevay!" cried a voice in alarm.

_Keep quiet! _I thought, almost screaming it aloud.

Unfortunately, even if Prince Yugi hadn't spoken, we still would have been surrounded. Keith and a large group of guards were prodding the two princes and Mahad towards me. The guards formed a complete circle around us—we were trapped. I was even more useless, seeing as I was pinned down by a soldier much larger than I was.

Quick as lightning, however, the soldier was sent sprawling off of me with a quick smack from Mahad's staff. That was when all chaos was let loose.

I leapt to my feet to join in the fight, lute already in action.

Prince Atem had his bow, using it in the close combat as a sort of quarterstaff.

Prince Yugi had his sling and a pair of knives.

Mahad had his raw talent being a Magician, staff whirling.

We were overwhelmed by men. Outnumbered. Even though Atem, Yugi and Mahad fought like demons, it was simply too much.

I felt myself seized around the neck and pulled backwards. Mahad and the two Princes were all back to back in a tight circle. "Go!"I rasped, _"Go! Get out of here!"_

The three shared pained looks, and then, right as the guards were springing in to action, there was a puff of purple smoke. The guards jumped forward, and there was a hard _bonk _as they bashed heads. "They're gone!" yelled one of the men.

Keith smacked said man, growling angrily. "Find them!" he then marched up to me, beady eyes in my face. "Where did they go?"

Since he was so close, I spat on his face.

Bandit Keith wiped the spittle away, "Fine, minstrel. We'll see just how well you talk when you're put on death row."

I had known this was coming, but that didn't stop the blood from flowing from my face. Death row. I really hoped they went with beheading over drowning in the Nile or sacrifice to the gods. That was just nasty.

"Let's move," Keith muttered, "Haul her away. His highness wants her executed tomorrow at dawn."

"Why not now?" I asked as they towed me towards the Palace, covering my fear. "Why tomorrow?"

Keith sneered, confirming my suspicious: a trap. It was a trap to lure the Princes in to rescue me, where they would be caught and killed.

"Well," I muttered dolefully, "At least there's one thing I can do."

_First thing's first, _I thought.

In one swift movement, my foot flashed up to take Keith in the nose. The soldiers tightened their hold on my arms, full-on restraining me now while I fought against them frantically, calling out desperately: _"Prince Atem, Prince Yugi, Mahad, don't try to save me! It's a trap! They'll kill you! Someone tell the Princes it's a tra—"_

I was abruptly cut off as a hand clamped over my mouth and something thudded into my head, which was when I fell into a deep unconsciousness.

* * *

Said Princes and Mahad watched in horror from a dark alleyway as I gave my speech, and was then promptly knocked unconscious and dragged away, off towards the Palace, Bakura, and my fate.

"We have to rescue her!" Yugi whispered. "She's helped us time and time again, Atem. We have to get her out of there! She'll be executed!"

"I know," murmured the elder prince.

"You heard her," Mahad muttered cautiously, "It is a trap. They want us to save her so they can catch us and execute us as well."

Yugi and Atem nodded in agreement. "We still have to rescue her," Yugi demanded softly. "We can't leave her in there to die."

"Agreed," breathed the older brother. "Anevay has helped us more times than I can count."

Mahad sighed and nodded his own agreement. "I shall make plans."

"Excellent. It will have to be done by dawn."

* * *

**Ally: Short chap, kind of pointless, but hey.**

**Fan person: That's _Anevay _you're talking about!**

**Ally: Yeah, I know, she's the bait. Such a good little writer, being sacrificial and helpful.**

**Fan person: …**

**T&R:**

**Reviewers: **GwenuitHolland, RedRosePetal, Aqua girl 007, Mirror's Mirage, Begecko-chan, YamiBakura1988, me, & kaya croft!

**GwenuitHolland**: Thank you! XD

**RedRosePetal**: PARTY! Well, not so much this chapter, but you know… haha glad you enjoyed the previous chap.

**Aqua girl 007**: They're quite adorable, wouldn't you say? _Ser Wah _is Prince Oasis. That's like Sherwood Forest in Robin Hood.

**Mirror's Mirage**: hahah oh Atem X) we love him anyways. gracias!

**Begecko-chan**: You are welcome XD I like the romance meter! Whoo!

**YamiBakura1988**: thanks much. ^o^

**Me**: haha sorry ;) no, of course I don't hate you! I don't know why I didn't reply :l guess I'm just weird like that. So thanks! Hah, Anevay isn't much into writing stuff for movies. She's an author/writer at heart.

**Kaya croft**: haha Mahad would _not _do very well with that! That's why Anevay sang it—makes more sense X) I mean, a minstrel should sing, too, right? Haha anyway, thanks!

**Ally: Well, that's all for tonight. More intensity next time! Which could be tomorrow (hopefully) but we'll see how it all blows over…**

**Fan person: Whoooo for another chapter…! Hey, I'm not even _in _the reviewers… 0_o what happened to me? Hm…**

**Ally: O.O Wow. Where _did _you go?**

**Fan person: good question… so… REVIEW! XD**

**-Ally and fan person**


	12. Switched

**Disclaimer: seeing as it's called a 'disclaimer,' no, I can't claim ownership of either Yu-Gi-Oh! or Robin Hood – or any of the characters other than Hikari, Tsuki and myself ^o^ hey! I managed to jump in for the disclaimer! HUZZAH!**

Ally: NO! Get back inside, Anevay! You can't be here! … okay, now that she's gone… huzzah! Two updates tonight, hopefully. Right, Anevay? Oh, right, she's gone again. Well, here's to hoping!

Fan person: So let's get a move on!

* * *

_Switched_

Even so, with the minstrel Anevay (me, myself and I) under the sentence of death the following morning, the day still wasn't over, for it was due to be a long one.

Down in the dungeons, it was a particularly dreary scene.

I strummed my lute in a monotone sound, sighing. "At least they didn't take you," I smiled, strumming the cords affectionately. It seemed almost indestructible, what with everything it had been through. I hummed softly, gazing around at the other prisoners. They were a lot of the townspeople I knew. Arthur, Fiona and even her _kids, _including Leo, Rebecca and Serenity, and then there was a timid Ryou. Many of them had been placed here simply because they couldn't pay their taxes or work them off. Arthur because of his leg, Fiona because of her children, the kids because they were _kids—_there was even a pregnant woman who looked about ready to, well, _pop. _

Leo sat down beside me. "Come on, Anevay, play something."

I considered him. "It will probably be depressing," I warned.

He shrugged. "I would rather hear your singing than hear nothing."

"Alright, Leo," I agreed, "Let's see…" I paused, "This is an old folk song, originally sung back in England. Let's see what I can do…"

_Every home_

_Has its ups and down_

_Sometimes ups_

_Outnumber the downs_

_But not in Egypt_

_I'm inclined to believe_

_If we weren't so down_

_We'd up and leave_

_We'd up and fly if we had wings for flyin'_

_Can't you see the tears we're cryin'?_

_Can't there be some happiness for me?_

_No, not in Egypt_

The last cords sang softly, leaving a heavy monotony hanging in the dank air. No, there definitely wasn't happiness in Egypt.

Above the dungeons, King Bakura was planning, and it was a different story than below…

Bakura paced before the throne, black open robe billowing along behind him. "It's not enough," he murmured to his guards. "We haven't tortured Prince Atem nearly enough. The minstrel is a start, yes," he smiled in satisfaction at the fact, "But we need more. We need…" a slow smile split his face, and his figure relaxed as he stopped pacing. "Yes," he said with a cruel smirk, more to himself than anything. "Yes, it's perfect. I don't know how I didn't think of it before."

His royal guard exchanges glances, not daring to speak, but doubly curious now. They waited.

Bakura seated himself on the throne comfortably, folding his hands before him. "There's only one thing that will cause Prince Atem to surrender." He laughed manically, the wicked gleam in his eye showing his pleasure, "All we need is one person to capture and we've got him."

His most trusted soldier stepped forward, kneeling and bowing his head. "Forgive me, your majesty, but who must we capture in order to assure the eldest princes' surrender? The Princess Mana?"

Bakura waved that off. "Let him keep that retched girl. I've had enough to do with her. No, we're going for a much more valuable target."

The guards prompted the man who had spoken, and he bowed his head again, "Who, sire?"

A wide smile split Bakura's face into the mask of a madman.

"His younger brother: Prince Yugi."

* * *

"Atem, are you sure about this?" asked Yugi critically. "It's got a lot of problem spots. Any number of things could go wrong. And if anything _does _go wrong, well…" he trailed off awkwardly, making a vague gesture.

Atem waved it off, obviously confident. "It will be fine, Yugi, trust me. As long as we're careful, we can get her and the others out before the execution tomorrow morning."

Yugi nodded; slowly at first, but before long his head was bobbing more briskly. The plan to get Anevay and everyone else out – hopefully along with the Millennium Items and Guardians – seemed sound. If this worked, it could be the beginning of something big. And besides, Yugi trusted his older brother.

Atem suddenly crashed to the ground with a cry of alarm as someone tackled him from behind—someone giggling hugely. "Gotcha!" exclaimed Mana.

"Mana!"

"Yes, darling?"

"I was strategizing," he complained, now pinned to the ground with his fiancée sitting atop him.

Mana considered. "Strategizing what?"

"Getting everyone out of the Palace."

"Everyone?"

"Yes, everyone."

"I want to help!"

Standing off to the side, Mahad considered her offer. She already knew much about spellcasting. Perhaps she would be an asset, but then, there was also the fact that she _could_ be a liability – she could be rather loud and clumsy at times, even if she was smart, quiet and clever when she chose to be. Maybe that was where her reliability as an asset lay: her adaptability.

"That is… not a bad idea," he said before the prince could object. Mana beamed at him. He continued: "Her magic ability will only add to the possibility of getting through undetected. With two spellcasters, we could get in and out without any problems. Or at least, it would maximize that possibility."

Atem glared at him, but he couldn't deny the logic. Mana was practically bouncing up and down beside him with that dreaded pouting expression in place. One glance, he knew, and he would immediately collapse. He didn't _want _Mana to come, for fear of placing her in harms way, but still, Mahad had a point.

"Come on," Mana moaned, _"Please?"_

At her plea, Atem's amethyst eyes flashed to her.

Big mistake.

She had a pleading puppy-dog look on her face; the one that always brought him to his knees. He hastily looked away, but the damage was done. He couldn't get the image out of his head. Before he could stop the word, it popped out as a grudging: "Fine."

Mana threw her arms around him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, Atem! You won't regret it!"

Atem sighed. "You're welcome, I suppose." His arm around Mana, he turned to Mahad and Yugi. "Now let's go scout out a good spot to get in tonight."

Unfortunately, they didn't get very far from _Ser Wah._

They took one of their indirect routes, circling off away from the oasis to take a route to the walls of Egypt that wouldn't connect them to the oasis. One always had to be cautious for fear of Bakura finding out which oasis was theirs.

Luckily, if was after they had circled around to a farther off route that they were apprehended.

It was near the Nile River, not far off from the riverbed itself. They had their hoods up and hadn't yet noticed the army of guards and soldiers hidden in the misshapen and unpatterned hills – or rather bumps – around the riverbed. It was only when they leapt from their hiding places to attack them that they realized they had walked in to a trap.

Atem's bow flew in to action, arrows nocking and flying at incredible speed. Mahad's staff materialized in his hand and he set to work. Yugi had his sling firing those small, balanced rock projectiles faster than could be counted; he had gotten quite good at it.

If there had been a smaller group, they might have gotten away with it, but as it turns out, Bakura himself was there.

He stood back _behind _the fighting, of course. He let his men do all they could before he stepped in. He knew that Atem and Mahad would be nearly impossible, but the little one… suffice to say, he underestimated Yugi to a great degree.

Before long, Atem found himself in the same situation he had been at the archery tournament, only this time he had Yugi and Mahad in the same situation.

He could save himself with his Shadow powers, yes, but he wasn't willing to risk it. Mahad too could escape easily; it was Yugi they were worried about. He had Shadow powers and his sling, but his Shadow powers were behind in their development and were terribly weak. Not only that, but there were more men than they could deal with. There were only three of them, while Bakura had a small portion of his entire army to hold them off. And all, unfortunately, were loyal to Bakura. How he had found so many men, one could only guess.

Atem restrained himself, panicking as Yugi was manhandled over to Bakura. _"Bakura," _he snarled dangerously. "Let my brother go! It's me you want!"

"Yes," Bakura agreed, "But in order to insure surrender from you, you have to be liberated. I know you and the Magician can easily flee. It's the young one you're worried about."

Inwardly, Atem cursed. Bakura had gotten right to the heart of it.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Atem yelled, fighting against the five plus men holding him back. "So help me Set…"

"Yes, yes," Bakura said in amusement, looking Yugi over. "The point is, Prince, that I have your brother, so what will it be?"

"This," Atem growled. In an explosion of Shadows, the men for ten meters around him were sent to the Shadow Realm. They screamed as they disappeared, crying for mercy. At the moment, Atem had none.

He stalked towards Bakura, fists balled and glowing with a purplish aura. Not far off, Mahad had freed himself and was following the Prince, twirling his staff. "When you threaten either of my charges, Bakura, you threaten me as well."

Bakura waved a finger—a single finger.

Yugi cried out in pain.

Atem and Mahad both stopped, Atem's gaze flashing to his brother in panic.

He had a gash along his shoulder, now, and it was growing more crimson by the second. Yugi briefly shook his head, teeth clenched against the pain.

"I'll offer you the chance again, _Prince_," Bakura said softly, deadly. "What will it be?"

Atem stared at Yugi desperately. He couldn't let him get hurt. He was his older brother; it was _his _job to protect Yugi. And besides, even without him, Egypt would still have an heir. Mahad could get Yugi and himself out, leaving Atem to Bakura's mercy.

His shoulders drooped in defeat, amethyst eyes still fixed on Yugi. "I surrender."

"NO!" Yugi cried, "Atem, don't!"

Bakura smirked. "I thought so." He jerked a head towards Atem, indicating that they should grab him, but they had barely begun to gather themselves when it hit.

A huge wall of sand suddenly smashed into them like a wave, sending everything in to absolute chaos. Atem hadn't been aware that a sandstorm was approaching… surely he would have heard it if there had been.

_Mahad! _Atem thought in amazement.

After getting over the shock of roaring wind and sand, Atem realized that he was inside a small protective bubble. Definitely Mahad. "Yugi!" he bellowed, but even inside his own protective bubble, he couldn't hear himself over the tearing of the artificial sandstorm. Where _was _Mahad anyway? He raised his voice: _"Mahad! Yugi!"_

Somehow, the storm seemed to be dying down. The elder prince could sense a dark power somewhere in the sand; Bakura was using Shadow magic to calm the storm. How could he even do that? Bakura was more powerful than he thought.

He shielded his face from the sand as his protective bubble popped. Blindly, he stumbled forward, _"Yugi! Mahad!"_ he peered through the flying, whipping sand, barely spotting a tall shape with a staff holding off several other, smaller shapes. He trudged towards them.

Atem abruptly broke through to a clear space where the wind and sand didn't affect them. Mahad was holding off several men at once while Bakura stood off to one side with the soldiers holding Yugi, trying to use his Shadow magic to expand the safe area and get out. After all, he had what he needed.

However, when he spotted Atem, he directed more soldiers his way. There was barely any of the original number he'd had with him.

Atem threw his hands forward, concentrating on the Millennium Pendant around his neck. He drew for the power of the Shadows, and a wall of it flowed from his hands to envelope the men making their way towards him; he then directed those Shadows to begin picking off the men around Mahad. The Magician needed all the help he could get.

"My Prince!" Mahad called, "Be ready!"

_Be ready? _Atem wanted to call. Be ready for _what?_

But he had no such time to ask such a message. Mahad had folded his arms and closed his eyes, concentrating fiercely. The remaining men charged him, leaving Atem to step in while his friend did whatever it was he was doing. It had to be important or Mahad wouldn't just drop everything like that.

Again, a wall seemed to hit them. Several things happened at once, and all Atem could do was scream. He felt like he was being lifted into the air and pushed through a small hole, forced to the other side against his will. At the same time, he thought he could hear Bakura screaming in frustration somewhere far off.

"_The Magician? I don't want the Magician! Where are the Princes? What happened, you fools? They can't have just _vanished! _They were here! _You _four were holding the boy only moments ago! How did you end up holding a useless unconscious Magician? Idiots!"_

More screaming.

Atem crashed to the ground, groaning. Bakura's words were slowly beginning to make sense.

He had experienced that sensation before: feeling like he was being pushed through something very small. It was what Mahad had called the transfer spell; it moved objects or people to another place, switching them with something else.

Wait.

Atem's head snapped up.

_How did you end up holding a useless unconscious Magician?_

_You four were holding the boy only moments before!_

_They can't have just vanished!_

What had just happened? Had Mahad performed the transfer spell? Switched Atem with some other object, somewhere, and switched himself with…

"_Yugi!"_

His younger brother was lying on his back in the shade of a tree not far away, eyes closed. His right side was now a deep crimson, but his chest was rising and falling rhythmically. Atem scrambled to Yugi's side, checking his pulse pulling up his eyelids to peer at his violet eyes.

Atem tore his own cloak, tying a makeshift bandage around Yugi's shoulder and pressing to stop the bleeding. He repeated the process. He had to get to some water, and knowing Mahad, he had probably placed them just outside of _Ser Wah._ The more Atem thought about that, the more he realized how dedicated Mahad was to him. He had done something for Yugi that Atem never could have done.

Blinking away tears, he hauled Yugi into his arms, murmuring to his little brother's unconscious form: "It'll be alright, Yugi, I promise…" he blinked again as he rose to his feet, choking on the next name: "Mahad."

Mahad had switched himself with Yugi. He was in Bakura's hands now.

* * *

**Ally: OoO**

**Fan person: 0O0**

**Khait: Uh… since they're too astonished to say anything… I'll do the T&R as if I were Anevay, which will be weird—but here, let me introduce myself. I'm an OC that was mentioned in her previous fic: Dark Crusade. Basically, I'm Tsuki's boyfriend. Too bad she's not here. Anyway, T&R:**

**Reviewers**: Begecko-chan, Mirror's Mirage, Chistarpax, RedRosePetal, Blaze-Cloud, me & fan person!

**Mirror's Mirage**: A quarterstaff would be awesome! But I'm more for the bow ^o^ I am the narrating minstrel, even though I'm not there! I'm just that awesome. Thanks! Good to know _someone _is concerned about my safety. (Khait: Hey, I am! And I'm sure Ally and fan person are too…)

**Chistarpax**: Oh, I have on VHS too! And DVD, but you know ^o^ I've only watched twice, and that was before I even started writing. I basically have the whole movie memorized… no big deal or anything… anyway, huzzah for finals finally being over!

**RedRosePetal**: Oh, we all know I'm not gonna die. Atem is too awesome for that. Never underestimate the lute! Haha X) Oh, Keith, such a naughty.

**Blaze-Cloud**: Good to see you back ;) Hey guys! Hahah you guys crack me up every time…

**Me**: hahah of course I could never hate you. Poor Atem being called fluffy bum… he must feel sooo awkward. Oh well! He'll save me, never fear!

**Fan person**: Ah, you're fine. Get out of here, Bakura! Ally definitely wants to kill him, but she is currently in shock. Just lock him in a room or something, or put him back in the Shadow Realm in tiny pieces…

**Khait: Anyway, that's all for now. We'll see if Anevay manages another chapter. She's pretty wiped out. You know what to do: review!**

**Ally: OoO**

**fan person: 0O0**

**Khait: … just review.**

**-Khait, and sort of Ally and fan person**


	13. Still Hope?

**Disclaimer: uhhh no, actually, Anevay doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so that makes this kind of awkward… **

A/N: So guess what! We have this chapter and one more, and then the epilogue, and this story is over! The next story Anevay will be working on is continuing Return to You, because of the many requests to continue it. Huzzah!

Fan person: WHOO!

Ally: Hey, fan person, can I behead Bakura now that he's frozen? Although maybe we _should _unfreeze Atem… I thought we already got him back? Soooo can I behead him? XD

Fan person: NO! o_O bad Ally!

Ally: Awww but… he deserves it!

Khait: (clears throat) guys, I think it's time to turn the time over to Anevay…

Ally: _Please _fan person?

Fan person: …

Khait: Ah, well, we'll let them continue this conversation in the (hopefully) far off future…

* * *

_Still Hope?_

Atem cradled his little brother's form in his arms, trudging to the center of the oasis in a daze. _Protect Yugi, save Mahad, save Anevay, save Egypt, stop Bakura… _he thought, over and over again in a continuous list. Each time through, he would add something else to his growling list of responsibilities.

_Protect Yugi: staunch blood flow, clean wound, check for poisoning and tendon damage, wrap clean wound, keep him rested, hydrated, fed. Keep him out of danger. _

_Save Mahad, save Anevay, save Egypt: break into Palace with Mana, free Mahad and Anevay from holding cells, find Millennium Items, find Guardians and release, escape with everyone safe. Rob Bakura—kill if possible. Take back throne. Avenge father's death._

_Stop Bakura: KILL HIM. Avenge father: King Aknamkanon._

His father's name, repeated in his mind, drove him to a stop. Was he ready to take on the throne as his own? To be the Pharaoh of Egypt, taking on so much responsibility?

Atem shook off that thought. He had no choice. He would _not _leave Yugi to take the throne—that was unthinkable. He was too young. _Atem _wasn't ready; that meant Yugi definitely wasn't. He had to take the throne, and he didn't want anyone else to deal with something that was his problem—which meant only one thing: taking down Bakura.

Atem stumbled again, feeling numb and cold—heck, he was shaking. _I'm in shock, _he realized, dully. Seeing Yugi hurt, and then being forced into a magic tube unknowingly, along with the following recognition that he had lost Mahad…

_Don't think about that, _he thought forcefully. _You haven't lost him yet, and you're not going to._

Finally, he broke through the trees and right in to their little camp. The princesses heads, Tsuki's, Hikari's and the guards heads whipped around. For a moment, they stood speechless in open-mouthed shock as the rightful king stumbled to the water, setting the younger prince down and untying the cloth at his right shoulder.

Mana rushed forward upon seeing the blood welling from Yugi's shoulders. "Atem, what happened?" she asked, kneeling at Yugi's head.

Atem wet his hands, jaw set. His face was drained of color so he almost looked ashen. "Mana, get me something to clean this with, please." His voice was strained, forcefully calm and low. He seemed on the edge of hysteria.

Mana rushed away, and Tsuki was quick to help, getting clean bandages and other such medical tools, including an antiseptic to help clean it. While Tsuki did so with Hikari and Tea's help, Mana rushed clean rags to Atem, dunking them in the water and turning back to Atem, who was undoing Yugi's tunic and cape to reveal a toned chest.

He held out his hand for the soaked rags, ringing them out over Yugi's shoulder to wet it before really setting to work. It was then that Tea arrived with the antiseptic, her eyes trained on Yugi's face worriedly. Tsuki and Hikari were next, with fresh bandages and proper cleaning tools.

Five minutes later, Atem was wrapping the clean white bandages around Yugi's shoulder. He finished up fairly quickly, his amethyst gaze flickering between Yugi's still unconscious face and the bandaged wound as he tied it off. Atem's tan face was ashen and practically pale—he almost matched his brother's pasty color.

Beforehand, the guards had made Yugi's bed for him, and it was now ready for him to be laid there. Atem redid Yugi's tunic and brought him back into a carrying pose. Mana interrupted. "Please, Atem," she said softly, "Let the guards handle that. You need to rest, too."

But Atem, teeth clenched and eyes determined, shook his head and rose with Yugi in his arms. He promptly marched him to the laid-out cot, gently setting him down and making sure he was comfortable. For a moment after, he just stood there as if waiting for something. He was shaking more prominently now.

Mana grabbed his hands, trying to turn him towards her. "Atem, please sit down," she begged. "You're shaking and you're cold. You need to eat something. Yugi will wake; you said yourself it was nothing major—he'll be fine."

Atem took a long, deep breath, slowly beginning to nod. He closed his eyes and allowed Mana to pull him into her arms, embracing him tightly. He hid his face in her neck to prevent the others from seeing him, but they had already hastened away to prepare him food and drink. "It's my fault," he muttered.

Mana sighed. She knew he would find a way to blame himself. She was quick to console him: "You couldn't have known this would happen."

He sank to a large rock close by Yugi's bed, shaking his head. "I shouldn't have let him get hurt. I should have been by him—protecting him."

Mana said nothing, sitting beside him on the rock and rubbing his arm soothingly. "We'll get Mahad back."

"How?"

"Your plan. Even though Yugi and Mahad are out of action, we still have me, you, Hikari, Tsuki and the other guards. We can even ask the townspeople if we need to. They'll help," she said, trying to sound cheerful. "You plan can still work, and the princesses can stay here with Yugi. We'll get the others out."

Atem took several long breaths. "You're right," he breathed, "Yes. It can still work." _And now that Yugi is out of action, _he thought, _he's better protected._ But he didn't say anything.

Mana nodded, "That's right." She stroked his face, kissing him gently along the jaw and cheek. Atem sighed softly at her touch, a low growl of pleasure building in his chest. Mana smirked, "That's the spirit. Now come on, you need to rest too if we're going to break everyone out."

* * *

One of the guards ran to Egypt, taking the news of Yugi's injury and Mahad's capture to Shimon.

He was outraged.

"That no good…" he snarled in an undertone to the phony king of Egypt, marching along the street. "He'll pay for this. The Prince's forces will suffer greatly because of this." It was on the street, watching Bakura being carried in one of those lofty smaller man-lifted platforms, that his face turned red and he had to go to great lengths to contain his anger.

Unfortunately for Shimon, while he did have a good sense of humor, he also had a nasty temper when it flared up.

"_Bakura!"_

Bakura scowled. "What do you want, do-gooder?"

Shimon advanced, already waving the post of a nearby goods stand he had conveniently found and borrowed. "Face me, you coward! You phony pharaoh! You _thief!"_

Keith moved to intercept him with a smirk. "You can fight his majesty after you've gone through both me and the death sentence you've just received."

Shimon was unfazed. Before Keith could even draw his sword, Shimon swung the post at his side, sending him reeling. He continued a succession of blows on the undefended Shire-reeve, mercilessly attacking every weak spot he could—and he could get at quite a lot of them.

Seeing the undefended and falling man, the guards jumped in.

It was only a matter of minutes before Shimon had been captured, shackled, and was now being marched along the street to the Palace to shocked stares.

Bakura had allowed Keith to sit on the edge of his platform—where he now sat looking battered and bruised, glaring angrily at the old vizier. Overhead, Bakura cast Keith a look that contained no pity. Pity was for the weak, and Bakura was certainly not that, even if Keith was.

Bones nervously regarded his master.

Bakura looked from the pathetic form of Keith to the proudly standing, sturdy figure of Shimon. He sneered. "You just earned yourself a spot on death row, old man."

* * *

**Ally: Well, now everything just got a whole lot worse. Great. Great call, Anevay.**

**Fan person: (shaking head) for shame.**

**Khait: anyway, T&R:**

**Reviewers**: RedRosePetal, Chistarpax, GwenuitHolland, fan person, yugioratemlover & YamiBakura1988!

**RedRosePetal**: naughty, naughty—in class? ;)

**Chistarpax**: Bakura sucks, and yet he's awesome at the same time… as for the huzzah thing, I have no idea ^o^ thank you! I've seen it so many times that it's just kind of imbedded in my brain X)

**GwenuitHolland**: I know :( poor Mahad! But hey, he's an awesome Magician, so he'll be fine. Oh, sorry! Mana stayed back at the oasis… shoulda made that more clear. Anyway, thanks!

**Me**: Trust me, I do too XD hahah thanks, and Ally says that she's supposed to be kind of scary, but it's a good thing she's growing on you X)

**Fan person**: Atem frozen? Oh, Anevay isn't going to be happy about that… O_o oh well. Now, let's get on to beheading Bakura! Apologies, Yugi and Mahad—love you!

**Yugioratemlover**: I know, right? Anevay loves Mahad. Well Yugi's had his share of danger… anyway, thanks!

**Khait: Well, before Ally and fan person go off on some completely unrelated topic… laides?**

**Ally and fan person: REVIEW!**

**-Ally, Khait & fan person**


	14. Breaking and Entering

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh? Oh, well you know, funny story, but that actually doesn't belong to Anevay… that would belong to Kazuki Takahashi… funny story, right?**

A/N: This is the last official chap of Egypt's Robin Hood. The next story in line to be worked on is Return to You!

Fan person: Noooooooo…

Ally: Whyyyyy.

Fan person: Because it's so SAD!

Ally: Ah, no worries! That's why Anevay is elaborating on it. Do you _really _think she'd kill _Atem?_ After all, its call _Return _to You.

Fan person: Oh…

Ally: Yeah. Now can I _please behead Bakura?_

Fan person: NO! NO, NO, NO!

Ally: Gosh dang it, fan person!

Khait: Before Ally decides to take a whack at fan person, let's get on with the chapter, shall we? Enjoy.

* * *

_Breaking and entering_

Atem hung his quiver around his shoulders, tying his dark blue cape on securely. He looked over himself to see if anything was missing, and, deigning himself ready, slung his unstrung bow around his shoulders.

Mana skipped over, having finished dressing moments after him. She wore a short, common, off white tunic, which was a novel experience for her. Never before had she worn anything but a dress – a woman's tunic, maybe, but not a man's. Besides the short-sleeved tunic, she wore brown leggings, short soft-soled boots, and a dark red cloak with a deep cowl to hide her face.

"Prince Atem!" one of the guards called, "Young Prince Yugi is awake!"

Yugi had briefly woken to eat and drink several times, but never for very long. Atem rushed to his side, hearing Yugi's complaining tone as he saw that it was night and that he was lying in bed – out of action. To Atem's dismay, Yugi was dragging himself out of bed when he arrived. Atem was quick to push him back into a sitting position as he was rising, turning a stern and relieved expression on him. "Lie down, Yugi."

"But, Atem!" protested Yugi, "It's nightfall!"

Atem nodded patiently, "I'm aware of that, Yugi, but you're not coming."

"Yes I am!" Yugi defied, standing and ignoring the obvious pain in his shoulder. "I can still swing my sling."

Atem rose and tried to get Yugi to sit back down, but his strength had returned for the most part, and he was nearly impossible to placate unless Atem downright forced him. The eldest Prince shook his head, "No, Yugi. I won't have you put into danger again."

Yugi's violet eyes were defiant. "I have a part to play," he said.

"I have others," Atem replied patiently. "You need to stay here and rest."

"But—!"

"_No,_ Yugi," Atem shook his head, a ring of finality in his baritone. He stared into his younger brother's eyes, and Yugi saw pain there. He faltered. Atem set his hands on Yugi's shoulders, and now the pain in his gaze was more prominent. "I could have lost you," he whispered. "And if I had…" he took a deep breath, his eyes watery, "I never would have been able to forgive myself. I can't lose you, too, Yugi. Not after loosing our father. You're my only family left." He searched Yugi's eyes. "Alright?"

"You can't blame yourself, Atem," Yugi said softly, torn at his brother's pain. "I should have been more careful. It's not your fault."

"Yugi, Mahad is gone," Atem said quietly, eyes sad. "He switched himself for you. He risked his life for us, and now Bakura has him. It _is _my fault. If I had only been there to help you, we wouldn't be in this predicament and there wouldn't be so much a stake. Not only do we have to rescue the townspeople and Anevay, but Mahad and Shimon as well."

"Shimon?" Yugi questioned, voice pitching. "What exactly did I miss?"

Atem smiled sadly. "You wouldn't have missed anything if it hadn't been for me."

Yugi shook his head, "No, Atem. It's _not _your fault, okay?"

Atem cast his gaze downward. "Either way, Yugi, I can't risk your safety. You have to stay here. You aren't well."

"I can be a distraction," Yugi said quickly, "I'm still useful." There was a glint of… anger in Atem's eyes? Yugi backed down.

"No," Atem said again, his voice ringing with authority. "I will _not _put you in that line. My brother will not be used as a decoy. Do you understand, Yugi? It's too risky."

"You're taking Mana," Yugi pointed out, mores softly this time.

"Mana is a Magician," Atem said. "And she's not hurt. She'll be with me or Mahad when we retrieve him. You, on the other hand, are not fully well." His eyes softened and he squeezed his good shoulder. "My decision is final, Yugi. You're not coming. I won't put my brother at risk."

Yugi's shoulders slumped in defeat. He glared at the ground. Atem's reasons made sense, but that didn't mean he liked them. "Fine," he muttered, brushing past his brother and tromping off. "Whatever."

Atem sighed, watching Yugi go. They had parted on an unpleasantly sour note. Mana stepped timidly up to his side, "I guess he didn't take it well?"

The Prince shook his head. "He'll get over it." Briskly, he gathered himself and marched to the center area of their camp. "Let's move out!" he declared. The others lined up: Mana, Tsuki, Hikari and the guards.

Tea and the other Princesses, on the other hand, were staying behind with Yugi.

The team waited for Atem as he moved over to Tea. "Keep an eye on Yugi, will you?" he asked her softly. "I don't want him running after us to help."

Tea nodded, "I'll make sure he stays."

"Thank you," he said in soft gratitude. Casting Yugi's downcast figure, standing beside the water, one last glance, he led the procession out of _Ser Wah._

As soon as they were gone, Tea moved over to Yugi. "You know he's right," she said.

Yugi shrugged in grudging agreement. "That doesn't mean I have to like it. I want to help." He turned a pleading gaze on her, "Just let me go, Tea. He's going to need me and he knows it – he's just being overprotective of me. He always gets like this if something goes wrong that involves me."

Tea considered him. _She _knew that Prince Atem would need Yugi, and Yugi knew it too, but she also knew that Yugi was weak and needed his rest. Prince Atem would never forgive her if she let him go. But Yugi wanted to go so much…

She sighed, "Yugi…"

"Come on, Tea, you and I both know he needs more help than he's got," Yugi said, big violet eyes pleading. "I've got to go. For Egypt — for Anevay and Mahad and Shimon and all the other villagers! And for my brother."

Tea's blue eyes came to a decision.

* * *

The Palace presented no problem breaking in to. They entered through the secret entrance in the back, where Hikari had let the kids in what seemed an eternity before. Hikari led the way, with Tsuki close behind, and then Atem and Mana – the other guards came at the back, all walking quietly as they passed through the secret tunnel.

At the end of the path, they paused to make plans.

Atem contemplated, looking around at his small group. Mentally, he made a list of things to do: Guardians, Anevay and Shimon, and villagers released; Millennium Items found and royal treasury robbed… he sighed. "First thing's first," he whispered, "We need to get the prisoners out of the dungeons, and for that we'll need every one of us." He stood, "Let's go."

In the dark of the night, they crept across the courtyard, using the shadows as coverage.

As they moved through the familiar hallways, Atem in the lead, Mana would freeze anyone they encountered. It was simple yet effectual.

They made it to the dungeon entrance in no time, at which point the guards were frozen and replaced with two of the six with them. Silently, they slipped into the dungeons, closing the doors behind them. At the bottom of the stairs, two of Bakura's guards spotted the procession and backed away to signal the alarm, scowling and holding out their weapons.

They had all donned cloaks beforehand to hide their identities, and they each had their hood up. From the depths of his cloak, Atem's hand came forward, Pendant glowing softly. A layer of Shadows covered the hall, wrapping around the guards so that their hands were bound and mouths gagged. The further down the hallway they went, the more guards were bound. With the Shadows blanketing the hallway, the guards only saw them when they got close.

It was at a golden door that Mana stopped Atem, shaking her hood back. "I can sense them," she said, "The Priests are in here!"

Atem placed a hand on the doorway and closed his eyes, concentrating. The Prince's Shadows layered the door, invading it and making it weak. Mana touched the hinges, and they snapped easily. It was then that Mana and Atem pushed on the door — it collapsed, hitting the floor with a loud thud.

Atem flung back his hood and stepped inside with bow drawn. The soldiers inside backed away, drawing their own blades. A few stepped to join his side or moved aside. _So I still have_ _some guards on my side, _Atem thought. To the soldiers stepping up to help him, he made a gesture to stand aside. They did so, standing on the sidelines, while Atem went to work.

The arrows flew, taking the soldiers in the arms or legs, but never killing them. He had no desire to kill them. That would serve no purpose other than to make him feel guilty.

The men dropped like flies in the hot sun, making Atem's path to the cells clear. Mahad stood smiling at the bars. There was a strange device around his neck. "My Prince," he greeted, "I knew you would come."

"Of course, Mahad," Atem beamed, gripping Mahad's hand. "I had to come."

The other Priests stepped up to greet him with warm smiles. They appeared thin in their plain robes, faces wane, but they were happy to see him nonetheless. "Prince Atem!" they exclaimed.

Atem gripped each of their hands in turn. "Cousin Seto, Isis, Shada, Karim, Uncle Aknadin – I'm sorry you had to endure this. I should have come for you sooner." There was regret and guilt in his voice. "I thought he might have…" he shook his head, beaming, "But here you are, alive! Thank Ra."

"All that matters is that you came, cousin," Seto said dismissively, "Now, if I know you, you'll have a plan."

They waited anxiously, and Atem beckoned Mana forward. She nodded and promptly set to clearing an exit through the bars. "Today, my friends, we take Egypt back and get revenge on Bakura," the Prince told them, determined. "No longer will he rein on my father's throne."

The Guardians' smiles were enough to assure him that they would follow him. And finally, Mana managed to clear a gaping hole in the bars, breathing heavily. "Done," she said, proud of her work. The Priests exited anxiously, thanking Mana and bowing to Atem.

"Well done, Mana," Atem approved, "Thank you. Mahad," he addressed the Magician, "What's around your throat?"

Mahad sighed in irritation. "It keeps me from using my magic, my Prince," he said, obviously annoyed. "There is a spell to remove it, but Mana will have to do it."

Mana stepped up to Mahad, waiting. Mahad told her the spell; it was in Egyptian, something along the lines of cutting and removing with a touch. Mana nodded in concentration, undoubtedly repeating the spell in her mind. She spoke it gently, touching the metal collar at Mahad's neck.

It snapped, and Mahad cast it away happily. "Well done, Mana!" he said, "That was quick learning. I will have to teach you more."

Mana nodded eagerly, looking to Atem. "We've got more work to do." She said, grinning.

Atem bobbed his head in agreement. "Mana, stay here with Tsuki and Hikari and release the villagers. Mahad, you'll come with me." The other Priests waited for his orders, while Atem contemplated. "We're going to need something to cart all of the villagers and deben out of here." He thought for a moment before deciding, "Sacred Guardians, come with me. And I'm going to need four guards."

They moved down towards the exit, and as they did, the Guardians retrieved swords from the fallen guards. Mana gripped Atem's hand with a smile before they split up at the dungeon exit. Atem led the Priests out of the dungeon, holding up a finger to show the guards to keep quiet and a placating gesture to tell them to stay put. They nodded.

Atem led the way through the shadows, looking around. "Mahad, you and I—" he stopped when he spotted something moving stealthily across the open courtyard, frowning. He brought his bow up, drawing so that his thumb touched the corner of his mouth…

The figure dropped to the ground and rolled towards them. Atem repositioned, gaze intent.

The Guardians turned their eyes to where he was pointed. Mahad touched his arm, "Wait, sire."

Atem waited, but he kept his bow up. The figure drew closer.

When it was upon them, Mahad gestured for him to drop his bow. Atem did so, frowning, until it turned to a look of horror when the hood slipped down to reveal Yugi. "Yugi!" he hissed, "I told you to stay in the oasis! I could have shot you!"

"But I trusted that you wouldn't," Yugi whispered, "Now what's the plan?"

Atem huffed. "Yugi…"

The Guardians greeted him heartily, at which he smiled before addressing his brother. "I'll be fine, Atem. Trust me."

_Well,_ Atem thought, _he's here now and the best thing I can do is protect him. _Atem eyed Yugi, who remained straight-faced and determined. "Very well," he muttered, "Yugi, you and I are going to take out Bakura and Bones. Seto, you and the guards will break in to the royal treasury. Take all you can. Shada, Aknadin get the largest wagon you can and position yourselves by the gate. Take out the guards – hurt them, but don't kill them. Karim, find all the shield you can, and you need to be ready to open the gate. Mahad, Isis, you're going to find the Millennium Items. Are we clear?"

Each nodded at their task. "Yes, sire," they all agreed softly.

"Good. Let's move out."

* * *

**Ally: Yeah… so remember how Anevay said this was the last chapter? Well, she lied. Next chapter will be. Maybe X) Well, hope you enjoyed that!**

**Fan person: What kind of ending is that?**

**Ally: Anevay's ending!**

**Fan person: -_-**

**Khait: Anyway, T&R:**

**Reviewers**: Begecko-chan, RedRosePetal, fan person, Aqua girl 007, YamiBakura1988, & me.

**Begecko-chan**: no worries! I do that all the time. School is such a pain. Shimon is awesome, don't you think? X)

**RedRosePetal**: I have been being awesome, that's what. Obviously ;) haha I thought you got Yami and I got Atem?

**Fan person**: (Ally shrugs innocently) What? He deserves it and you know it! killing just kind of happens sometimes… you know, by accident… (smiles deviously) oooo by accident… um, I mean, fine! (eyes dart around) hey, don't go hatin' Return to You! Why do you hate it? Oh, don't worry about Anevay. She'll be fine. Atem is too awesome to let her die. Besides, if Anevay died you'd be stuck with me! And we all know _that's _not a good idea…

**Aqua girl 007**: Mahad is always just too loyal and awesome, so he gets in trouble. Sigh. Love ya, Mahad!

**Me**: hahah! It's not much of a secret. Sort of, but not really. I just don't tell anyone about it unless they ask.

**Khait: Well, now off to bed. See, Anevay has finals tomorrow and her new baby sister will probably be born tomorrow morning. Not sure why I'm telling you that. Anyway, you know what to do.**

**Ally& fan person: REVIEW! ConCrit, what you like, what you don't, etc… X) _Any_thing, really!**

**-Ally, Khait and fan person**


	15. The Battles Begin

**Disclaimer: Anevay is right – these _are _annoying. Gosh dang it, people, of course we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! What kind of question is that?**

A/N: So yeah, Anevay's newest little sister was born just yesterday! That's why she didn't update :) she was up too late, and gave up on the update ha. But look at that! Here we are with another one.

Fan person: baby?

Ally: baby.

Fan person: baby name…?

Ally: Unsure. Probably be named after me ;)

Khait: riiiighhht… anyway… here we go.

* * *

_The Battles Begin_

As Atem ordered them to split, he caught Yugi's good arm and hauled him away. It was obvious that he was worried, and probably upset. "Yugi," he growled, "You should have stayed behind."

"No," Yugi disagreed, dragging them to a stop in the shadow of a pillar. "I needed to come. You didn't have enough people to get everything done."

Atem had to admit that Yugi was right, but he didn't like it. He folded his arms, regarding his little brother. Yugi mimicked him, waiting. Rolling his eyes, Atem gestured for Yugi to follow him and they set off down the corridor again, crouching stealthily. Under his breath, Atem muttered his plan.

"Do you have your sling?" he asked, and when Yugi nodded, he breathed a sigh of relief. "It's a good thing you've practiced left handed. I need you to take out Bones," he said, then added, "But don't take any risks."

Yugi nodded seriously, "I won't." He knew that his brother was just watching out for him — even if it could be annoying sometimes. "You're going to take out Bakura, aren't you?"

Atem's head bobbed down quickly, peeking around the next corner. Down an empty corridor. "It's too quiet," he muttered. Nocking an arrow, he peered down it with slitted eyes. "Watch my back."

Yugi complied wordlessly, and they set off down the corridor with Yugi watching the back and Atem watching the front, each with their weapons at the ready. Yugi had a hard projectile in his sling, while Atem had his bow ready but left it un-drawn for now. He could draw and shoot in a heartbeat if necessary.

Atem's eyes darted along the corridor, constantly aware that Yugi was still weak. It was up to him to keep him safe.

For all their caution, they met no one until they reached the hallways near the king's room. There were at least a dozen guards on watch, looking bored. It was obvious that they hadn't been detected — not yet, anyway, and it was best to keep it that way.

Yugi waited for orders beside Atem, who drew his hood up over his head. Yugi did the same. Atem tried to decide: he could stealthily avoid them by covering the hall in Shadows, but that would deplete his strength, which would compromise his ability to face Bakura unless he could get him in to some other kind of deal. The other option was the shoot the guards, but he couldn't leave any moaning survivors. He had to have the element of surprise. Then again, if he used his Shadow powers, Bakura would sense him…

He shook his head in irritation. He was over thinking things. His best option was obviously just to shoot them — unfortunately. Atem gave a gesture for Yugi to sit tight, notching an arrow and holding another two in his fingers for quick re-nocking. He spun around the corner, silent as a snake.

Three arrows came within the same heartbeat, taking down three guards before the others even knew he was there. Seconds later, three more came, and the pattern continued. No one cried out as they fell, and no one even knew what was happening until the arrow hit them and they fell to the floor, dead. At least he had been able to give them quick, painless deaths.

The six guards in the first passing corridor were down in a matter of seconds. Atem crept forward with Yugi on his tail, staring around in both awe and horror. He shook his head. It was a shame, but Atem really had no choice.

Both brothers grim in manner, they rounded the next corner and the process repeated. No sounds were made. No pain was felt. It was over just like that.

Atem took one side of the door, and Yugi the other. They shared and glance and a nod, and Atem gently nudged the door open with an arrow point.

* * *

Guarding the treasury was a couple of weak, useless guards. Seto snorted to himself. That was no challenge. He wanted a _real _threat to go against. He was ready for revenge.

But, he decided, he would hold back his sword. For now.

He gestured to the guards to go ahead of him, slowly and casually. Taking the guards lives would do nothing. He would simply replace them with his own. That was what the Prince would want him to do—that was what Pharaoh Aknamkanon would have had him do, too.

That brought a pang of grief to his insides. He had served King Aknamkanon for many years.

There was a brief conversation between the guards, all acting very nonchalant and relaxed. The current guards were relieved to be let off shift, and so they turned the job over to Seto's men willingly. As soon as they were gone, he stepped out at the call of one of the guards: "The coast is clear, Priest Seto."

"Good," he muttered, and continued to give orders. "You two, go get a small wagon. We're going to need to cart this in loads. And you two, split up with one of you guarding that end of the corridor and the other at this end of the corridor."

"Yes, sir," they all agreed, hastening to do his bidding.

Seto sneered to himself. "It's good to be back."

Minutes later, the other two guards reappeared with a good sized wagon and promptly began to fill it up with Seto's assistance. "We need more help," he muttered, and gestured to one of the guards. "You, go to the dungeons and get that soldier, Hikari. Tell her we need more help or we'll never get done."

Again, the guard hastened away with a bow, and Seto and the other guard quickened their pace. There were _so many _clinking bags of deben, it baffled him. "There has to be an easier way," he grunted. If only he had his diadhank. And his Rod. Where were Mahad and Isis with those blasted Items?

* * *

Mahad homed in on the Millennium Items with difficultly, his eyes closed in concentration. Isis' gaze was focused intently on him, as if she could make somehow help him just by staring at him.

"Isis," he murmured, "Staring at me is not going to help anyone."

"Oh, right, I'm sorry, Mahad," she whispered.

Mahad opened one eye to peek at her and saw that she had quickly looked away, embarrassed. He frowned, "What is it?"

"Nothing," she said quickly, "It does not matter."

And good ol' clueless Mahad shrugged and closed his eye.

Isis rolled her eyes. She had forgotten how dense he could be at times. But still, she smiled. She _had _missed him – quite a bit, actually. She was glad the Prince had assigned them the same task.

"I think I have it," he said softly, gray eyes flashing open. "This way."

His gray cloak billowed behind him as he took the corner, staff held loosely in his right hand. Isis followed, intent on finding the Items. It had been a long time since she had held her Millennium Necklace.

They traveled deep into the tunnels of the Palace, eventually descending cautiously into a lower room. At the bottom of the stairs, Mahad stopped them by seizing her wrist in an iron grip. She came to a stop directly behind him, both carefully controlling their breathing, keeping it soft.

"Guards," he hissed under his breath, so that she had to strain to hear. "Stay here."

"Be careful," she breathed. She wasn't sure he even heard her.

Mahad covered his glowing Millennium Ring with a hand. It had been a long time since he had manifested its presence, but if there was ever a time for more power, now was the time. They needed these Items.

Now he glowed with an oddly purple aura. Stepping out into the open, his staff came forward. "Stand aside," he ordered in an authoritative tone.

Seeing the way Mahad glowed, and the staff pointed straight at them, they could guess who this was. It was the famous Magician Mahad – the Magician said to be able to do anything. Dispatching a couple of soldiers would be nothing to him, and so, smartly, they stepped aside.

Mahad created barriers around the soldiers in case one of them decided to get brave, and made his way to the ceiled box that held the Millennium Items.

Isis looked up at him, "What now?"

"Now?" he asked, "To be honest, I am not entirely sure."

* * *

Ah, and this is where we get to see where I got off to – Anevay. You didn't forget about me, did you?

Hikari let the jubilant villagers out of the cell, smiling. Tsuki came sprinting around the corner, "Hey, Hikari! Anevay's cell is being guarded by a couple of, ah," she scratched her head, "Snake monsters. What do we do?"

Hikari blinked in surprise, following Tsuki to peek around the corner. Sure enough, at the far end of the dead end were a couple of snake monsters, glaring at them. "Her cell is guarded by _snake monsters? _Does Bakura really hate her that much?"

"Tsuki, you brought a friend!" I yelled from my cell. It was probably muffled on the other side, but they got the message. "Is that my favorite soldier Hikari?"

Hikari rolled her eyes. "You okay, Anevay?"

"Oh, yeah," I called, strumming a cord on my lute. "Perfectly comfortable other than these two fella's guarding my cell. They don't say a lot other than snarling and growling, which probably don't translate into anything very appropriate. I don't think they like my singing very much."

"We'll, ah, get you out of there," Tsuki called, scratching her head. "Don't worry."

"Well, Tsuki, I'd tip my hat to you for your bravery, but a) I don't have a hat on my person and b) I don't even own a hat, so that would be problematic. Maybe I should make a song on that… anyway, these guys are too tough. You'd need Shadow powers or a beast of your own to take them down."

"So what do we do?" Hikari wondered loudly.

My two snake friends growled. "I'll tell you what you're going to do. You're going to get me a diadhank. You've got to get the message to Mahad. He'll know how to get me one. All of the Guardians are going to need one, anyway."

"A what?" they asked together.

My eyes dulled and I stood up, barking through the bars: "Just get the message to Mahad! A _diadhank!" _

At my sudden flaring temper, they stumbled over each other in their haste to deliver the message. Around the corner, I heard Tsuki laugh as something thumped to the floor. Probably Hikari.

The two ugly snake guys – oh, excuse me, they were actually _lizard _guys – turned their disgusting heads towards me. I looked between them, making a face. "You don't need to be so grumpy. I'm sure we could be good friends. Shall I sing a little something about it?" bringing my lute up to their gazes, I opened my mouth to sing, but before I could, they covered the spots where their ears were supposed to be. _"Oh…!" _I began.

That always was a great way to start off a song.

* * *

The door to Bakura's room inched open slowly. Peeking in, Atem's face paled as his eyes searched the room.

_Yugi,_ Atem mouthed, _back away._

Confused, Yugi let his feet carry him back, frowning. What had Atem seen that had made him so nervous? He watched his older brother inch slowly into the room, his bow drawn. His jaw was set and there was that familiar gleam to his eyes that said he was ready to face anything. Yugi wished he could be that brave.

Inside the king's room – the Prince's fathers' room – it was dark. One of the balconies doors was open. The bed was empty. The room felt… like the Shadows. Somewhere, someone chuckled. "Prince Atem," Bakura's voice came to him, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Where are you, you coward?" Atem spat, "Face me like a man!"

"Then drop that silly bow and we can fight like men," Bakura agreed at a low whisper. He was still no where to be seen. "We'll duel."

Atem glared in to the Shadows, keeping his bow up. He _couldn't _duel because he couldn't call a creature, even though he had the Pendant. He didn't know _how, _as embarrassing as that was. He growled unintelligibly.

"Oh, that's right," Bakura remembered, sinisterly thoughtful. "You _can' t_ call a creature of your own. How sad."

Atem didn't reply. He knew his chances of defeating Bakura were low. If only he could get him to agree to duel on different terms…

"Why don't we duel differently," Atem tried reasonably. "We'll duel in classic terms. A duel of swords."

Bakura laughed. "A good attempt, Prince, but my mind is set. If you want your father's throne back so badly…" he chuckled, and the Shadows rippled. Atem spun towards the spot. "Duel me for it. Are _you _a coward, Prince Atem?"

"Hardly," Atem replied dryly, bow aimed tautly. "Otherwise I wouldn't be here."

Bakura himself stepped from the darkness, mere feet from the Prince's bow. "Well then," the thief said, spreading his hands. "Prove it."

The Prince dropped his bow, sliding his arrow back in his sheath. "Fine. As you say," he said softly, "We shall _dia-ha."_

"If you can," Bakura hissed, laughing, and suddenly the Shadow Realm enveloped them completely, to enclose them in a dome of darkness.

Yugi, previously frozen from some unknown spell, shot in to the room; he stopped short upon seeing another dome of Shadow. Only this time, it was larger. Bakura had created another one. He had invited the Shadow Realm into their world.

And Atem was in there with him.

A cry of despair worked its way up Yugi's throat without his permission, echoing throughout the room and vibrating hollowly on his insides. He couldn't help his brother. Atem was stuck inside that thing with Bakura, alone, and without anything to fight with but his bow.

"Please, Gods of Egypt," Yugi begged, "Help my brother."

* * *

**Ally: HA! Are you tortured now?**

**Fan person: YES! X|**

**Ally: Good.**

**Khait: (sighs) T&R:**

**Reviewers**: RedRosePetal, fan person, Aqua girl 007, Chistarpax, Mirror's Mirage, & Begecko-chan!

**RedRosePetal**: Noooo! I thought we agreed on this beforehand? Hehe, I like making them stubborn X) it's just cause _they're _cute, so there!

**fan person**: Oh, so _you _can throw him off a _cliff, _but _I _can't _behead _him? You know what, I'll just not bring it up anymore. Next time I get to throw him off the cliff, though! Why didn't you say that was an option? I'm sure he wouldn't die if I beheaded him, anyway. He would probably take the knife, try to, you know.. and then we'd go into an epic duel. But yes, I will help you out of the Shadow Realm. I'm the new ruler, remember?

**Aqua girl 007**: Yay for Yugi! X)

**Chistarpax**: I know, silly Yugi. He's just too awesome/cute for anyone to resist.

**Begecko-chan**: That's alright. Dang technology! Hate it, but gotta have it. Go Shimon! Whooo!

**Ally: That's it for tonight, folks! Another update tomorrow. Sorry I lied again about this being the last chap ha! It just drags out too long and Anevay gets tired too quickly. Sigh. Anyway, you know what we're gonna say, don't you?**

**Ally, Khait & fan person: REVIEW!**

**-Ally, Khait and fan person**


	16. An end: one way or another

**Disclaimer: Two words – Kazuki Takahashi.**

A/N: This _should _be the last chapter, but you never know with Anevay. We'll see how it goes.

Khait: Before Ally and fan person begin bantering (which can be done at the bottom), I'll just start the chapter so you don't have endure that.

Ally & fan person: *pout*

Ally: Endure? I think the word would be _enjoy, _which you should do with the chapter!

* * *

_And end: one way or another…_

Seto directed the guards to cart of the seventh load so far. It still wasn't nearly enough. They needed more men and more carts or they would never get enough – let alone _all _of it.

Right as he had the thought, waiting impatiently for the men to return, a group of twenty men, villagers and soldiers alike, came quietly around the corner and one stepped forward. "We're your new men, Priest Seto, here to help cart 'way the deben. What are you orders, sir?"

Seto grinned in satisfaction. Maybe that soldier Hikari wasn't bad after all. "Half of you go get carts, and the rest of you, get in here and help me load more! Quickly, men! We don't have much time." They saluted and rushed this way and that, remaining fairly quiet in the process. It was at that moment that the two men with the single cart returned, looking around in confusion.

Seto and the men filled the cart in seconds, and it was off again. As the carts came, they were loaded and rushed off to the larger wagon Shada and Aknadin were surely loading. At this rate, they would be done in no time. However, 'done' was a relative term.

As Seto stood back to observe their progress, a messenger came skidding around the corner, panting with hands on his knees. "Minstrel Anevay…" he panted, "Message for… Priest Mahad…"

Seto raised his eyebrow. "Well he's not here. I have no idea where he is."

The messenger made a face, obviously tired. "The minstrel says she needs a diadhank."

Seto frowned. "A diadhank? What for?"

He shook his head. "I don't even know what that is, sir."

The Priest waved a dismissive hand. "She'll get one when Mahad returns. We all will. Until then, she will have to sit tight and wait her turn."

The messenger nodded wearily, "As you say, sir."

* * *

Mahad considered the ceiled, metal box before him.

It was fairly simple. All edges were bolted shut, and each side was smooth, although for all its simplicity, it was sure to have some sort of spell on it for protection. Bakura wouldn't simply leave it like this, protected only by men. He was sure to have another precaution in place for just this sort of situation.

Perhaps he had even anticipated Mahad. Bakura had uncanny abilities that seemed to pop up all over the place.

Isis eyed him, "Mahad?"

He shushed her softly. "If I can figure this out, it shall only take a moment."

Isis quieted down, turning to watch the stairs from which they had entered. "Work quickly, Mahad. I fear we shall be caught before long. Bakura knows we are here."

Mahad did a double take. He didn't ask how she knew. Sometimes, Isis could be insightful without the Necklace; after being connected with it for so long, it wasn't exactly a surprise. Nodding in acknowledgement, Mahad turned back to his task. Placing a hand over it, he felt the box's aura for any sign of a weakness. He waved his hand across its surface slowly. He nodded to himself, as if he had expected what he had found – whatever that was.

Now he raised his staff so that it hovered just above the box. He knew how to avoid the spell; after all, he thought, all spells had a weakness. Shadow spells were no exception.

Mahad lightly stroked the tip of his staff to all six sides of the cube, each in different places. Finally, staff held diagonally above the top of the box so that it wasn't making contact, his long fingertips touched the foremost edge.

And just like that, the box collapsed.

The Millennium Items tumbled out, and Isis quickly caught her Necklace. "Finally!" she smiled, "Now I can be of some use to the Prince." Closing her eyes, she closed her fingers around it and let it take her.

Images engulfed her mind.

Isis gasped, stumbling, "The Prince!" she cried. Mahad quickly supported her, and her eyes sought his desperately. "Prince Atem," she said now, more urgent this time. "I fear… I am afraid he will perish."

* * *

Tsuki fell to the ground as the messenger stumbled in to her.

"Watch it, you fool!" she barked. "What did Seto say? Did you find Mahad?"

The messenger made a helpless little shrug. "He said he don't know where Mahad is, my lady."

Tsuki pushed him to the ground, at which he cried out in indignation. Tsuki turned away, "Son of Set…" she growled, "That imbecile." She turned on her heel and marched in the direction of Hikari. "We can't find Mahad!" she called, "Apparently Seto doesn't know where he is."

Mana came into view in time to see Hikari rolled her eyes. "Great. What do we do about Anevay?"

Tsuki raised her hands in a half questioning half helpless gesture. "I don't know. Just leave her?"

"_I heard that!"_

All three women winced. "That's a no," they said together. "Maybe we could distract them," Hikari wondered, "You know, draw their attention."

"And how is Anevay supposed to get out? We don't have the key, dummy."

"Right. Cross that plan out."

"Duh," Tsuki and Mana said in unison.

They pondered for a long minute, until Hikari finally sighed in frustration. "We're not even doing anything down here. We need to get the villagers out to that cart Shada was supposed to get. That's where we'll make our big get away. Tsuki, can you…?"

"On it!" Tsuki saluted, "I'll check if they're ready for us! And in the mean time, maybe I'll find Mahad."

She ran up the stairs, and reaching the quiet, dark night, crept through the halls to the front gate, carefully peeking out. There was a massive cart there, and all the guards appeared to be knocked out. Karim was standing guard nearby, holding a large club and looking ready to knock anyone out that approached.

Shada and Aknadin were helping load bags upon bags of deben into the wagon. The smaller carts just kept on coming, with seemingly endless sacks ready to be loaded. Tsuki stepped out with her hands up, and as she approached, Karim stepped forward threateningly.

"Priest Karim," she called, "It's me, Lady Tsuki, advisor to Princess Mana. We met earlier – I was with the Prince."

Karim nodded in slow recognition. "So it is," he agreed. "What brings you here?"

"I was sent to find out if you're ready to receive the villagers," she said, dropping her arms and jerking her head towards the cart. "They're ready to get out of here."

Karim judged the amount of deben. "I don't know," he said honestly. "We're going to cart a lot of this out. If Bakura doesn't fall tonight, we have to get everyone out. Those were the Prince's specific orders."

"Well, we're going to have to go soon," Tsuki said pointedly. "Or at least begin loading them on. It'll be nearly dawn by the time you're done rooting the royal treasury of all its clinking investments. The Prince mustn't fail tonight – the best thing to do is get everyone to safety."

Karim sighed. "You're right. I'll put in a word with Shada and Aknadin, then we'll see what Seto has to say." He didn't sound excited about _that, _but resigned nonetheless.

Tsuki nodded. It was only a matter of time now.

* * *

"Mahad," Isis was saying as they hurried through the corridors, "He needs help. If he does not get the help of the Gods, I fear he will perish. You must go to him."

Mahad nodded in a determined kind of way. They had the remaining Millennium Items and diadhank's (found only moments before) and were hastening to the front gates to find the others. It was then that they passed the royal treasury, where Seto appeared to be loading up the last of the deben – or at least, what they were taking for the night. There was sure to be a good amount left.

Mahad stopped wordlessly before him with diadhank and Rod. "We are ready. We must assist the Prince."

Seto nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Mahad," he said grudgingly. "Men! Let us move out! This will have to be good enough." Nodding once to Isis and Mahad, they set off to the gate in silence, their strides long and purposeful.

Upon reaching the others, the desired items were passed to their respective owners, and Tsuki almost immediately took one of them, inspecting it curiously. Mahad watched her with a wary eye. "What are you doing, Tsuki?"

She looked up and blinked. "Anevay needs one. She said she needed one of these 'diadhank' things. Do you know how to get it to her?"

"Where is she?"

"Trapped in a cell guarded by a pair of lizard demons."

Mahad shook his head to clear it. "I shall never understand Bakura's hatred for her. She is actually quite a good minstrel." Taking back the diadhank, he focused for a moment before tapping it with his staff so that it disappeared. "There, she should have it now. Although, I do not understand what she would do with it. Perhaps you should go make sure she does not destroy anything important."

Grinning, Tsuki sprinted off. Mahad looked to the others. "Get the villagers on board and get them out of here. I must go to the Prince."

"Let me come," Mana put in quickly, but Mahad shook his head.

"I need you to stay here to protect them, Mana," he said. "They need a Magician to guard them." Mana hung her head, so he took that as an agreement – if not grudging.

The others saluted him, and Mahad was off.

* * *

Now we'll get back to me, stuck with the lizard twins.

I covered my eyes as something bright manifested itself. When I looked, I beamed to see the diadhank I had requested. Leave it to Mahad to do what I wanted without knowing why. No one knew that I could call a creature of my own, and I was sure we would need all the help we could get.

I stood and slipped the diadhank on my wrist. "Hey fellas," I said, and the lizards glanced back in a clueless manner. I wiggled my fingers at them. "It's been nice knowing you, but really, I think it's time to we end this friendship." I raised my arm, "Wingweaver, come forth!"

Just outside the cell, there was a bright light. After a moment, it died down, leaving it six-winged fairy with long purple hair, fair skin and a golden dress. Her bare feet touched the ground and her piercing nearly-white eyes opened, resting on the monsters with a vengeance.

"Lizard-demons, meet Wingweaver – Wingweaver, meet your appetizer."

She dismantled them with a simple wave of her wings, and the door collapsed, leaving me free. I swung my lute over my shoulder, joining the fairy. At the far end of the hall, Tsuki and Hikari gaped at me. I smiled, "Hikari, Tsuki! Let's go see what the others are up to."

* * *

Yugi took a deep breath. It was up to him to take Bones down, no matter what Atem was dealing with at the moment. Standing around worrying and fidgeting didn't do anything productive; and Atem had given him this task. He had to fulfill it.

Bones' quarters were situated not far from Bakura's; in fact, it was almost just around the corner. Yugi held his sling at the ready with his good arm, small projectile held in securely. If he could knock Bones in the skull with one good shot, this would be over quick.

Although, he knew he shouldn't underestimate Bones. Underestimating someone was always a bad idea – Atem had taught him that.

Yugi silently slipped in to Bones room to find him lying in bed, sound asleep.

Still, Yugi remained cautious, his senses alert and his eyes darting periodically around the room. It was small, and held only one small balcony, but it was luxurious when compared to a servant's quarters. Yugi knew he only had one shot at this. If he messed up, Bones would wake. He had to take him out quickly and quietly.

Holding his sling above his head, Yugi swung the sling around and…

Bones shot out of bed, falling to the floor and rolling so that Yugi's projectile smacked harmlessly into the spot where Bones head used to be. The little skull face tackled Yugi's legs, sending him sprawling, and the two went in to a brawl.

Yugi lost his sling in the process, and cursed inwardly. Bones was tougher than he looked.

"You're coming with me," Bones cackled, "_Prince_ Yugi! Won't it be pleasing when King Bakura sees that I've got you under my spell? And how about your big brother's reaction?"

Yugi choked as Bones dug his arm into his throat, driving the air out of him, but something more was happening – his mind suddenly felt clouded. It was as if Bones was forcing his way into his head.

Yugi screamed, and suddenly Bones' eyes were staring straight into his, sneering at him. Bones was more than a creepy skull face – he was some sort of spellcaster. He had to be. A hypnotist, maybe, but he sure wasn't a little vizier that happened to have Bakura's favor.

Bones smiled, an ugly cackle coming from his lips. His eyes increased the hypnotic power he was pouring in to the little Prince, and slowly Yugi stopped struggling, and his eyes became misty and clouded, until he stopped struggling altogether.

* * *

Atem shot Diabound with his bow – again. Enhancing them with Shadow powers did almost nothing other than drain him, so he had stopped trying.

Bakura, of course, was laughing.

"You can't win, _Prince!" _he cried, "My Diabound is infinitely more powerful! How do you expect to beat me? With you puny bow?" he continued to laugh, as if the thought amused him. Normally Atem's skill as an archer was an advantage, but here it was practically useless.

Atem dodged, panting. He couldn't keep this up forever. One way or another, it would end soon – maybe it would be _his _end.

No, he couldn't think like that!

Diabound moved in for another devastating shot, while Atem prepared himself to dodge.

Only, the attack never came. Something disrupted the Shadows and something came flying to the Prince's rescue. It was a creature in purple armor – a pointed hat and a long staff. It appeared to be Mahad's Illusion Magician, but he hadn't called that in ages. He'd had no diadhank to do so.

Illusion Magician held off Diabound, standing protectively before Prince Atem. Mahad himself stepped through the wall of Shadows with two fingers to his forehead, concentrating fiercely.

"Mahad!" gasped Atem, clearly relieved.

"My Prince," Mahad greeted, "Are you alright?"

"I could be better," Atem grimaced. "Thank you."

"We shall defeat this evil together, my Prince," he nodded, and passed him a diadhank of his own. "You will figure out how to use it." Atem simply nodded.

"Where are the others?" Atem asked quickly.

"Taking the villagers out of the Palace. They are all safe."

"Mahad," Bakura frowned, unsatisfactory. "I see my security has gone haywire, then."

"It is more than that," Mahad said, moving to Atem's side. "The Priests and villagers are free! We shall defeat you."

Bakura scowled. "We'll see about that. Diabound, destroy his Magician!"

Diabound attempted to smash Mahad's illusion Magician, to no avail. The Magician was too light and quick for Diabound to catch. As Mahad directed his Magician, Atem shot Diabound; it didn't do much other than annoy and distract him, but it was something.

As he watched Diabound and the Magician fight, he looked around at the fluctuating barriers of their Shadow dome. An idea slowly grew in his subconscious. "Mahad," he began, "I think I have an idea."

"And what is that?"

"The Shadows are unstable when Bakura is distracted," he said, "If we can get Bakura separate, fighting _me, _and your Illusion Magician fighting Diabound, we might be able to break the grip of the Shadows as it grows more unstable."

Mahad's eyes gleamed, "A good idea, my Prince!"

Atem rapped his head with his fist, smiling. "Let's get to work."

Now, Atem directed his shots at Bakura himself. He realized that he had been trying to hit the wrong thing; Diabound wouldn't be taken down by a few silly arrows, but perhaps Bakura would.

Just as Atem had predicted, Bakura tried to use Diabound as a shield, hiding lower down his back. Diabound was distracted by Illusion Magician, and now Bakura too saw an opportunity. He drew the sword at his belt and leapt from Diabound, approaching Atem. "Very well," he sneered, "You'll get your wish. You and I shall duel the old fashioned way."

Discarding his bow, Atem drew his own sword. They circled. Off to the side, Illusion Magician made a successive hit on Diabound and Bakura doubled over. Atem took his advantage, but Bakura miraculously managed to block as he rose again, laughing. "Such a dirty move, Prince," he said darkly, "I didn't think you had it in you."

Atem redoubled his efforts. His feet were light and his sword seemed an extension of his own arm. Before long, the swordfight turned into almost a kind of dance: swords flashed, footwork was graceful. Side cuts and over hands were almost pirouettes, while thrusts and parry's were the decoration of the arms. Many times, sword fights were called dances, but this truly was. Both were determined to win, or die trying.

Blood was drawn across Bakura's chest.

Bakura gasped, backing away. The Shadows retreated and a cool breeze played through the balcony. Diabound, suddenly to large for the room to accommodate, thrashed until the ceiling and wall broke. He went tumbling in to the courtyard below, with Illusion Magician hovering above and Mahad nearby.

Bakura quickly stood erect, cursing. "My Shadows!" he snarled.

"Are gone!" Atem cried, and lunged at Thief King.

"You might want to stop that hasty move, Prince Atem," a familiar voice interrupted them.

Atem, with his sword point at Bakura's throat and his hand pushing away Bakura's own sword, turned at the sound of his brother's voice.

He froze.

Bakura laughed. "I knew you wouldn't fail me, Bones!"

No one moved. Atem couldn't believe his eyes. Bones had Yugi at knife-point, but he wasn't even being restrained. And it had been _him _that had spoken; he as sure of it. "Yugi?" Atem whispered, "What's gotten in to you?"

His eyes. There was something wrong with his eyes. They were cloudy – misty, but deep inside, there was a small spark of an emotion… rebellion? Desperation? Warning? All of the above?

"_What have you done to him?" _Atem demanded of Bones, anger in every line of his body.

Bones smirked. "I turned him on my side, Prince, and if you don't want your little brother harmed, I'd back away if I were you."

Atem had no choice. He dropped his sword and stepped back, eyes intent on Yugi. "How _dare _you use him," he growled, "How dare you use him! What have you done to him, Bones?"

Bakura took his time making his way to Bones side, a sneer on his lips. "Didn't you know, Prince? Bones has a very unique gift."

"Get on with it," Atem snapped.

"Bones, my trusted sidekick and vizier, is a hypnotist," Bakura smiled.

Atem's eyes widened. Suddenly everything seemed to snap in to place: his father, the soldiers, the way everyone acted after they talked to Bones – and now Yugi. He was being hypnotized; controlled. His little brother.

"Bakura," he growled dangerously, "Let him _go. _He has _nothing _to do with this!"

Bakura seemed to consider. "Would you give your life for him?"

"Yes," he answered immediately.

"Then so be it."

Bakura didn't even move. Suddenly Diabound was just there, snatching Atem into his claws and holding him in the air. Atem struggled despite himself, arms pinned to his sides. He could hear Mahad crying out below, but he couldn't see him. The only thing he could see was Diabound's terrible face looming before him: dark and petrifying. He knew he could die here. Right now.

Below, Yugi was abruptly in charge of his own thoughts again.

He fell to his knees, and it all came flooding back to him. Bones had controlled him. It was fuzzy, remembering what had happened while Bones had invaded his mind, but he could vaguely remember a conversation between Bakura and Atem… what were the words they had said?

He could hear Mahad bellowing, and Bakura and Bones laughing. He hated Bakura's laugh. What else was he hearing? That was… Diabound, growling. Why? Where was Atem?

A small portion of the previous conversation came back to him:

"_Let him _go._ He has _nothing_ to do with this!" _

That was Atem's voice.

And then Bakura's: _"Would you give your life for him?" _

"_Yes." _

That was Atem again.

"_Then so be it."_

Bakura, deadly and sinister.

"_NO! Prince Atem!"_

That was Mahad – he sounded distressed, angry.

And then laughing, the laughing he was hearing now. So _where was Atem?_ Diabound growling, Mahad's bellowing, and the laughing… no!

His gaze whipped upward, momentarily forgetting the nausea that the hypnotism had caused. Diabound stood in the courtyard below, holding a struggling Atem in the air. Atem had said he would give his life… for Yugi?

"_Atem!" _he screamed, bolting to Mahad's side. "We've got to help him!"

Mahad barley even registered his presence, he was so distressed. "I don't know how," he hissed. "We're practically helpless!"

Yugi gazed around. Atem's bow lay discarded, and his sword was on the ground. He wouldn't have any other weapons on him – other than the Pendant. He cupped his hands around his mouth, _"Atem! The Pendant!"_

Atem's head turned towards the sound of his voice painfully. Through the pain, he felt a sense of relief. Yugi wasn't being controlled anymore. What had he said just said? The Pendant? The Millennium Pendant? What good was that?

His amethyst eyes brightened. The diadhank! It was his only chance.

Diabound, pushed by his master, climbed his way up the crumbling Palace walls. He stood on the tallest tower, slowly squeezing Atem to death. It was excruciating. He could barley breath, let along talk or think, but he had to. It was the only way… but what could he call?

A voice, somewhere, called to him: _the Gods of Egypt. Call the Gods of Egypt._

_The Gods? _Atem thought, _I don't even know their names. How am I supposed to call them?_

All the while, he was slowly starving of air.

The world was fading. Yugi and Mahad's voices were growing more distant, the stars strangely clearer. Maybe he would join them soon. Join his father. Yugi would have to defeat Bakura on his own, and take the throne when he wasn't ready…

That thought brought great sadness to his heart. Yugi, wonderful Yugi, so young, innocent, fun and full of life. He shouldn't have to take such a great weight on his shoulders. It wasn't right. He would be so lost without his older brother to guide him. He would feel so alone. He had never been without his brother before.

And Mana. What about Mana? Beautiful Mana, with her aquamarine eyes and sweet spirit. She would be heartbroken; right after Atem had asked her to marry him.

Mahad, too. Ridiculously loyal Mahad, always there when Atem and Yugi needed him. He never failed to follow through. The failure of loosing Atem would hit him hard.

And the others: Anevay, Tsuki, Hikari, Seto, Isis, Aknadin, Karim, Shada, Egypt, his people…

He was being strangled. Slowly dying. What a pathetic way to go. But no – perhaps he had saved Yugi in the process. That was something. No, that was worth more than something. That was worth everything. Yugi would be safe with Mahad.

He could see the stars. Light.

Prince Atem, nearly half dead, somehow managed to find his voice as another voice came to him – and with that voice came a breath of air and one last reserve of strength. The names of the Gods were as clear as day to him, as clear as it was that he was sure he would die.

"_Gods of Egypt, hear my cry!" _he cried, his baritone voice strong and loud, _"Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, and the Winged Dragon of Ra!"_

Light brighter than the sun illuminated the world in the dead of night. Bakura and Bones stopped laughing. Mahad and Yugi felt a glimmer of hope. From the overhanging clouds emerged the called Gods, in all their glory. Red light for Slifer, blue for Obelisk, and golden for Ra. Each emitted their own war cry in answer to the Prince's bellow.

"The Gods of Egypt!" Mahad gasped in awe. "He called them!"

"And they answered," Yugi agreed, staring up in amazement.

As one, the Gods fell on Diabound. He was done for.

Diabound swatted at them, but to no avail. He dropped Atem in the process, and he went skidding across a nearby tower, where he somehow managed to hold on. The Gods continued their torrent of torture, and a cloud of godly vapor swirled through the air. The cries of the Gods mixed with Diabound's defiant one were heard all over Egypt.

Minutes passed before Diabound fell to the courtyard in a cloud of darkness and godly vapor. Bakura, on the ground, cried out in terror as he vaporized on the spot and Bones backed away in horror. The Gods gave one last cry before retreating in to the heavens, and then all was silent.

Everyone waited with bated breath. None spoke.

"They did it," Mahad whispered.

"Atem did it," Yugi corrected. "He called the Gods."

"And they answered him," Mahad breathed, repeating Yugi's earlier phrase.

They turned their gaze towards where they had last seen the Prince, but their hearts dropped. He was gone.

* * *

**Ally: I know what you're going to say: dang cliffhanger! But really, be satisfied with what you're got – this took Anevay nearly three hours to write, and now it's three AM and she needs to get some sleep. Be grateful for the seven pages you just read and the three hour written chapter.**

**Fan person: Yeah!**

**Khait: T&R:**

**Reviewers**: dragonicdevil, RedRosePetal, Aqua girl 007, & fan person.

**RedRosePetal**: SO not fair. We agreed on this, woman! You get Yami, I get Atem X) even I don't know if Atem is alright! Sigh. Nice big word ;)

**Aqua girl 007**: thanks! XD

**Fan person**: YES! I threw him off the cliff! See now _this _I like. WHOO! I know cliffhangers are annoying, but they're also great in a weird way. Yes, she did read it – but you knew that cause she reviewed ^o^ so next, let's get rid of your yami… I have a plan.

**Ally: Well, how was that for one epic last chapter? Next time will be a closer. Maybe the Epilogue or something. We'll see how Anevay decides to play it out.**

**Khait: So, there was your epic installment. Enjoy.**

**Fan person: REVIEW! XD**

**-Ally, Khait and fan person**


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Wow, really? I'm not even going to answer that.**

A/N: Here we are at the epilogue. Should be pretty long (hopefully) after all, you never know with Anevay.

Fan person: true dat.

Khait: Well, no announcements but the one below…

**ANNOUNCEMENT**: the next story to be worked on is Return to You. The second chapter will come 6/2/12, as she's taking a slight break. After that, well, she'll be working on another big one. The date of posting will be on her profile… later.

Ally: Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_Epilogue..._

Yugi's breath quickened. He couldn't speak. Where was he?

Behind him, someone began to run. Yugi and Mahad spun around. It was Bones, darting off while he had the chance. Bakura was lying on the ground, unmoving, and his body wasn't a pretty sight. The defeat of Diabound had done him in.

Quickly, Yugi snatched up his sling and swung it around to fling the projectile towards the small, scurrying figure. It hit him in the back so that he stumbled and turned, clutching the spot and glaring angrily at Yugi. It was the perfect opportunity; the next shot hit him square in the temple, and he collapsed.

Yugi didn't take time to relish in his victory. He darted to the edge of the king's quarters, where the stone had broken as Diabound had fallen. It was a long ways down, but Yugi was an experienced climber by now and made quick work of it. His feet hit the ground and he went on a frantic search.

Yugi froze and frowned, staring at the huge, still form of Diabound. He hadn't yet disintegrated. Why?

He shrugged the thought aside. That was something to think about later. Right now, all that mattered was Atem.

"_Atem!"_ he bellowed, _"Atem, where are you?"_

Mahad had landed in the courtyard as well, now, and had joined the search. "Prince!" he yelled, "Prince!" Instead of waiting for an answer, Mahad waved his staff.

Two things happened at the same time: a) Diabound's clenched fist began to glow with golden light and b) Diabound began to disintegrate.

Mahad's eyes widened in panic, "Quick, my Prince!" he cried, "Your brother! Get him! If the Shadows claim Diabound, he'll go too!" he was gesturing quickly towards Diabound's clenched fist, and Yugi realized what must have happened. On his way down, Diabound had taken one last shot at Atem – now, he was trapped in his dead fingers, probably unconscious or worse, but it was best not to think about that.

A sphere of energy flashed towards the creature's clenched fingers. They seemed to loosen slightly, but not by much. Mahad began to chant as ashes slowly claimed Diabound, moving up from his legs. It was a good thing it had started at the bottom.

Yugi dashed to the large fist, recognizing the fact that Mahad was trying to slow the process. Still, despite that, he had mere moments. The Shadows claimed their fallen monsters fairly quickly; they were always hungry.

Yugi's small fingers pried at Diabound's huge ones. At first, they seemed to give, but they stopped quickly. Yugi gave a cry of frustration, "Come _on!" _he screamed, _"Atem!" _But Atem didn't hear his brother's cry.

Still Yugi's hands pulled at the fingers, ever so desperate. He put all of the energy he could in to it, his muscles bunching as he screamed in exertion. Diabound's fingers were hard, cold and scaly; their weight seemed too much for Yugi's small hands to pull back. His palms were barley the size of the creature's fingertips!

But he _had _to get Atem out of there. It wasn't an option to fail.

_Must, pull, harder! _Yugi thought angrily. _Must, pull, HARDER!_

The Shadows crawled up Diabound's head, and then his arms. Mahad's magic slowed it on the one arm, but the other disappeared. Yugi screamed, more desperate now more than ever. Diabound's head disappeared. The Shadows crept closer…

Mahad's chanting grew more urgent. In the end, Yugi knew it wouldn't be enough. He had to do something more. Channeling the Shadows, he tried to stop the arm from turning to ashes altogether, but even that wasn't enough. The hungry, ashen Shadows merely ebbed at Yugi's, pushing them away.

Yugi stumbled back as the Shadows rolled over Diabound's fist, and just like that, it was gone. With Atem.

For a moment, there was nothing but stunned silence. Mahad could only stare in open-mouthed horror and despair, unable to speak. On his hands and knees, Yugi stared at the spot where his brother had previously been – now gone. The tears pooled in Yugi's eyes. _"No," _he choked, _"No! Atem!"_ he sobbed, pounding his fists in to the ground. His violet eyes flashed, "He can't be gone," he said in a manic tone, "He can't! I _won't let him!" _

Yugi's hands, mind, instincts and heart all worked together. Closing his eyes angrily, his hands reached into a black void that hadn't been there previously, and miraculously, yanked something from the darkness.

Yugi pulled Atem straight out of the Shadow Realm by the nape of his cloak, the Pendant gleaming around his neck. As far as they could tell, he was unconscious, covered in ash, his clothes tattered, but otherwise unharmed.

Mahad started in amazement, taking a few steps forward. "Prince Yugi, how…?"

Yugi opened his eyes, blinking. Looking down, he gasped, "I don't know." But at the moment, he didn't care, "Atem!" he said, a smile lighting up his dirty features. He rolled his brother over and set a hand on his chest, watching as it rose and fell rhythmically. "He's alive, Mahad! He's alive!"

Yugi turned that beaming smile on the Magician, a happy, boyish gleam in his big violet eyes that hadn't been there for what seemed an eternity.

* * *

By the time they were looking around for Bakura's body, it had vanished along with Diabound, but nobody really cared. He was gone, and that was all that mattered.

The morning after Bakura's defeat, however, there was still one other small nasty item of business to deal with.

The so-called _Shire-reeve _of Egypt: Bandit Keith.

He strolled up to the Palace, completely unaware that things had changed. According to the plan, he was given immediate admittance, but a small surprise awaited him.

Inside the gates, there was a very angry group of people waiting. Atem was at the front, in royal attire, arms folded and a frightening expression on his face. Yugi stood just back and to his right, grinning, while Seto and Mahad stood at the eldest Prince's left. The other Priests waited in a line behind them, with the Princesses on either side, and beside them was where Hikari and her soldiers were.

Me, I was the fun surprise hiding behind Keith.

Sweat beaded on Keith's brow, "Y-You're majesty—" he stammered.

Atem abruptly cut him off with a curt gesture. "_Silence,_ fool," he commanded, "You are guilty of high treason, and for that, you shall pay."

"No!" Keith stammered, waving his hands hastily, "I-I was just playing along, sire! I didn't really support that thief, I just—" as he spoke, he was backing up and his hand was straying towards his sword.

His voice cut off again as I stepped up behind him and smacked him in the head with my lute. "That'll teach you," I smiled pleasantly. Tenderly, I took out a cloth and polished my lute. "Any more smacking you'd like me to do, my King?"

Atem shook his head, a slight smile in place. "Joey, Tristan, take him away, please."

Yeah, Joey and Tristan weren't so bad. They could actually be pretty funny.

They each took a leg and dragged him away gladly, and non-too-gently. His head bumped across the sand and then along the tile, as they showed him no mercy. I couldn't blame them. I had wanted to drag the idiot off myself. But it was probably better for Joey and Tristan to do it.

* * *

Well, that's the story of Egypt's Robin Hood.

Needless to say, they got a happy ending.

Atem recovered quickly (as you can tell) and was back in business before anyone could stop him – his _real_ inauguration took place not two days after he had taken Egypt back. The people were extatic, more than happy to have him as their new king.

The soldiers truly loyal to Bakura were dismissed (and by dismissed I mean _executed)_. Bones was locked away in the dungeons with Keith, their execution in pending.

Hikari and her small group of soldiers became the royal guard, directly under Mahad. The Priests, Sacred Guardians of the Millennium Items, went back to business as usual. Tsuki, well, she stayed pretty much the same.

Yugi practically became Atem's shadow, always there when he needed him. That was better than good enough for him, and Atem would need his support every step of the way.

The money taken from the treasury, taxed away unfairly by Bakura, was even given back to the people.

Me, I was made the royal minstrel. There was no higher honor than that for me.

As for Atem and Mana…

The trumpets sounded. I jumped to my feet outside the Palace, looking upward as the people gathered around the Palace as well, murmuring in excitement. That was when Pharaoh Atem and his new bride, (now) Queen Mana, showed themselves, waving to the people.

I raised a hand, partly in farewell and partly in greeting, smiling when they spotted me and waved. Atem nodded. He knew that you could never hold a minstrel down, and for me, it was time to move out of Egypt for a time and see the world. Maybe I would even discover the fate of his father that he and Yugi so desperately wanted.

And so, that concludes the tail of Egypt's Robin Hood. That, my friends, is what really happened. But then, everyone says that, don't they?

* * *

**Guess whose back? Anevay! ^O^**

**Yeah, short Epilogue. If there's anything I neglected to mention, don't hesitate to mention it! I'll add it in there one way or another. And, was it too fast? Just curious... and I'm actually surprised how this ended. I usually just wing the ending, actually… weird… (clears throat) anyway, Khait?**

**Khait: last T&R!**

**Reviewiers**: me, fan person, Khemet- Egyptian vampire, Begecko-chan, RedRosePetal, and YamiBakura1988!

**Me**: You're fine ;) at least you didn't forget about little ol' me! I love doing the cliffhangers ^o^ and let's face it, they're awesome.

**Fan person**: Guess who's baaaccck? Huzzah for Epic Juice! I really do want some, and so does Ally, although that would probably have a bad effect on her… I can't believe you let her throw Bakura off a cliff! O.o now she's going to get used to that and do it on a regular basis, which I can't really complain about… oh yeah, Ally wanted to tell you her 'plan.' Go ahead Ally. (switches to Ally) Okay, so here's the plan: first we get Mahad to bind her, then we throw her into the Shadow Realm and lock her up with Zorc – surely she'll be happy there, and we'll be happy because she's out of our faces. X)

**Khemet- Egyptian vampire**: ohhh boy, Khemet hahaha! XD

**Begecko-chan**: Bakura _is _a bad boy, but yes, he is dreamy ^O^ gracias!

**RedRosePetal**: noooooo come on! No changing your mind, woman. I do enjoy the cliffhangers X) also, thanks for pointing out my mistake!

**Ally: Well, that's the end. We (meaning me, Khait, Anevay and fan person – man there's a lot of people in here!) would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story and stuck with it until the end! Your reviews have and always do make a great difference to Anevay. You, the readers, are the reason she is so keen to update.**

**Fan person: WHOOOO!**

**Khait: So we hope you check out _Return to You _as she continues it!**

**Anevay: Thanks, guys! Hope you enjoyed that, and as always…**

**Everyone: REVIEW! **

**-Anevay, Ally, Khait and fan person**

**(Anevay: You're right, Ally, there _are_ a lot of people in here…)**


End file.
